Love Bites
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Naruto was a vampire. He thought he had heard and seen everything, being over 500 years old. That was until he was informed Dracula had a mortal descendant and volunteered to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the Summit to be turned. Conversely, Sasuke had lived the life of a normal college student, until a certain blonde vampire kidnapped him and he found out that love bites.
1. Chapter 1

Love Bites

 **Author's note/ Warnings** : Yaoi fanfic for male x male pairing. You might want to turn back now, if this offends you. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated. I figure this will be either a hit or miss story. The responses will determine if it gets continued or removed. I hope you enjoy.

Some slight historical references, but I am being rather flexible. Consider there to be **elements of a historical fiction** to the plot. In a movie I saw, Dracula had a son before he was changed into a vampire, so that's where I got the idea. I am not sure if Vlad the Impaler had a son in real life or if that was just in the movie. I will also be taking liberties with vampire culture and biology. There will be no sparkles like in Twilight. They will be REAL vampires, lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit.

Chapter One

"You've got to be joking. We would have known if Dracula had a son," Naruto says, at the gathering of some of the most powerful vampires in the world.

They came from all corners of the globe, from the unforgiving heat of the desert to the frigid tundra. Dozens of languages were being spoken, but thanks to a witch a translation spell was in effect. The ages ranged from the youngest having been turned during the American Civil War to a bonded pair of vampires who had seen the rise and fall of the Roman Empire.

Vampires tended to be rather fond of luxury. The vampires and witch in question were currently in a conference room at a luxury hotel. The cost of the room for the night, was more than most people would make in a year. The wood of the conference table was made of beautiful cherry wood. The walls were made a luminous white marble. The plush red silk carpet, was made of the finest silk. Every vampire had a golden chalice filled to the brim with blood. (The witch was perfectly happy with her wine. Thank you very much.)

The pink haired witch sighed and placed her head in her hands at the blond vampire's outburst. This was going to take awhile to explain. She probably should have gotten something stronger than wine.

"He's not his son. He's the descendent of Dracula's son. Dracula had a human son before he was turned. Most just assumed the son died before continuing on the human line. That was not the case," Sakura said.

"So you are telling me that there is something like a 5 or 10 times great grandson of Dracula out wandering around," Naruto asks.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," the irritated witch replied.

"Great. So let's get his ass here. Europe's vampire population has gotten pretty reckless since Vlad's death," Naruto says merrily.

"The problem Naruto, is this boy is HUMAN," Tsunade a busty blonde vampiress who, along with her mate Jirayia, was one of the oldest vampires to still be walking on the planet.

"… He's human. Shit. That means he's," Naruto starts, but is interrupted a feral looking red head named Gaara.

"Fangbait if the general vampire population finds out." Gaara finishes.

"The solution is simple then. We find him, have him turned, and train him to take over his birthright," Mei, a vampiress turned during the Middle Ages, says.

"That is the plan. Even if he is turned though, like any new vampire there is a rather steep learning curve," Jirayia says.

"He'll be an easy target for any vampire wishing to make a name for themselves by killing him, becoming his lover, or influencing him," says Onoki, who was turned during the 1700's.

"Yes, that is our concern. Though perhaps not as easy to kill as one might think, watch the footage," Jirayia says as he clicks on the tv and plays the video.

The video started playing. The setting was a night club. There was man, who barely looked old enough to be in the club, sitting next to a white haired man, red headed girl, and orange haired man. They all looked like college kids, enjoying a night out.

The one that the camera was mostly focused on, exotic to say the least. He stood around six feet tall. He had raven black hair that was spiked in the back and two long bangs framing the sides of his face. His skin was luminous shade of ivory. He had aristocratic facial features and broad shoulders. The rest of him appeared to be lean muscle.

He wore a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. Naruto suddenly had a whole new appreciation for jeans, he'd never seen them worn THAT well before. But the real show stopper were his eyes. They were obsidian in color and regal expression to them, that very few humans had ever possessed. (And Naruto had met many actual monarchs.)

The white haired one speaks, "Hey, just got a call from the frat. They are having a keg. Let's blow this place," he says.

"Is that all you think about, getting drunk," the woman asks.

"No, that's not ALL I think about. I also think about getting laid. Preferably both can happen in the same night," he smirks.

"Suigetsu, duck," the large orange haired man says.

"What? Why," Suigetsu asks.

The woman's fist goes flying and connects with his face. He backs up and rubs his face. She glares daggers at him and mutters something about perverts and how Sasuke would NEVER act like that.

"Owe! Bitch that fucking hurt. No wonder he doesn't want to date you, Karin. You are so abusive," Suigetsu said.

She twitches, "What'd you call me?"

"I called you a bitch. If the shoe fits, wear it" he says.

The dark haired college student rolls his eyes, "Let's go before Karin gets arrested for assault and you end up in the hospital," he says.

They start heading towards the door. After a moment, Sasuke tells them he'll catch up with them in a bit. He forgot his wallet. He heads back and retrieves it. This was when the camera catches a small group of vampires in the distance watching him.

Sasuke, as Naruto had determined the obsidian eyed youth was called, heads out of the club. Clearly, his intention was to join his friends. But the vampires follow. They were swift. One blocks the door and another soon stands in his path. Still there were two others flanking his side. In any normal circumstance, this kid was a goner.

"What's your hurry," one of the vampires asks.

"Move," he says with a velvety, commanding voice.

Dracula had been famous for his ability to compel people with his voice. Most vampires could compel after awhile. Dracula still to this day was the best at it. Looked like a trace of this ability had been passed down through the generations because the vampires almost move.

"He's bossy for a pretty boy," another one of the vampires in the group says conversationally.

"The feisty ones always taste the best," says the only female in the group.

"Taste the best? Are you all on drugs," Sasuke says reaching into his pocket and pulls out a hand gun.

"Not unless you consider blood to be a drug," says the leader of the group.

"Listen you crazy fuckers, you picked the wrong guy to mess with," Sasuke fires off a warning shot, aiming at a trash can to prove that he would shoot.

"Awe that's cute. Humans and their toys. Maybe we can leave this one alive, I'd kinda like to play with him," the female says.

"You're all crazy," Sasuke says as he rushes at them, intent on knocking them back.

"Fast for a human," the vampire says and all extend their fangs.

Sasuke must have realized he was in some serious trouble, because his eyes widen. He does a roll to avoid a direct collision with vampires. Sasuke runs into the alley. Smart in a way, only one could fit through that narrow a path at a time. He'd have point blank range with his gun. If they had been human, it would have worked.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The sounds of his gunshots could be heard. The mortal was an excellent shot. If he had only aimed for the heart, he would have escaped.

"Owe, that hurt. I see you are having a bit of trouble understanding the situation here. You are our dinner," one of the vampires says.

Sasuke makes a mad charge and manages to knock them down. But they were on him in a flash. Sasuke grabs an empty beer bottle and smashes it over one of their heads. Still that didn't stop the other one from biting into his neck, now that he was pinned to the ground.

"Jesus, you were right about the feisty ones tasting better. This is the best fucking blood I've tasted," the smallest of the vampires, who got the bite in, says.

Sasuke was fighting for his life. Kicking, punching, and even kneeing the biter in the nuts. The last one did the trick. Vampires had a much higher tolerance of pain than humans, but some things were universal. Nutshots hurting like a son of a bitch, yeah that was one of them.

He manages to get out from underneath them. He was bleeding badly from his neck. His formerly pure white shirt, was now stained crimson red. But it wasn't a fatal wound and he hadn't drank any vampire blood. So if he could get out, he'd survive this encounter and still have a heart beat.

"You must be losing your touch, if this human can pose a challenge," the vampiress said.

"Oh shut it," the vampire starts towards Sasuke.

"So how accurate are the Hollywood movies," Sasuke asks.

"Interesting question to ask before you die. It depends on the movie, why," he asks.

"So that thing about the Sun burning your asses to a crisp, is for real," he smirks.

"Shit! The Sun is coming up. Enjoy your last day, you'll be our supper when the Sun goes down," the vampires flit off.

The video ends and the elite of vampire society look at each other. Immediately a chorus of chatter starters. When was this video shot? Had the vampires already got him? If he was still alive, who was going to get him?

"The video was shot last night. There is still time to retrieve him before the other vampires try to finish their kill. We'll need to send an elder vampire, who can travel during the day," Tsunade says.

"I'll do it," Naruto says.

A little known fact about vampires. The young ones would be burnt to ash if they were exposed to Sun light. The older the vampire, the better able they were to tolerate Sunlight. Meaning if you were 500 and up, you could travel during the day. You'd feel weak, like you had the flu. But you could do it and it go progressively easier as you aged.

"Well you are old enough to tolerate the Sun exposure. Plus you look like you'd fit in on a college campus and have picked up modern American mannerisms better than anyone else in this room, kid. Go for it," Jirayia says.

"Kid?! Come on pervy sage, only you would call a vampire whose over 500 years old, a kid," Naruto said.

"Well to me you are. I'm over 5 times your age. But you better hurry. We don't Dracula's descendent to be dinner," he waves Naruto off.

In almost no time at all, Naruto was on a plane. He was heading to Cambridge, MA. It seemed Sasuke attended Harvard. Nauto vaguely contemplated the classic pick up line of, "What's your major," but decided against it.

Thanks to Sakura, Naruto knew which dorm was Sasuke's. There was still that little matter of getting inside or getting Sasuke to come outside. Given that he had just fought for his life against vampires, he was probably aware of that little cockblocking rule.

Naruto curses his luck about the "Invitation Only," rule and knocks on the door. It was during the day, so Sasuke actually answered. He had wrapped a scarf around his neck. He was lucky this was New England, in winter. So a scarf wasn't out of the ordinary. (Other than the fact he was wearing it INSIDE.)

He raises an eyebrow at Naruto. Sasuke had never seen the blonde before in his life. He looked like one of those models that Sai sometimes had to paint in his art class. You know the kind that poses naked and was the only reason why half the girls signed up for it? (They also had female models. So you know equality.)

"Hey, you are Sasuke, right," Naruto says feigning his best "college student voice."

"Yeah. Who are you," he asks suspiciously.

"I'm Naruto. Your girlfriend asked me to grab you. She's waiting for you at the café down the street. I don't know what she wants, but she sounded pretty freaked out," he begins.

"I'd be worried about that, if I had a girlfriend. Liar. What do you really want," he demanded.

"Whoops, boyfriend then," Naruto asks hopefully.

"…No. Who the Hell are you," he twitches.

Naruto couldn't tell if it was the lie or him asking indirectly if Sasuke was gay, that had annoyed him. Either way, there went that cover story. He figured that Dracula's descendent would have been shacking up with someone. A body like that doesn't stay single for long, unless you preferred one night stands.

"Well that's a really long story. Sorry for this, but remember I am saving that sexy ass of yours," Naruto starts.

"Sorry for what," Sasuke says.

Compelling was one of the most useful tricks a vampire had in their arsenal. To be able to influence the mind and make another do what they wanted, was a powerful gift.

There were a couple important catches. Vampires were naturally resistant to being compelled. Now if you were a lot older or more strong willed than the other vampire, it was possible. It was very difficult though.

` Some humans were harder to compel than others. It all depended on the strength of their will. It wasn't based solely on intelligence. But the more intelligent someone was the more likely they were to perceive something was going on.

"Come outside your room and we'll talk," Naruto said.

Sasuke jerked almost immediately, as if trying to physically pull away from the compulsion. Naruto was intrigued. Yeah, he definitely sensed it.

Sasuke's mind, felt very compartmentalized. It had a beautiful efficiency, almost ruthless in the precision… much like a Katana Naruto used to have. But when his compulsion touched, he was met with resistance. In his mind's eye, Naruto visualized black flames rearing up to try to force the compulsion back.

Naruto had always loved a challenge. This was definitely a challenge. Still, strong willed or not, no human was ever going to beat an elder vampire in the game of compulsion.

"Wh-at the Hell are you doing to me. Get the fuck away from me or I will call the campus security," He slams the door in Naruto's face.

Sasuke leans against his door and rubs his temples. He felt like there was a tornado whirling around in his head. That blonde, he was doing it. He was probably involved with those freaks that attacked him last night.

He weighs his options. The vampires hadn't minded attacking him in a public place. But the music had been blaring and no one had been looking. Naruto might be more cautious though. This was a college campus. There was no music to drown out his screams. Someone would see. But would that lead to a massacre if he was a vampire or would he retreat, waiting for a more private location to attack?

Naruto was not going to let a little thing like a door stop him. He mentally winced at this. He really didn't want to use the hammer approach. But he was so damn stubborn! All he wanted was for him to open the door and talk to him. He was trying to save him! Now he'd have to be the "bad guy."

He increases the power of his compulsion. Naruto could sense Sasuke struggling wildly over it. But he was hit with such force he was quickly overwhelmed. His mind went blank. Sasuke had passed out.

Naruto sees the white haired man from last night approaching. The keg lover. What was his name? Suigetsu, yeah that was it.

"Hey! I need some help. I think he collapsed inside his dorm. I heard a loud crash. But it's locked," Naruto yells.

"Shit," he says and pulls out a key quickly unlocking it.

"Dammit! We have to get him to the nurse. He's passed out," Suigetsu said.

"I'll help you," Naruto makes it look like it was somewhat difficlut take Sasuke's legs while Suigetsu takes his shoulders and they begin carrying him off to the nurse's office.

On the way there, Naruto compels Suigetsu to make him forget this ever happened. Suigetsu put up more of a resistance than most humans could have mustered. But still it was easy enough to do.

Naruto props Sasuke up against his shoulder, after putting some shades on him. He didn't want to draw suspicion dragging a clearly unconscious person around. Thankfully, the blonde vampire was able to get Sasuke to the car without incident and even onto the private plane.

A few hours later, when Sasuke awoke, the first thing he experienced was confusion. He wasn't in his dorm, that was for damn sure. While Harvard had nice dorms, it definitely did not come included with a canopy bed and silken blankets, pillows, and sheets. They were all red and black by the way. The walls were made out of stone and there was a roaring fireplace in the room. Not to mention an old fashioned regal grandfather clock and wardrobe. Was he in a castle, he wondered.

When he tried to rise to his feet, he realized that he was restrained. Holy shit! He was tied to the bed by some ancient looking iron chains. Sasuke wasn't prone to panic, but yeah…he was panicking now.

He hears an amused chuckling. It dawned on Sasuke that he wasn't alone in this place. His eyes lock on the laughing woman. She looked to be about 30, but he got the impression she was much older. Her hair was light blonde in color and she had rich cinnamon brown eyes. She also possessed some very impressive cleavage.

Sasuke was NOT the type of guy to sneak a peak at a woman's breasts. Alright, well no more so than any other guy. It was human nature. But the fact that she had some Dolly Parton level cleavage, could not be avoided as she leans over and pushes him down.

"I see your awake. You can thrash around all you like, if you want. But it is useless. Nobody can escape those chains, especially not a human. I'm Tsunade by the way," she says.

"… Especially not a human. You're one of them. One of those," Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because he was now picturing his own gruesome death at the hands of the vampiress.

"Vampire, yes. Well I ran all the tests while you were unconscious, you are in perfect health," she says.

"Tests? What the fuck kind of tests," he growls out.

"Hmm such vulgar language for someone of your nobility. Then again Dracula could cuss out a sailor, when he had the mind to. You know the normal tests. Blood tests, blood pressure, reflexes, brain activity, oxygen levels, and so forth. There's really no reason why you wouldn't survive your transformation," she says with the air of a doctor explaining the results of a routine checkup.

"Transformation," Sasuke says cautiously.

"Of course. If word gets out that you are of Dracula's family line and you are still human, it won't end well. It's for your own protection really. Some humans have medical conditions that would make the transformation painful or even fatal. You're fortunate that isn't true in your case. You also happen to be at the Vampire Summit. Some of the most powerful and oldest vampires in the world are here. You'll even get to choose your sire. Something that the vast majority of vampires, never get to do. Choose wisely," she says.

"Dracula's family line? You want to turn me into a vampire? Vampire Summit? Sire," Sasuke says, getting progressively more panicked as he lists each one.

"Yes, you are the descendent of Dracula. It seems his human son must have procreated at some point and now hundreds of years later, you are the result. How your family flew under the radar for so long, I have no idea. Yes, this is the Vampire Summit. Once a century, leaders of the vampire world meet at an agreed location to talk about various things going on. This helps to prevent wars, clear up misunderstandings, and to forge alliances. We call this the Vampire Summit. A sire is the vampire who turns you. For all intensive purposes you can think of them as your mother or father. Though the relationship between childe and sire, varies greatly all the way from parental, to lovers, to friends, and to business associates," she explains patiently.

"And if I don't want to be a vampire," he asks.

"According to the current laws on the books, it can not be forced on you. But I would strongly advise against it. You are currently a sitting duck. We would not tell anyone about your existence, but those vampires you met last night will come back for you. Even if they don't, when word gets out and it always does eventually, the next vampire to capture you might not be as… chivalrous as Naruto was," she says.

"You call knocking me out with some sort of mindfuck, CHIVALROUS," he bellows.

"Compared to what he could have done, yes. He could have turned you then. He could have forced his mark on you. He could have killed you. Naruto could have sold you to the highest bidder. He simply took you here," Tsunade answers, Sasuke's question.

"… This has to be a nightmare," Sasuke mutters as much to himself as to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Bites

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites, and clicks.

Historical Note: Fortnight is a Medieval term meaning two weeks.

Thou - you.

Thy- Your.

Tresses- An old fashioned way to describe hair (apparently for a woman, but as it sounds more poetic, let's go with it ;)

Morn - Morning.

Chapter Two

Naruto paces in the dining room. Everyone was waiting for Tsunade to come back and tell them about Dracula's Descendant's condition. Most importantly they wanted to know if he was fit to be turned.

"What's he like," Gaara asks Naruto.

"Well he's partially resistant to being compelled," the blonde answers.

"A human partially resistant to compulsion? Dracula's genes run deep after all these centuries. Impressive," the red head responds.

"Yeah. He's also gorgeous," Naruto murmurs lowly enough so only his best friend could hear him.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. He's going to be going through a lot with the transition, if it happens. Even if he is interested in taking a lover or lovers, there's no way to know if he enjoys the company of men," the other advises.

"Yeah. I know. But I can at least look, can't I," the blonde asks.

"Of course you can. I just don't want you to get your hopes up and realize he's straight or not interested in companionship," Gaara answers.

A few minutes later, Tsunade emerges. She glides gracefully over to her mate's side. All eyes were on the busty vampiress.

"He's perfectly healthy. I see no reason why he wouldn't survive the transition. Actually, I'd be hard pressed to find a mortal in better physical condition than he is," she states.

"That's great," Naruto cries out happily.

"Is he awake," Jirayia asks.

"Yes. He's taking the news about as well as can be expected. At least he isn't begging for his life, so I do give him credit for that. He is however desperately trying to convince himself that this is just a dream. I wouldn't worry about that though. That's a pretty normal defense mechanism for humans who are suddenly exposed to the Supernatural World," the blonde woman answers.

"What all did you tell him," Naruto asks.

"I told him everything. Well the "cliff note" version, as humans say," she responds.

"He might freak out. Did you restrain him," Naruto demands to know.

"Of course I did. I'm not having Dracula's descendant wandering around a castle full of vampires while he's panicking. That's a recipe for disaster. What kind of idiot do you take me for," she demands.

"Oh good. Can I see him," Naruto asks.

"Well you have as much right to see him as anyone. I wouldn't necessarily recommend it. He's understandably in a state of sho-," Tsunade starts to say.

It was too late though. Naruto darted into the room where Sasuke was being kept. He had to at least try to explain himself.

Sasuke for his part was torn between absolute fury and outright terror. If what that blonde woman was saying was actually true he was so fucked. The dark haired man deeply wanted to convince himself that this was just a long, twisted dream.

He privately mused his subconscious had never been this active in the dream world. The most traumatic that he normally dreamt about was the death of his family in that plane crash. He shudders deciding to try NOT to think about that day.

Dammit. The poor guy was shuddering in fear or revulsion. Naruto wasn't sure which. Either way that was not a good sign. The Medieval vampire wanted to comfort the human, but he wasn't sure how exactly.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Your pedigree will make sure of that. Sorry about the kidnapping you. But it had to be done. I couldn't just leave you there. You were a sitting duck," Naruto says as he takes his seat on the bed.

"Sorry?! You fucked with my mind, made me passed out, and took me God knows where," Sasuke bellows.

"I did it to save your life. Those vampires were going to come back for you. Even if they didn't, once word got out who you were, others would have. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if someone else found you," he asks.

"The Pamela Anderson Wannabe told me. Said that I should be grateful that you didn't sell me off into slavery or turn me into some sex slave, more or less," he replies.

"Oh boy. Don't let Tsunade hear you call her that. Anyway, you'll be safe here. You even get to pick your own Sire! Trust me that's a big deal," he continues.

"What makes you think I want to be a vampire," he snaps.

"It'd be safer. I don't think you really understand the position you are in. As Dracula's Descendent you are well…let's just say there are a lot of vampires who are going to be looking for you. Some might want your blood. Whether or not your blood carries any special magical properties, I don't know. But it does carry a lot of prestige. Then there are others who would want to turn you. Some might see you as a highly desirable…companion," he states.

"You mean sex slave," Sasuke growls.

"Afraid so," he responds.

"So it's basically become a vampire or risk becoming a vampire's favorite chew toy, possibly in more ways than one," he says.

"That sums it up, yeah," the blonde responds.

"How is this even fucking possible?! Isn't Dracula Romanian," Sasuke demands.

' "He was yeah. But according to the records we found, it looks like his mortal son fled for his life. He got as far away from Europe as he possibly could. I guess in his case that meant Japan. At some point, he must have married a native. Then their kids did and so on. Guess your family moved to the States and viola here you are," the blonde muses.

"I guess that's probably the least weird aspect of all this. Get these chains off me. I feel like I'm getting lead poisoning just looking at them," he orders.

"Can't do that. You need to calm down more first. You aren't a prisoner here. You are free to leave whenever you want. But like I said, it wouldn't be a smart idea," the blue eyed vampire responds.

"I don't like being chained up in a place where any one of the occupants might decide to have me as a midnight snack," Sasuke scowls.

"They wouldn't dare. These are all world leaders in the vampire community. None of them would dishonor their fallen comrade in such a fashion. Vlad was VERY well respected. He might not have been the eldest, but he was a power player," Naruto responds.

"So…I'm supposed to rely on the fact that they respected my ancestor to keep me from becoming dinner," the college student asks mockingly.

"Yeah. You definitely inherited his sarcasm. You don't have to be scared though, you're safe here," he reassures him.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of the blonde vampire. If he wanted to, he could have killed the Uchiha by now. Sasuke was aware of this.

He almost seemed like in his own demented way he wanted to be friends. Casper the Friendly Ghost and…Naruto the Sexy Vampire? Sasuke snorts in amusement at the last thought.

Sasuke thought he must have gone batty. He smiled inwardly at his own bad pun. But his captor was definitely a stunner. The blonde with his golden mane, sky blue eyes, and sun kissed skin, was the opposite of what Sasuke expected a vampire to look like. Most Hollywood movies had them cast as dark and mysterious. He could read every emotion in those sapphire orbs. There was nothing mysterious about this vampire.

"Safe in a house full of vampires," he scoffs.

Yeah, the blonde was hot. But he was clearly insane. There was no way that a human was going to be safe in a house full of vampires.

"Well actually it's a castle. But yeah, same principle really," Naruto informs him.

"A castle," Sasuke says skeptically.

"Yeah. I think you'll like it once you get a chance to look around. It's pretty cool. Lots of secret passageways and stuff," he chimes merrily.

"Of course I'm in a castle. Why wouldn't I be in a castle? It only makes sense that the vampire lair would be in a castle," Sasuke responds.

"Careful there. You are young to blowout your sarcasm meter like that," Naruto laughs.

"Speaking of young, how old are you? You said this place is where all the biggest and baddest of vampires gather. Which kinda implies you are older than you look. But you sound so…modern," he finishes lamely. (He figured saying Naruto sounded like a college kid might offend him.)

Naruto couldn't help but be amused by the question. Sasuke couldn't be aware of this, but asking a vampire their age was the most personal question you could ask them. If you gave away your age, you were generally giving away a pretty accurate gauge of your power. There were some exceptions. For example, Gaara was the youngest vampire at the Summit. But he was also one of the most powerful.

In general, the younger you were, the weaker you were. The older you were, the stronger you were. It was just a fact of vampire life. Smart young vampires would do whatever they could to hide their age. Smart older vampires would try to have others underestimate their true age.

"Yeah I'm older than I look. I've adapted with the times. If we all spoke like we did in our birth era, we'd stick out. But if that's what you are into," Naruto trails off with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter. I was just curious," Sasuke says.

Naruto smirks. He could have some fun with this. If Sasuke wanted to hear some old fashioned language, he was going to get it. He wondered if he'd be able to make the human blush.

"Thy eyes are more beautiful than night sky. Thy skin more luminous than the moon itself. I long to run my fingers through those dark tresses and ravish you for a fortnight, making thou cry my name until the morn's light," he leans over, whispering into his ear in husky voice.

Naruto knew it was wrong. But he couldn't resist leaving a suggestion in Sasuke's mind. One of them lying together in the heat of passion. He wanted to see how he'd react to it.

Had he really just called him beautiful and said he wanted to fuck him for two weeks?! Sasuke had chosen to minor in history. It was an interest of his. He never thought he'd actually do anything with it. A nice way to boost his GPA while taking a few classes he'd enjoy. It actually came in handy today though, he was able to understand what Naruto had just said with ease.

The dark haired man could easily visualize what the blonde suggested. He felt his heart beat faster as his imagination got rather vivid. It didn't help that he was currently chained to a bed.

"You're Medieval and European," Sasuke murmurs.

"Good guess. Gorgeous and smart," the blonde says, moving away from his ear and towards Sasuke's lips.

Naruto smiles. He could hear Sasuke's heart skip a bit or two there. His pulse was racing. Judging by the slight tint of pink to his cheeks, it wasn't fear this time. That was a good sign. It was an excellent sign really. It meant that seducing the potential vampire, wasn't a completely lost cause.

Now Naruto knew that Sasuke was gay, bisexual, or at least subconsciously attracted to him. He really hoped that Sasuke wasn't in denial about his sexuality. Well even if he was, it wouldn't be the first time Naruto helped someone out of the closet. (err coffin).  
"Thanks," he says awkwardly.

"I want you to choose me," Naruto states.

"Choose you for what," the dark haired man inquires cautiously.

"Everything," he murmurs and brushes his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke was a goner. He didn't stand a chance. Naruto had hundreds of years of kissing experience. That old saying, _practice makes perfect,_ definitely applied here.

"Mmm," Sasuke moans into the kiss, allowing the blonde to have better access to his mouth.

That was something Naruto fully took advantage of. The vampire eagerly plundered and mapped out every corner of the dark haired man's mouth. The vampire noted that Sasuke was not a passive kisser. He kissed with his whole mouth, that included his tongue. The younger man was a naturally talented seducer. Naruto inwardly smiles at how much fun he could have building upon Dracula's descendant's natural talents by sharing with him all he had learned over the centuries when it came to the carnal arts.

He was even bold enough to try to challenge the Medieval vampire for dominance. Obviously, Naruto wasn't going to let that happen. But the "battle" was thrilling nonetheless, even if Sasuke didn't have a chance in Hell of winning it. The blonde simply had too much experience and overwhelmed the college student.

"Nice try," Naruto murmurs into the kiss.

Fuck! Sasuke's blood felt like it was on fire and Naruto's kiss was the only water around. He arches underneath him, moaning into the kiss. The human couldn't help grinding against the blonde, wantonly.

That set off alarm bells in Sasuke's head. Rarely did he ever lose control like that. Was this real? Or had Naruto used some sort of mindfuck on him?

"Are you cheating," Sasuke breaks the kiss and asks.

"Cheating," Naruto replies in confusion.

"Using your vampire powers to make it feel good," the paler man clarifies.

"I wouldn't do that," the blonde responds in shock.

"You used them to get me here. Maybe you'd use them to keep me here," the college student reasons.

"I can see why you'd think that, but I wouldn't. I only take willing people to my bed. I don't need ANY assistance to find a willing lover," he states, feeling slightly hurt.

He didn't know why he felt hurt. If he was in Sasuke's position, he probably would have thought the same thing. He had fucking kidnapped him. That wasn't exactly a good way to establish trust. But still.

"I don't know why I believe you, but I do," Sasuke mutters.

"Good. Now about that making you scream my name until the morn," Naruto says.

"It's not going to happen. You…surprised me that time," the dark haired human declares.

"Your lips are saying one thing. Your erection says something else entirely," Naruto counters.

Sasuke couldn't really argue with that. It was embarrassing, but true. Still he was not just going to let some Medieval Vamp molest him. It didn't matter that his body enjoyed it. He had more important things to worry about than his hard on. He had to focus on getting out of here.

"You're right. Why don't you unchain me and we can continue where we left off," he murmurs, unleashing his most powerful seduction weapon…the Bedroom Eyes. (They'd never let him down before.)

Naruto bites back a groan. Fuck those eyes were gorgeous. He could drown in them. But he was old enough to know when he was being played.

Sasuke was trying to use his sex appeal to get out of the chains. As much as he wanted to believe that the dark haired man wanted fucked into that mattress, he knew that there was an ulterior motive. Naruto wasn't one to be conned that easily.

"Damn those eyes of yours are something. But unfortunately for you, I'm not falling for it. You are trying to trick me. You want to bolt the second you get out of these chains," he states.

"Dammit," Sasuke mutters, annoyed that the Bedroom Eyes hadn't done the trick. (Naruto clearly liked them, but not enough to fall for the ploy.)

"Like I said before, nice try," he states.

"You said I'm free to go anytime I want. If that's true, then I shouldn't be chained," Sasuke says, deciding to try logic instead of passion.

"Yeah I did say that. I just don't want you to get hurt if you panic," Naruto answers.

"I'd be a lot less likely to panic without the chains," Sasuke promises.

"I see you are as relentless as Vlad was. Alright. Just don't try to bolt. Even if you somehow got passed me, there at least a hundred powerful vampires in this castle that you'll have to contend with," he warns.

"I won't bolt," Sasuke says.

"Good," Naruto yanks the chains apart like they were made of silly putty, instead of metal.

"Whoa," the young man comments in disbelief.

"Yeah, one of the perks of being a vampire is the strength," Naruto explains.

"So I see," Sasuke says cautiously, as he sits up.

The human looks around the room. It was a nice room. It would fit in well on a movie set. He rubs his wrists, which were a little stiff from being cuffed for so long. There was a slight indent on them, the pattern of the chains etched temporarily into his skin.

Naruto takes his hand into his own and presses his lips against it. The blonde seemed to be following the motto of _Kiss it better._ Sasuke jumps back a bit, feeling something lightly brush against his wrist. Something sharp. It didn't hurt. But it did startle him. It didn't take him long to realize it must have been Naruto's fangs.

"Relax. I wasn't going to bite you. Well not without your permission anyway. I hate that so far all our interactions have involved me doing something to you against your will, other than the kiss," Naruto states.

"And the other vampires, are they like you? They don't bite without being given permission," Sasuke asks cautiously.

"In your case, yes," he answers.

"But not in other cases," Sasuke states, remembering the vampires who had attacked him.

"It varies based on the individual vampire. But now days, the vast majority of vampires won't kill their prey. It's not like the old days when people could go missing and no one would notice. Now you have all sorts of ways that the authorities tend to notice if someone disappears. But most vampires prefer to make it an…enjoyable experience for their feeders," the blonde clarifies.

"Feeders," Sasuke asks, not sure if he liked where this was going.

"Vampires tend to put humans into classifications," the blue eyed man continues.

"Classifications like what," the Uchiha demands to know.

"Generally, off limits. That's self explanatory. Feeders are humans who willingly allow vampires to feed off of them. They usually do this for some form of payment and sometimes they just like the high that comes with being fed on. You have pets. These humans tend to stick with one vampire or a group of vampires. They are feeders, but there's more of a relationship. There used to be B.A.S.S.'s but that's fairly rare these days. Naturally, there is prey. These are humans that aren't feeders, that vampires drink from. Finally, there are potentials. Potentials are humans who might be turned into vampires later on," he explains.

"What does B.A.S.S. stand for? Somehow I doubt you are talking about the fish," he asks.

"Blood and sex slave. It's from a much older era. There are still lots of feeders who have sexual relationships with vampires. But the vast majority of it is consensual. Now it's mostly part of a S&M subculture that exists in the vampire community. It's extremely rare for there to be actual slaves anymore. When it happens the practice is illegal and if they are caught, they are punished," he elaborates.

"Punished by who," Sasuke asks.

"Depends on where the crime is committed. We have a system of government. It's complicated. But you get used to it," he answers.

"I take it since this place has so many vampire leaders in it, I'm going to get a crash course in vampire politics," Sasuke muses.

"Yeah. Something like that," Naruto laughs.

Meanwhile, Tsunade decides to check on them. So far so good. There weren't any sounds of a struggle or yelling. She heads inside the room.

"Well good to see you are getting along. I assume that since Naruto removed your restraints, you are calmer now," she observes.

"As calm as I'm going to get, given the situation," Sasuke replies dryly.

"Good. Perhaps you'd like a tour. I'm certain if you are hungry, we can find some human food for you," she continues.

"That'd be great. I'm starving," Sasuke says getting off the bed.

Naruto smiles and leads Sasuke to the dinning hall. He stays by his side. It didn't take long for the other vampires to scent the human. They all come out to get a look at Dracula's descendent.

"…I guess this is what it feels like to be a celebrity," Sasuke mutters.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Bites

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the late update. A couple of my other stories kinda took over. ^^ Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I really liked how it turned out.

 **Warning:** Jealous Naruto.

Chapter Three

Almost immediately, Sasuke knew he wanted to go home. All these vampires were staring at him like he was prime rib. Each would take him to the side and give what he viewed as a "sales pitch." It seemed like he was really popular.

Thus far he'd had a busty blonde woman from Ancient times and her white haired husband offer to be his sire. Well he figured they were married. They sure acted married with as much bickering and making out as they did. They were the oldest was their argument. Therefore they could teach him the most. (Which actually wasn't a bad argument.)

"I'll think about it," Sasuke says.

"Such a handsome face. You do take after your ancestor. I'm Mei," a curvy Medieval vampiress introduces herself.

` "Thanks. I'm Sasuke," he answers and thinks, _And not interested in cougars because I'm gay._

On and on it went. Sasuke was pretty sure that every continent besides Antarctica was represented. Idly, he was a bit amused that vampires were apparently such a diverse "people." But mostly, he just wanted to run for his life.

"I'm sure this is all very overwhelming," he hears a red head say.

Sasuke takes a look at him. He looked to be roughly his age. Then again, it was hard to tell with a vampire. They apparently stopped aging after being turned. He could be 20, 200, or even 2000 for all he knew.

He was hot in a feral sort of way with those exotic black markings around his eyes, the blood red hair, and aqua eyes. He still found himself preferring Naruto on a purely aesthetic level. The blonde didn't look like he might rip Sasuke's throat out at any minute. There was a definite aura of danger about the red head.

"You have no idea," Sasuke mutters.

"While you are here no one would dare to turn you against your will. I can't say the same if leave. I can hear your pulse racing from across the room. You were considering bolting. I'm Gaara," he introduces himself.

"Sasuke, but you already knew that," he says and offers his hand.

Gaara takes it. The red head shakes his hand. He seemed to be debating whether or not to say something.

"I've never seen Naruto so taken by anyone and I've known him a long time. He's not the oldest here. But he is an Elder. You would be safe with him and he has adapted well to modern life. That would likely make things easier on you as you adjust," he says.

"What if I don't want to be a vampire," he asks.

"I can understand the hesitation. But I assure you that isn't like the old days. If killing for blood is your concern, it's not necessary in this era," the other man informs him.

"That was part of it. That's…good. But there are other things. Would I still be me," he asks.

"You mean would you still be yourself in terms of your personality and would you remember your human life," the red head questions for clarification.

"Yes, exactly," Sasuke answers.

"When you first turn, your memories are there. But your thirst for blood is so strong that they aren't immediately a factor. But yes, you will still be the same person. You will just be a more intense version of yourself," he explains.

"More intense how," the dark haired man inquires cautiously.

"Your traits are amplified. If you are a nervous person, you become neurotic. If you are a shy person, you become a recluse. If you are a flirtatious person with a healthy appreciation for carnal pleasures, your sex drive increases even more so. If you are a happy person, you become giddy. It varies based on the person. I hope that clarifies things," he offers.

"That's not too bad. I'm not shy or neurotic. I'm not really flirtatious, so I don't think I have to worry about becoming a sex fiend," he replies.

"Good. Of course you will not age. After awhile your friends and family will notice. Most decide to fake their death early on and make a clean break," Gaara continues.

"I don't really have anyone. I hang out with Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu sometimes…but they'll get over it," Dracula's Descendent states.

"You are fortunate in that regard. It can be one of the most difficult things for new vampires to accept," the feral vampire observes.

"I still don't like the idea of being dead. Is it true what they say about vampires? They have no soul," he asks.

"That's a lie. We have souls. Vampires feel things far more intensely than most humans do actually. You'll never feel more alive than after you've become undead. Oh and most of us do not sleep in coffins these days," he adds as an afterthought.

"Good. The coffin thing was going to be a deal breaker," Sasuke chuckles.

"Good to know. But you should think about it. Naruto tells me that you attended Harvard," Gaara asks.

"Attend. As in I do now. It's not past tense," the dark eyed man says with a scowl.

"Well you could probably get through college without anyone really questioning your not aging. It's only a few years. But it'd be difficult to focus on that and learning to control your thirst. Anyway, that wasn't my point," the vampire continues.

"What was your point," Sasuke demands.

"Harvard is Ivy League. Unless you were there on an athletic scholarship or legacy, it implies you are intelligent," the undead person states.

"It wasn't an athletic scholarship. Thanks," he says, deciding to take the compliment.

"So I'm sure you understand the gravity of your situation. If you leave, you are putting a target on your back. We would do our best to make sure word didn't get out about your heritage, of course. But these things do eventually get out," the red head says in what Sasuke thought might be an apologetic fashion.

"I understand," Sasuke replies with a nod of his head.

That's when Sasuke felt someone looking at him. He turns his head to see who it was that was staring at him so intensely. He saw a now familiar pair of sapphire blue eyes. It was Naruto.

Sasuke had gotten a lot of "appreciative glances" over the years. He knew that it might sound a little vain, but he knew that a lot of people considered him attractive. But no one had ever looked at him the way Naruto was right now.

Sasuke actually felt himself shiver slightly under the intensity. The blonde vampire didn't give a fuck about a pokerface apparently. Those were the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen. Desire, longing, possessiveness, and even worry all danced in those orbs.

"I'll leave you two alone," Gaara says and slinks off before Sasuke could protest.

"So you met Gaara," Naruto says walking over to the human.

"Briefly, yeah. He's intense," Sasuke offers.

"Yeah. He can be at first. Personally, I think it's the markings around his eyes. Makes him look angrier than he is. He's an insomniac. They are natural," the blonde explains.

"Oh. I just thought he went crazy with the eyeliner," the dark haired man says.

"Nope. All natural," the blue eyed vampire states.

"Ah," Sasuke replies and didn't know what to say.

"You're still scared," Naruto states in a such a way that left no room for debate.

Sasuke couldn't deny it. He wasn't sure, but he thought maybe vampires were like dogs. Was it possible they could smell fear?

"Yeah," he admits.

"We could go back to your room if you like. Would you feel safer there," the blonde asks, his eyes softening as he reaches for Sasuke's cheek.

"It's not my room," the Uchiha says.

"Well it kinda is. It's the room you'd be given at gatherings if you decide to become a vampire," the blonde informs him.

"Oh. It's a nice room," Sasuke observes.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll like it a lot better now that you aren't chained up as well," he replies with a warm smile.

"Well that's a definite improvement," Sasuke says wryly.

"Yup! So come, let's go," the Medieval vampire exclaims and takes hold of the college student's hand, presumably intent on leading him back to Sasuke's room.

"I can't," the dark haired man states.

"Why? What's wrong," Naruto asks.

"It's a clutch. If I go there, I won't want to go out. The temptation will be just to hide in there. That and you'd follow me," Sasuke admits.

"Sasuke, it's okay if you need a little time to adjust. If you want to "hide" for a bit, no one is going to think less of you for it. And what's wrong with me following," the older man demands.

"I'm not a coward. I don't hide," Sasuke thunders, his eyes flashing dangerously in a way that reminded Naruto of his ancestor.

"That's the spirit. But you didn't answer my question," the sapphire eyed vampire states.

"Because I…earlier…and I don't think I could say no again," Sasuke admits, referring to their heated kisses earlier that day.

"Then don't. Say yes," Naruto murmurs and brushes his thumb over Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke wasn't sure why. It was a simple touch. There was nothing scandalous about it. But he felt a shiver of pleasure rock through his entire body. He'd never felt such desire before.

Was this real? This couldn't possibly be natural. Naruto had to be using some sort of vampire ability on him. He'd never reacted to anyone this way before. Was it just because he was a vampire? If Gaara had done the same thing, would he still feel this way?

Naruto smiles. He could hear Sasuke's heart skip a couple beats. The human was fighting it. But he wanted him. That's what mattered. He could win him over, as long as the desire was there.

"Vampires are very sensual beings. There's no shame in it," he murmurs into his ear.

"I'm not a vampire," Sasuke says.

"Not yet. But you will be," the blonde counters.

"I can still say no. You said it was my choice. They can't force me. You can't force me," the dark haired man states stubbornly.

Shit. He had meant to make Sasuke feel more comfortable with his desires. He didn't meant to ignite a rebellious streak.

"Yes, it's your choice. You can say no. But you won't," he leans in and kisses his ear.

"You're a cocky asshole," Sasuke hisses venomously.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant about becoming a vampire," Naruto clarifies.

"I don't want this," Sasuke says.

"To become a vampire or me," Naruto asks, feeling his heart shatter.

It was amazing really. He barely knew Sasuke. On a carnal level, he understood his attraction to the human. He was gorgeous. Quite possibly the most stunning man that the blonde had ever come across. But it was deeper than that.

It was spiritual. His soul had never been so stirred before. The blonde had never wanted, no need someone like this in all his centuries of existence. The thought of him leaving, of Sasuke not wanting him, hurt more than it should. It was fucking torture.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke hears himself saying before he could even process it.

His eyes. Naruto's eyes were pure sadness. Sasuke knew that he had hurt the blonde.

It wasn't his fault. He was just doing what he thought was right. In his own way, Naruto was trying to save his life and here Sasuke was being so ungrateful. The Uchiha was afraid. He was angry. But he shouldn't lash out at the one person here who seemed to genuinely care about him.

"For what," Naruto asks in surprise.

"For hurting you," he mutters.

"It's okay. You're scared. That's all," Naruto says.

He shattered his heart into a thousand pieces only to put it together again almost immediately with scotch tape. It was a relief though. Sasuke wasn't rejecting him.

He was rejecting being a vampire, well at least for now. Still Naruto was a vampire. The fact that Sasuke was so afraid of becoming one did hurt. It hurt a lot.

He'd just have to get him to change his mind. He had all the time in the world to do so. He just had to be patient.

"Yeah," Sasuke admits.

"So let's go back to your room. We can talk there. The other vampires can overhear us here. But your room is soundproof. Dracula was very concerned about his privacy," the blonde states.

"Soundproof, huh? I don't know if that's supposed to make me feel better or worse," Sasuke answers, immediately picturing getting his throat ripped out and no one would be able to hear him scream.

"I told you that no one would bite you without your permission here. It's safe," Naruto reassures him.

"Okay," Sasuke says and follows the blonde.

Once they were back in "his " room, Sasuke sits on the bed. It was a nice bed. The room was actually amazing really.

Naruto locks the door behind them. Maybe he shouldn't worry about getting his throat ripped out. Naruto might have other x rated things in mind.

. He'd had a relationship with his chem partner. Neji was gorgeous. He had exotic eyes and silky long brown hair. Neji was also…a complete submissive. He was gorgeous, smart, and respectful. But there hadn't been any spark. He'd broken up with Neji last month.

It was just as well. Neji was an exchange student from Japan. He'd gone back to his family. They hadn't kept in touch. Sasuke did wish him the best though. It hadn't been an ugly breakup. If it wasn't there, it just wasn't there.

"You're smirking. That's a change of pace from about five minutes ago. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours," Naruto asks.

"I am not pretty," Sasuke scoffs.

"You're right. You're fucking beautiful. But it's an expression. So tell me," the blonde demands.

"Just that if you are planning on stealing my virtue, it's too late," the dark haired man answers honestly.

Naruto felt his fangs elongate. His pupils became mere slits. He felt an animalistic rage.

Someone else had touched HIS human. How fucking dare they?! He'd kill them. That's what he'd do. He wasn't going to share Sasuke with anyone.

"Who," he growls and soon has Sasuke pinned underneath him.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto had gone from joking around to…homicidal looking in less than five seconds. That wasn't normal and those fangs looked wicked sharp. His eyes no longer looked human. Then he felt Naruto pin him to the bed. It wasn't in a fun way this time.

"Naruto," Sasuke asks cautiously.

" . .YOU," Naruto snarls.

Sasuke squirms underneath his hold. Shit! It was like trying to move a mountain. It was at that point that Sasuke knew he was in big trouble. A jealous vampire was one terrifying sight to behold.

"No on-e," Sasuke answers and mentally winces at how pathetic he sounded to his own ears.

"Don't lie to me. You just said someone stole your virtue. I know someone did," Naruto growls.

"No one. He was just another student at where I went to school. We broke up last month. He's not even in the country anymore," Sasuke explains in a rush.

"You broke up," Naruto questions.

"Yeah," Sasuke answers with a nod.

"Who left who," the blue eyed vampire interrogates.

"I left him," the dark haired man replies.

"So you don't want him anymore," Naruto demands to know and seems to be searching Sasuke's face for any hint of deceit.

"No. He's nice. But he just didn't," Sasuke trails off.

"He didn't satisfy you," Naruto finishes.

"I'd rather not talk about this," the Uchiha says.

"It's okay. I understand now," Naruto murmurs.

"You do," Sasuke asks cautiously.

"It's normal for college students to take a few lovers. It doesn't usually mean anything. He couldn't even satisfy you. If you were mine, that would never be an issue," he purrs into his ear darkly.

"That's not really fair and it was hypocritical for you to get so fucking upset that I had ONE lover. You are hundreds of years old. You can't possibly expect me to believe that you're still a virgin. You've probably had hundreds, maybe even thousands of lovers. It was his first time being intimate with anyone. It takes practice," Sasuke snarls, feeling his anger bubble up inside him.

"You're right. It was hypocritical. I have taken others to my bed. I didn't exactly keep a tally of how many, but enough to make you blush I'm sure. Like I said before, vampires are very sensual creatures," Naruto responds.

"Did they even mean anything to you? For vampires does sex mean anything other than just physical gratification," Sasuke finds himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Some of them did. Some it was just both of us acting on a mutually shared attraction for a night or two and nothing more. But I'm always honest about my intentions with my lovers. I don't lead people on. Vampires are more open about sexuality in general than humans. But yes, we can love. We can love more deeply than you could possibly imagine right now," Naruto replies.

"You're always honest about your intentions," Sasuke questions.

"Yes, I am," the blonde says.

"So what do you want from me," the dark eyed man asks.

"Everything," he answers without hesitation.

"Everything? Could you be more…specific," Sasuke asks.

"I know it sounds insane. But there's something about you that just draws me like a moth to a flame. I want to make you scream my name in ecstasy. I want show you the world. I want to take you to places you've never even heard of. I want to show you off. I want to possess you completely. I don't want anyone else to touch you while I'm still alive. I want you to choose me…for everything," he finishes his declaration.

"Wow," Sasuke murmurs.

"And I'm sorry that I scared you. You are right, it was hypocritical to rage about you having one lover, when I've had many. It's just the thought of someone else touching you, makes me lose it. I would never hurt you. So you don't have to be afraid of me. Not now. Not ever," he pleads with Sasuke to understand and runs his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt, over his heart. Naruto was checking to see if Sasuke's heart was still racing from fear. It was. Dammit! He had fucked up big time. Sasuke was afraid of him. He just couldn't control his jealousy. How as he supposed to make Sasuke love him, if Sasuke viewed him as some beast who was likely to tear his head off?

"I was afraid when pinned me like that. You're a lot stronger than me. I couldn't get away," Sasuke admitted.

"I feel like such an asshole," Naruto mutters.

"Good. You should. You acted like one," Sasuke taunts him.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I deserved that one," the blonde concedes.

"Yes, yes you did," the human agrees.

"I think I know why you and your lover didn't…click though," the blue eyed vampire muses.

"…You never even met him. You can't possibly know why. But go on. I need a good fucking laugh after all this. Why," Sasuke asks.

"When you were with him, who would you say took the reigns sexually," the Medieval man asks.

"… That's really none of your fucking business. But I did. So? He LIKED it that way," Sasuke mutters.

"I figured as much. That was the issue. Dracula was the same way. People who just roll over and do what you want them to, submissives just don't do it for you. You prefer someone who can challenge you," the blonde observes.

"…You're trying to say that you think I prefer being on the bottom," Sasuke states in disbelief.

"There's a lot more to sex than who does the pitching. I can be about more than who "tops" but yeah. Essentially you want someone who can boss you around," Naruto responds.

"And let me guess, you are a Dominant vampire and are so generously offering your services to me, the poor little," he trails off.

"Yeah I'm a Dominant. But for you, I'd go either way. I want you that badly. Yes, I'm offering. When you are ready though. I would never force you or anyone," he promises him.

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to ever "be ready?" What makes you sure that I would take you up on your offer," Sasuke demands to know.

"Sasuke, I can hear your pulse race around me. I can hear when your heart skips a beat or two. I could feel your erection earlier. Your mind might not have accepted me. But your body sure has," the blonde states and kisses him on him on the forehead.

"You know this whole you being a vampire and being able to hear my hear rate thing, isn't really fair," he says.

"I know. Just another reason for you to agree to be changed. But you think on it. You should probably be some rest," the blonde tells him.

"No. I'm fine. I don't need any rest," Sasuke says.

"I promise you that no one will bite you while you sleep," Naruto reassures him.

"How can you know that," he demands.

"Like I said, you're ancestor was well respected. You carry his blood in your veins. They won't do anything without your permission. You're special," the blue eyed man informs him.

"And you aren't just saying that because you want to fuck me," Sasuke taunts him.

"Don't talk like that," Naruto warns him.

"You're kidding me. A Medieval Vampire can't handle swearing," the young man asks in disbelief.

"I don't mind swearing. I do it all the time. It was the context. When we are together, it won't be fucking. It will be making love. Do you understand me," he asks Sasuke seriously.

"…You're still assuming that I'm going to say yes," Sasuke replies.

"You will. I can tell you feel the same pull towards me as I do to you. You are just being more…stubborn about it. It's alright though. I waited centuries for someone like you. I can wait a little longer," he promises him.

"You are way overconfident," Sasuke tells him.

"I've been called worse. Good night, my love," Naruto says.

"Don't call me that," Sasuke hisses at him.

"What mine or love," the vampire asks.

"Both. You don't love me. You just want to sleep with me and you're good with words. There's no possible way that someone like you wants some college boy," Sasuke scoffs.

"You're wrong. I do love you. You are mine. You always will be. Just like I'm yours. You just need some time to accept it. Good night," Naruto says, leaving.

He walks outside the room. He saw Gaara there. He was grateful that Vlad had soundproofed his room.

"How'd it go with Juliet in there," the red head asks.

"Juliet," Naruto asks raising an eyebrow.

"The whole star-crossed lovers thing. After he has to die to be with you. It makes sense. He's too pretty to be a Romeo. So he has to be Juliet," the other vampire explains as if it was all very obvious.

"It's complicated. He's scared about the whole vampire thing," Naruto answers.

"I know. I talked to him about it. That's not what I meant and you know it," the feral looking vampire continues.

"He wants me. Sasuke is just afraid to admit it. I think it's more about becoming a vampire than me. It still hurts though," Naruto confesses.

"You just met him, Naruto. Only a few days ago he was just your normal everyday college student. This all must seem unbelievable to him. Not only is he supposed to accept that vampires are real and he's Dracula's Descendent. But you want him to accept you as a lover. You want him to do both of these things at roughly the same time. That's a lot to demand of someone you just met. He needs time is all," his friend advises.

"I know. I can wait," Naruto agrees.

"Good. Good things come to those who wait. Patience is a virtue," the red head says.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Bites

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. My yaoi stories tend to fly a bit under the radar for some reason. Thank you guys for sticking around. I know that there was a pretty big lag between updates.

Chapter Warning: Orochimaru being creepy. Don't worry Naruto won't let Orochimaru touch Sasuke without a fight. Disney references.

Chapter Four

Sasuke felt an enormous sense of relief when Naruto left. The college student didn't know how much of his reaction to Naruto was real, if any. He was a vampire. He'd already proven himself capable of messing with Sasuke's mind. He sounded honest. But if he was really hundreds of years old, by now he could have learned to be a very good liar.

 _"He couldn't even satisfy you. If you were mine, that would never be an issue,"_ Sasuke remembered the blonde purring into his ear and couldn't suppress a shiver as he did so.

The blonde had made such bold declarations of love. If he was to believe Naruto then the vampire really wanted to travel the world with him, make love to him, and they'd belong to each other forever. The blonde was either nuts or maybe trying to seduce him because he was Dracula's descendent. Sasuke was having a hard time deciding which it was.

It was fucking crazy. He barely knew the blue eyed man. But Naruto had sounded so certain of all his declarations.

Sasuke was reminded of fantasy romance novels. He had never really been much of a romantic. He definitely didn't believe in love at first sight.

Lust at first sight? Sure. But love took time. Naruto appeared to be a big believer in love at first sight though. That or he was the best actor that Sasuke had ever seen. It was all so damn confusing!

It all felt more than a little surreal. Sasuke kept hoping that he would wake up back in his dorm and that this would turn out to be nothing more than a strange dream. Unfortunately, that still hadn't happened yet. The dark haired man was forced to conclude that this was actually happening. Sasuke just didn't know how to deal with that fact.

"You are way too attracted to him for this to be normal. You might want to talk to Tsunade and Jirayia. It's possible you are Blood Mates," Gaara tells his best friend.

"You really think so," the blonde asks.

"It would explain a lot. If that is the case, you really do need to approach this delicately," the red head advises him.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to them," Naruto heads off to find Jirayia and Tsunade.

"Jirayia, Tsunade you two have a minute," the blue eyed vampire asks them.

"Of course, brat," Tsunade responds.

"What do you need, kid," the white haired vampire asks.

"Well it's about Blood Mates. How do you know if someone is your Blood Mate? I mean I get that there is a powerful attraction, there's some sort of telepathic link, and a power boost from it. But how do you know if someone is your Blood Mate? What are the signs? Is there some sort of test you can do to find out," he questions them.

"The sexual chemistry is intense. They are all you can think about. Their blood is the most delicious you've ever tasted. You'd be able to hear each other's thoughts or at least feel each other's feelings if you were trying and they weren't blocking you. Of course, if your blood mate is still human, obviously the last part is not in effect," Jirayia answers the curious blonde's questions as honestly and concisely as he could.

"So if I really wanted to know if Sasuke's my blood mate, I would have to drink some of his blood," Naruto summarizes.

"Exactly. Though that kid is scared witless. He does have quite the impressive pokerface, but I heard how his heart was racing when he talked to us. He's scared. He's smart to be scared. His entire world has been turned upside down and he's in a castle where anyone of us could easily kill him," Tsunade observes.

A few days later, Naruto checks in on Sasuke. He'd given him a few days alone. He wanted to give Sasuke some space. But something was wrong. His pulse was weaker than normal and even by Sasuke's standards he was more pale than he used to be. Fuck!

"Sasuke, have you been eating or sleeping at all," Naruto demands to know.

"I can't sleep. I'm in a castle full of vampires who want nothing more than to turn me into one of them. I don't want to leave my room to get food. So no, I haven't been eating," he informs Naruto.

"Shit! You should have just asked me to get you something to eat, if you were that scared. I'll go get you something," the blonde says.

"I'm not scared," Sasuke says defiantly.

"Whatever! I'll be right back," Naruto darts off and heads to the kitchens.

Scarcely two minutes later, Naruto returns with what could only be described as a feast. He was carrying a large tray filled with salmon, ham, a salad, grapes, cheese, bread, and even cheesecake. Oh and he'd grabbed a couple water bottles for the Uchiha to wash it down with.

The thing about the world's most powerful vampires gathering in one place meant, they could afford the best. The cooks knew to keep piping hot food ready on hand at all times. (Vampires didn't need to eat human food to survive, but some enjoyed the taste and it did dull your thirst a bit.)

"Wow," Sasuke mutters looking at what Naruto brought him.

"One of the perks of being essentially vampire royalty. We have awesome cooks. I didn't know what you liked. So I got you a bit of everything. Now eat," Naruto orders.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He grabs a water bottle and starts biting into some of the ham almost immediately. Naruto shakes his head and sits behind the human.

He had stayed away for a few days thinking that Sasuke just needed some more time to process everything. But in his absence Sasuke had decided slowly starving himself was preferable than risking his neck. Dammit. He should have seen this coming.

Well lesson learned. He wasn't going to let Sasuke out of his sight again until the man became a vampire. Naruto smiles when he sees Sasuke bit into the cheesecake. Some frosting got on his face.

Naruto was never one to let a good opportunity go to waste. The blonde vampire leans over. Sasuke eyes him warily. But the blue eyed man wasn't so easily deterred. He licks the frosting off of Sasuke's lip. This caused his human to turn an adorable shade of pink.

Yes, Sasuke was his. He just hadn't accepted it yet. That was okay though. They had all the time in the world for him to accept it.

Naruto had centuries, potentially even thousands of years to win him over. Hell, maybe tens of thousands of years. Though most vampires tended to go insane long before their 1000th death day. It was easy to get bored when you had seen everything. Naruto knew he'd never get bored as long as he had Sasuke around though.

"Couldn't you just tell me I had some frosting on my face," Sasuke asks.

"I could have. But where would the fun be in that," the blonde asks smugly.

"You are impossible," the dark haired man mutters.

"Says the man who nearly starved himself to death. Do you know what kind of damage sleep deprivation can do long term to humans," the blue eyed vampire demands.

"I imagine generally not fatal. Walking out there or falling asleep here could have been," Sasuke counters

"Sasuke if you insist on staying human for now, you need your rest. Look at those bags under your beautiful eyes," Naruto murmurs and gently reaches out to trace them, proving his point.

"If I get some sleep, will you stay with me? Just to make sure they don't bite me and you'll keep your hands to yourself," he asks.

"I'll always stay with you, if you want me to. I'll keep you safe. I can't make any promises on that last part though," Naruto tells him and grins in a cheeky fashion.

"I'm being serious," Sasuke says.

"I know. I wouldn't you know molest you in your sleep or something. I just want to hold you and maybe a little caressing. Nothing dirty, I promise," the blonde tries to bargain.

"I guess I can live with that," the Uchiha says with a loud yawn and gets underneath the blankets.

"Good. Get some sleep. Not that you need the beauty sleep. But it's for your health," Naruto tells him.

"Yes, father," Sasuke says mockingly.

"Actually I'm old enough to be something like your 5 x or 10 x great grandfather, if you wanna get technical," the blonde says merrily.

"Oh that's not creepy at all," the other man says sarcastically.

"You'll get used to it," Naruto joins him under the covers and pulls Sasuke against his chest.

Sasuke feels his face heating up. Naruto was dressed. But the 20 something could feel the well defined muscles of the blonde's chest pressed against his back. Naruto must have been a knight or something in the old days, he decided.

"See? Isn't this better," Naruto asks.

"Better," Sasuke wasn't sure what the vampire was referring to.

"Than trying to hide your attraction to me. You belong in my arms. It's a good thing you have me. You really do need to take better care of yourself, " he says and kisses the back of his head.

' "Since my heart is still beating, I'd say I win in the whole taking care of yourself competition," Sasuke scoffs.

"You are a sassy one," Naruto muses.

"Damn right," Sasuke replies and closes his eyes.

Naruto holds him close the entire night. He looked so exhausted. The blonde actually felt guilty. His human was obviously terrified.

The blonde vampire realized that was probably a logical response for someone in Sasuke's position. But still, why couldn't Sasuke be one of those humans that thought being a vampire would be the coolest thing ever? That would have made things so much easier.

The next morning, Sasuke wakes up. He felt better. The college student had eaten and gotten some decent sleep in. He was still painfully aware of how dangerous his situation was. But it was a start.

He couldn't help but take the image of a sleeping Naruto. He looked so peaceful. It was at odds with the image of the seductive blonde who was normally a whirlwind of energy. Though he was somewhat relieved to note that vampires actually slept at all.

"Can I help you, my heart," Naruto asks and opens his eyes.

"What'd you call me," Sasuke asks warily.

"My heart. It's end old expression. It's sort of the Medieval version of saying baby or my love," he explains.

"Oh. Alright, I guess. That's probably the least creepy thing about this place. Do you know where I can hop into a shower or bath. I've been here awhile and I'm starting to feel pretty…disgusting," the Uchiha admits.

"We have both. You got a preference," the medieval vampire asks.

"Shower would probably be better," he answers.

"Alright. I'll show you to one and grab you something to change into. You probably want to get of the clothes you've been wearing for like a week straight. Right," he inquires.

"Yeah, that'd be good," Sasuke agrees.

Naruto smiles and leads Sasuke to a truly massive bathroom. Seriously, the Uchiha was almost positive his entire dorm could have fit neatly inside it, with room to spare. Vampires were such show offs, he decided.

"Here you go. Don't worry about someone walking in on you. This is breakfast time for vampires. So if you hop in and out real quick, that shouldn't be an issue," Naruto informs him.

"Thanks," Sasuke replies and shoots Naruto a grateful smile.

"You know, my heart," Naruto starts to say.

"Yeah," the dark haired man asks.

"You don't have to shower alone," he replies.

"You fucking pervert," Sasuke growls and hurls a towel at him.

"Alright. Alright. The prince is protective of his virtue, I get it," Naruto says and raises his hands in a, _I surrender_ gesture.

"Besides, if we showered together, it wouldn't be quick," Naruto says with a wink and heads off.

"Pervert," Sasuke mutters under his breath and turns on the hot water.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was about ready to get out of the shower Fuck it felt so good to be clean again. Sasuke almost moaned in bliss, but he restrained himself. He had some dignity and the blonde would probably be back any minute.

Sure enough, Sasuke heard the sound of foot steps. Right on time. Maybe the blonde would be nice enough to hand him a towel.

"Hey, could you hand me a towel," Sasuke says, reaching his arm outside the shower to grab it, while staying firmly behind the curtain. (He was not about to give the blonde a peep show.)

"Of course," Sasuke hears a snakelike voice say, that definitely did not belong to Naruto.

He felt his blood run cold. Everyone else in this place besides him that he'd seen so far was a vampire. He was naked in the same room as a vampire. Given what Naruto had said about the guest list of this place, a very powerful and ancient vampire.

He sees a pale hand, slide a towel behind the curtain. Yeah, this wasn't Naruto. Naruto sported an impressive bronze tan. The man's fingernails were also long enough to be a cause for alarm.

"I can hear your heart pounding. I take it you must be Vlad's long lost descendent," the voice says.

"Yeah," Sasuke answers and prays Naruto gets back soon.

"You're afraid. I can tell this by how your heart races. But you show no fear in your voice. This is impressive. I must confess I am curious to see what Dracula's genes can produce so many generations removed. I heard you were of Japanese descent, is that correct," he inquires.

"Yeah. Very much so. But I'd be more willing to talk about my family tree after I'm dressed," Sasuke tells him.

"So modest. I do apologize for not greeting you earlier. But my flight was delayed due to bad weather. From I hear you are quite the stunning specimen. You will soon find out that very few vampires conform to human modesty," he continues.

"It's fine. Good to know. But I AM human. So I am conforming to it," Sasuke responds.

"Oh allow me to give you a crash course. It will make things easier for you after the transformation," he says and joins Sasuke in the shower.

"Get the fuck out now," Sasuke growls.

"They were right. You are quite stunning. You need not be so afraid little one. The change isn't painful if done properly. It can be quite orgasmic if the sire chooses to make it so, actually," he murmurs and reaches for Sasuke.

Sasuke however wasn't having it. He looks around for something to defend himself with. Dammit. All that he could grab was a plunger. Well maybe it could work as a stake. He yanks the rubber part of it off and holds it between them defensively.

"I said get out," he hisses.

"Hmm you are trying to create an improvised stake. Clever. Quite bold. I do give you points for creativity. I'm afraid I must subtract some for being delusional though," Orochimaru says and was behind Sasuke almost instantly.

Sasuke gulps. He'd never seen such speed before. He had thought the thugs that attacked him were fast. But this guy, was in a completely different league.

"There. Now I think you are beginning to understand. If any of us wanted you dead or to turn you without your permission, we could do so quite easily. Luckily for you, you come from an impressive bloodline and have such a pretty face," Orochimaru observes.

"I said get the fuck away from me," Sasuke snarls.

"My my, such vulgar language from such a pretty little thing. Ah I see that you do indeed take after Vlad in many ways. Your size is very impressive for a human, even more so considering you aren't erect. Perhaps we can fix that," Orochimaru says and sinks his fangs into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke screams. He tries to yank himself away from Orochimaru's fangs. That only digs his fangs in deeper and tears a good chunk out of his neck. Blood was flowing freely and quickly from the wound, only to be washed down the drain almost as quickly as he was bleeding out.

"Your blood is intoxicating. What do you say we end this and just turn you? You can take your rightful place and I get a damn tasty meal out of it," the dark haired vampire states.

"Get the fuck away from me," Sasuke says, clutching his neck and trying to make a run for it.

It was useless though. Sasuke was fast. But he wasn't vampire fast. Orochimaru grabbed onto him before he ever got the door.

Fortunately, for Sasuke his screams had been heard by a certain blonde vampire. Naruto comes running. When he gets to the bathroom, he sees Orochimaru with Sasuke, in the shower, and _his heart's_ vicious looking neck injury. It didn't take a genius to realize what happened.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU," Naruto growls, his fangs lengthening instantly and he slams the other vampire into the shower floor.

"Oh so you care for him? Have you laid some sort of claim on the human? I can't blame you if you have. He is magnificent, isn't he? His blood tastes divine. Have you tried it yet? I am curious though why you would be so foolish as to leave him human? He's so vulnerable now, like a newborn babe. Do you not care about your new toy that much after all? Perhaps you just wanted a couple of good fucks and were content to let him be ripped to pieces by whoever found him," Orochimaru taunts Naruto.

Sasuke watches the power struggle in horror. He'd never seen this side of his blonde. Naruto was like an animal. He was snarling, biting, clawing, punching, kicking, and everything else. The two vampires were moving too fast for him to even tell who was winning.

He had to get help. The Uchiha rushes towards the room that he knew to be Gaara's. Gaara was Naruto's friend, right? He'd be able to help.

Gaara had just finished breakfast when he heard someone screaming outside his door. They were banging on it desperately. He vaguely recognized the voice as belonging to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what is wrong? What happened to your neck," the red head asks in horror when he opens the door.

"I was attacked by a vampire in the shower. Naruto is fighting him. He needs help! Hurry," Sasuke pleads.

"Dammit," Gaara growls and follows Sasuke.

The red head didn't expect to see Orochimaru. He probably should have though. He always did favor young human males for "companions." Naruto to his credit was giving the much older vampire a good run for his money. Still Orochimaru was the same age as Tsunade and Jirayia. Alone, Naruto was going to lose that fight. Gaara jumps in.

"Gaara," Naruto cries out.

"Your human told me you could use some help," the red head replies and charges at the dark haired vampire.

"Awe he tattled. Tsk tsk. Such a naughty human," Orochimaru looks at Sasuke.

"Go to Hell," Sasuke growls.

The sounds of the fighting soon attracted attention. It was Jirayia and Tsunade. One look at Sasuke's neck, the furious Naruto and Gaara, and their old "friend" told them all they needed to know. Tsunade gets in there and lands quite the sucker punch to Orochimaru's nose.

"How DARE you attack Dracula's descendent and one of our own?! Actually two of our own. Have you completely take leave of your senses," the busty blonde growls out.

"He's going to become a vampire or someone's dinner sooner or later. I was just speeding up the process," Orochimaru nurses his bloody and broken nose. (Which Sasuke noted seemed to be healing right before his eyes. Holy shit.)

"That's not your decision to make. Hey, kid let me see your neck," Jirayia says.

"…," Sasuke wasn't too keen on having another vampire near his bleeding neck, but he didn't want to sound rude to the man who helped rescue them.

"I'm over 2000 years old. I have more control over my bloodlust than almost anyone," he reassures him.

"Alright," Sasuke says and cautiously approaches him.

"Shit. He got you good. Looks like he got you by the neck and you tried to tear yourself away. You could have bled out if you waited much longer," Jirayia says, biting his hand, and offers it to Sasuke.

"What are you doing," the dark haired man asks.

"Vampire blood has healing properties. You won't become a vampire because you haven't been drained of your blood. It will heal you," he explains.

"I don't know. I think it might be better to just let it heal the old fashioned way," Sasuke answers warily.

"Sasuke, do it," Naruto tells him.

"It's quite an honor to have a vampire willingly offer you their blood, let alone one of Jirayia's stature. I find myself…a little jealous," Gaara muses.

Sasuke sighs. He cautiously glides his tongue along Jirayia's bleeding wrist. He blinks when he felt his shoulder grow warm, really warm. When he looks at it, he saw the wound closing almost magically. Actually, it probably was really magic.

"Thanks," he mutters.

"Anytime kid," Jirayia tells him.

"Naruto, are you okay," Sasuke says rushing over to him.

"Yeah, nothing some blood won't fix. I'm more worried about you, my heart," Naruto answers and pulls him into his arms.

"I'm alright," he says.

"Sasuke, you need to let someone turn you. This will just keep happening otherwise. As a vampire, you won't be as vulnerable," the blonde tells him.

"I know that but I," Sasuke trails off.

"Don't want to be a vampire. Sasuke I promise you that you will enjoy your new existence," the blue eyed man reassures him.

"A whole new world of dazzling shimmering splendor," Sasuke says mockingly, making a Disney Aladdin reference.

"Exactly," Naruto says laughing.

"You're Jasmine in this case, just so you know," the human tells him.

"What? Nah. I'm definitely Aladdin. You're way prettier than me and I am the one showing you the new world," the blonde counters.

"Dammit. Do I at least get a pet tiger," Sasuke sulks.

"You can have whatever you like," Naruto answers him cheekily.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Bites

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. That was actually a big response for one of my yaoi stories. One reviewer requested more descriptions and POVs. Would you guys like to see first person chapters told from Naruto and Sasuke's point of view or do you prefer keeping it third person? Yep, as one reviewer said that was so Orochimaru. Glad the Aladdin reference was well received and most people seem to like the pacing of the story. Onto the next chapter…

Chapter Warning: Hmm lime? Some erotic/adult descriptions of Naruto being friskyish with Sasuke? I'll put a warning up before it happens for those who prefer a more innocent story.

 **Viewers Choice:** Do you want Sasuke to become a vampire next chapter or to keep him human awhile longer? Majority will rule based on what reviewers say.

Chapter Five

"I want to learn how to fight," Sasuke informs Naruto once they were alone in his room again.

"You already know how to fight. I saw you on that tape. For a human, you are damn good," the blonde assures him.

"That's the problem. I'm good for a HUMAN," the darked haired man responds.

"Sasuke, I could teach you some techniques to fight against vampires. Maybe you could hold your own against some low level vamps or even medium ones. But these are the cream of the crop. Every vampire in this place is here because they know how to handle their shit, as humans say," the blue eyed man explains.

"I don't care. I still want you to teach me," the college student insists stubbornly.

"My heart, I don't want to fight you. But if you want to get some exercise in and work on your stamina," he growls seductively into the younger man's ear and let's Sasuke's imagination fill in the blanks.

Sasuke feels his face heating up. Dammit! He was torn between his hormones that were seriously considering Naruto's generous offer and indignation. Why couldn't Naruto take him seriously? He wasn't weak! Just because he was human didn't mean that he was weak!

"Naruto, I mean it," he insists and the stubborn college student makes it clear that he wasn't going to give up.

"I know you do. I just don't want to hurt you. If I trained with you, I would. I wouldn't mean to but it would happen. So just forget about it. If you became a vampire, you wouldn't need the training," the blonde says and couldn't resist brushing his lips along Sasuke's neck.

The injuries had healed almost instantly thanks to Jirayia's powerful blood. But he couldn't help but be unsettled. Orochimaru had attacked Sasuke. Sasuke had probably come within a few seconds of being raped, killed, or turned. It made Naruto's blood boil just thinking about it.

He knew it was unhealthy to be so attached to someone he just meet. But he couldn't help it. Somehow the human had become his everything. Maybe he really was Naruto's blood mate. But he couldn't tell because he hadn't been granted the privilege of drinking the dark haired man's blood.

He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. He shouldn't have let his heart out of his sight, even to grab some clean clothes. It had been tempting fate and fate had chosen to bite them both in the ass. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. If he had to put Sasuke on a leash to protect him to make sure that the younger man didn't leave his sight, he would.

"Nhh," Sasuke moans and couldn't help but lean back into Naruto's gentle necking.

"Besides, you're safe with me. I won't let him touch you ever again," Naruto growls menacingly and vows.

"Naruto, I know you mean that. But you can't be with me every second of every day," Sasuke points out.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," the blonde says and resumes kissing Sasuke's gorgeous creamy neck.

There was as far as Naruto could tell, not one part of Sasuke's body that didn't arouse him. But his neck, it was stunning. Humans might not pay much attention to someone's neck. Vampires did though. It was a creamy shade of ivory and the skin was so silky.

It practically begged to be marked. He could feel his fangs lengthen. He wondered what Sasuke's blood tasted like.

"Owe," Sasuke cries out more from shock than actual pain when he feels something sharp against his neck.

"Shit! Sorry. I didn't mean to. Sometimes the fangs just kinda come out on their own. Think of it as like getting an erection. Sometimes it just happens," Naruto says in a rush.

"It's okay. You didn't do it on purpose. It didn't really hurt. I was more surprised than anything," Sasuke mutters.

"I promised you I wouldn't bite you without permission. Here let me make it up to you," the blonde offers.

"You didn't bite me. You were kissing and your teeth just got in the way. It was an accident. Don't worry about it. Wait make it up to me how," Sasuke asks cautiously.

"Pleasuring you. You don't have to do anything back. Just enjoy," he murmurs into his ear.

"H-ow," Sasuke finds himself asking and swallowing hard. (Sasuke decided at that moment, that Naruto's bedroom voice should be classified as a lethal weapon.)

"Helping you with that," Naruto's eyes glance down at the rather impressive tent in Sasuke's pants, causing Sasuke to look away in embarrassment.

 **Warning Lime**

"So you're offering what exactly…oral? A hand job," Sasuke warily dares to ask.

"I was offering the second. But if you are up for me sucking you off," Naruto trails off with a smirk.

"H-ands are fine. I mean if you g-et a fang boner from just kissing my neck, I'm not sure I want your teeth near my dick at this point," he answers, after thinking about it. (Sasuke's life had just gotten really fucking weird. He couldn't believe he was turning down oral from a hot blonde.)

"Fang boner, really," the blonde asks with a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me! You're the one who said it first," the dark haired man says with a scowl.

"Well I didn't put it exactly like that, but I guess your description is pretty accurate," Naruto replies with a chuckle.

"It is," Sasuke defends himself.

"Just relax. Let me make you feel good," Naruto whispers into Sasuke's ear and pulls the other man further into his lap.

"Just your hands," Sasuke questions.

"Just my hands," Naruto promises.

"Alright," the human nods his head in consent.

"It'll be better than alright," Naruto promises as he reaches for Sasuke's zipper.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a cocky son of a bit-CH," Sasuke starts to say and then yells when he feels Naruto's powerful hand find his manhood and begin pumping him.

"A few times yeah. My mother could be pretty…aggressive. But let's leave her out of it when I'm making you cum, my heart," he answers.

"Fuck! You know what I meant," Sasuke pants out.

"Yeah, I do. You are just fun to tease. Relax, you're way too tense," Naruto coaxes him and continues stroking him, while sliding his other hand underneath Sasuke's shirt.

"I'm in a castle full of vampires that want to turn me into one. Of co-urse I'm tense," Sasuke says and bucks against Naruto's hand desperately.

Fuck. That felt good. Sasuke thought he knew what his body did and didn't like. But he just found out he was an amateur.

Naruto was jacking him off a Hell of a lot better than Sasuke had ever managed to do. The rough, slightly cool hands of the vampires played him like a master musician might play a violin.

"Shush. Don't think about that. You're with me. You're safe. I'll protect you. I promise," Naruto says and brushes his hand over Sasuke's abs and marvels at the feeling of them.

He smiles to himself. His human was in exceptional shape. Naruto was grateful he was Dracula's Descendent. A body like that shouldn't go to waste in a few decades. No, it should be preserved in all it's splendor for as long as possible.

"Nhhh fuck! Naruto it feels so good," Sasuke pants and leans back into the blonde.

"That's it, my heart. Don't hold back. I want to know how good I make you feel," he strokes him faster and glides his hand over Sasuke's apparently rather sensitive nipples. (If the way he started squirming as anything to go by.)

"Naruto, stop I'm going to," Sasuke pants and tries to wiggle out of his hold.

"Don't be embarrassed," he growls into his ear and makes sure that Sasuke wasn't able to wiggle away from him.

He figured that he was just worried about coating Naruto's hand. Naruto didn't give a damn about that though. Actually, he wanted to see what Sasuke looked like in the middle of an orgasm. He wanted it badly.

A few pumps later and Naruto watches as Sasuke arches in pleasure. His eyes clouding over in carnal bliss as he exposes his neck and climaxes harshly in Naruto's hand.

Sasuke pants and Naruto could see his human's face turned red. He was probably mortified spilled his seed on Naruto's hand. Naruto didn't care. The vampire was just feeling an enormous amount of pride at pleasing his soon to be lover. (And Sasuke was going to be his lover VERY shortly, he promised himself.)

 **End of Lime**

"How the fuck did you do that," Sasuke asks panting as he tries to come down from the high of his orgasm due to Naruto's sensual touches.

"You know that old saying, practice makes perfect," the blonde asks.

"Yeah," Sasuke says.

"Let's just file it under that category," he tells him.

"Ohhh," Sasuke says and goes quiet.

"You're jealous," Naruto states.

"What? God no. I'm not jealous of your vampire boy toys," Sasuke scoffs as if the very idea was offensive to him.

"Yes, you are. It's okay. I'm glad you are though. It shows you care. But I swear I haven't touched anyone else since you've been here. I don't want anyone else," Naruto tells him.

"It's not that. You're from the freaking Middle Ages. It'd be stupid to assume you were a monk all that time," Sasuke huffs.

"Then what's upset you, when only moments ago you were more than happy with me," the blue eyed vampire asks.

"It's nothing. It's stupid. Forget it," Sasuke says, zips his pants, hops out of the bed, and heads towards the door to try to hide his embarrassment from the vampire.

Sasuke probably should have counted on Naruto's vampire speed blocking him. He really should have. But in his defense, he was still somewhere between an afterglow and feeling a deep sense of insecurity. That's a tough spot to be in, if you wanted to think straight.

Naruto darts ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke was fast for a human. But Naruto wasn't human. He pushes the other man against the wall and places his hands over his head, pinning him.

"You don't really think that you can actually run away from me, do you," he purrs darkly at him.

"Well yeah. Forgot about the whole super speed thing," Sasuke mutters as much to himself as Naruto.

"It comes in handy at times like this. Tell me what's wrong," Naruto pleads with him.

"It's just that you've been around a really long time. You've probably had lots of lovers. Some of them most likely have hundreds of years of sexual experience. I'm…not that experienced," the last Uchiha admits.

"Ohhh. So this wasn't about you being upset that they had pleased me. You are worried that you wouldn't be able to. That's…sweet, my heart. But don't worry. I wouldn't expect you to know the things they do, not yet at least. Besides, I could get off on your sexy little moans alone. And I have all the time in the world to introduce you to all forms of carnal pleasure. You'll learn. I'm a very good teacher," he promises.

"Just shut up," he scowls.

"Ah you are back to your normal sunny self," Naruto says with great amusement.

Tsunade knocks on the door. Naruto hears the knock and opens it. He smiles at her.

"Hey, Granny Tsunade," Naruto says.

Sasuke takes a few steps back. Tsunade seemed sane for a vampire. But he had already nearly had his neck torn out by one today. He wasn't going to have it happen a second time.

"Brat. Sasuke, Orochimaru attacked you. Would you like to be present, while we discuss how to deal with this fact," she asks him.

"What…like a trial," Sasuke asks, blinking.

"Something like that," she says dryly.

"No way in Hell. I'm not letting Orochimaru get anywhere near him again," Naruto says.

"I'll do it," the dark haired man says.

"SASUKE," Naruto growls.

"If I don't, he'll think I'm weak. He'll just try again. Besides, you said you would protect me, right," Sasuke asks.

"Of course I will. I always will. But are you sure about this," he demands to know.

"No. Not really. But I want to see him punished," Sasuke says determinedly.

"Alright," Tsunade says and they head off to the dinning hall.

Naruto glares daggers at Orochimaru and sits down. The blonde pulls Sasuke into his lap and wraps his arms around him protectively. The statement was pretty clear, _He's MINE._

Sasuke feels his face heating up. Did he really want to be known as Naruto's boy toy? Then again, the blue eyed vampire had protected him, was an amazing kisser, and apparently quite skilled with his hands. If he was going to have a vampire boyfriend…Naruto would be a very good choice.

"I really don't know how you are able to resist biting him, Naruto. I have to commend you on your self control," Orochimaru muses and seems to be going out of his way to deliberately provoke the blonde.

"Because he doesn't want me to bite him yet. Asshole. You fucking cornered him in the shower and nearly tore his neck out," Naruto growls and tightens his hold on Sasuke.

"I didn't mean to injury him. I merely meant to turn him. He tried to run away with my fangs still in his neck and hurt himself. But his blood is quite intoxicating. If I was you, I wouldn't wait. Someone else will do it sooner or later," the older vampire states.

"You attacked one of Dracula's descendents. That's normally grounds for war. However, as Vlad isn't here to defend his family and Sasuke is not currently a vampire, one can't be declared at the moment. But we can not allow you to get away with this unpunished," Tsunade states.

"I don't see how anything I did was wrong. Why are you all coddling him? He is going to become a vampire or die at some point. He's the only descendent of Dracula left. If he dies, the line dies. Chaos will erupt in Europe. Is that what you want, Tsunade," he asks.

"You know the laws. You can not turn someone without their consent. Clearly he did not give it," Jirayia argues.

"The fact that he's still here qualifies as consent. He was surely told he could leave at any time," the other vampire counters.

"Sasuke as his offense was against you. You do have a right to decide his punishment," Tsunade says.

"Is anyone here capable of restraining him," Sasuke asks.

"Myself and Jirayia individually can match him, together we can restrain him. Why do you ask," she states.

"Good. He's going to need to be restrained for what I have in mind. Please do it," he says.

Jirayia and Tsunade head over to Orochimaru and hold him down. Sasuke gets off Naruto's lap. The blonde was not happy about this in the slightest.

"I have to stand up for myself, Naruto," he says and ignores the protests of the Medieval vampire as he walks over to face tormentor.

Sasuke looks at the objects on the table. He grabs one of the chalices. That should do it. He wasn't strong enough to physically yank someone's teeth out. But he could smash.

Once Orochimaru is restrained, he slams the cup straight into the his mouth, shattering his fangs. Orochimaru howls in agony. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Don't ever touch me again or I will find a way to kill you," he says and calmly walks back to his …well whatever Naruto was to him.

"Fuck Naruto. Your human is brutal. He defanged Orochimaru," Gaara asks.

Defanging was largely considered to be one of the worst things that could happen to a vampire. Eventually they would grow back. Vampires had amazing heeling capacity. But…fangs took longer than any other part of the body. It was also humiliating to be a fangless vampire.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Naruto mutters when Sasuke retakes his seat.

"I'll do that," Sasuke says wryly.

"That's something Vlad would have done," the blonde tells him.

"I don't care. Just as long as it drives the point home," Sasuke says and rests his head on Naruto's neck.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS," Orochimaru hisses.

"I don't think so. If I heard the others right, it sounds like I have some sort of vampire army," the Uchiha taunts him.

"You really think any of your soldiers can beat me? I am over 2000 years old," he hisses.

"Individually? Probably not. But I imagine collectively, they could get the job done," Sasuke sneers.

"You stupid slut! Let's see how much you like your little boyfriend there when he can't draining every last drop of your blood," Orochimaru snarls and hurls a glass at Sasuke.

The glass slams into Sasuke's face, causing him to bleed badly. Thankfully he was able to shut his eyes before the impact. Wait he was bleeding in a room full of vampires that considered him some type of delicacy. Shit! This was not good. He needed to get out of there NOW.

Sasuke jumps out of Naruto's arms and takes off like a bat out of Hell. Naruto rises to his feet and was intent on going after him. Gaara tries to block him, running ahead of his friend. The red head tries to block his path. Yeah, that wasn't going to work.

"Naruto, don't do this. You know he needs more time to adjust," Gaara says.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY GAARA," Naruto growls.

"No. You'll regret this if you do it. You know you will," the red head tries to reason with his friend.

Sasuke runs and he runs. Shit. He needed to hide somewhere fast. Naruto was like a dog that smelled blood now. He wasn't' going to just give up.

Sasuke needed to hide. He ran for his life. Maybe Tsunade and Jirayia could calm Naruto down. Then someone could give him some blood to heal his face and things would go back to normal. Well whatever normal was at this place.

Sasuke finds a room and darts inside. He quickly locks the door. He then shoves as much furniture as he could by it. Maybe that would work. Sasuke pants and tries to catch his breath. His heart was hammering in his chest. The young man wonders if he was actually going to have a heart attack.

Naruto growls. He could scent Sasuke's blood. If he couldn't he would have been able to follow the sound of his heart. The young man was terrified. He as scared out of his god damn mind, actually.

The blonde knew this. He knew that it should upset him. He didn't want his heart to be scared of him. But he just smelled so good.

It wasn't fucking right that Orochimaru got to taste him, but not Naruto. He was trying to save Sasuke. He loved Sasuke and Orochimaru just wanted him for his blood and body. It wasn't fair!

He'd get to satisfy his hunger. Sasuke would become a vampire and not need to be afraid anymore. Then they could be together for the rest of their unnaturally long existence. It was perfect.

He didn't know why Sasuke had such a fucking hard time understanding that. But he'd make him understand. He slams his arm into the door and shatters it. Sasuke had apparently shoved every piece of furniture he could find by the door. Oh like that was going to stop him.

"You don't actually think furniture is going to keep me away from you," he asks.

"Well it was worth a shot. Naruto, please get one of the other vampires. I just need a bit of blood. Then my face will heal. Things can go back to normal. Well whatever normal is around here," Sasuke pleads.

Naruto kicks the furniture out of the way. He was idly impressed by how much shit Sasuke could throw by the door in such a short amount of time. But that wasn't going to be enough.

"I don't want that. Sasuke, the longer you stay human the worse off you'll be. Orochimaru could have killed you. Don't you see that? Just let me sire you. If not me, you can choose anyone here. Stop gambling with your life," Naruto yells at him.

"Naruto, you aren't yourself. You are just thirsty, that's all," Sasuke says, gulping and curses his luck when he felt his back push up against the wall.

"Do you know how fucking insulting it is, that HE got to taste you. But you won't let me," Naruto demands to know, cornering him.

"I didn't want him to," Sasuke protests.

"I know. But he did. And you know why he did, because you chose to stay human. If you'd been a vampire, he never would have pulled that," Naruto growls and Sasuke feels the blonde's tongue lick his bleeding cheek.

Naruto lets out a moan of pure bliss when he FINALLY gets to taste his human's blood. No wonder Orochimaru had been taunting him. In his centuries of existence, nothing had ever compared to the taste that was Sasuke's blood. Fuck he was now rock hard, like someone had shot him up with an aphrodisiac.

"You're my blood mate. I've waited centuries to find you. I'm done waiting," Naruto growls darkly and continues gliding his tongue along Sasuke's bleeding face.

Sasuke wasn't sure what a blood mate was. But he looks around desperately for a way out. He really didn't want to die tonight.

Maybe Naruto would snap out of it. Another vampire would find them and stop Naruto. Shit. This just wasn't right. Scarcely an hour ago, the blonde had been giving Sasuke the most mindblowing orgasm of his life and now that same man might rip his throat out.

"Naruto, please. You said you wouldn't bite me without my permission," Sasuke pleads.

"I know. But you'll see, it's better this way. I can make it feel good," Naruto promises and grinds his erection against Sasuke.

"I don't want to die," Sasuke pleads again.

"It's okay to be scared. But you won't die. Well you won't stay dead and when you wake up, I'll be right there. I'll always be there," Naruto promises and moves his mouth from Sasuke's face to over his neck.

Naruto could hear his beloved's heartbeat with terror. Damn it. Why couldn't he understand? He was just trying to protect him. They were made for each other. Blood mates.

He knew that Sasuke would be angry with him when he woke. But that was okay. Naruto was confident that their blood mate bond would win out over time. He'd make it up to him. He'd be a good mate. Sasuke would forgive him in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Bites

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. If I'm counting the results right we have a result for our **Viewers Choice.** **By a staggering 8 to 2 margin, Sasuke stays human for now.** He will become a vampire at some point though. So for the two who wanted a vampire Sasuke now, please be patient. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Six

Naruto didn't understand. Sasuke was clearly terrified. The dark haired man was pleading with him not to do it. Why didn't Sasuke want to be a vampire? Was he just afraid of death? He knew that he'd come back. There was no reason to be scared of that. Sasuke was smart enough to understand that, right?

Pain maybe? Didn't he believe the blonde, when he told him that it wouldn't hurt? He could make Sasuke writhe in ecstasy as he turned him. He found himself licking his lips in anticipation at that particular thought. He could help Sasuke kick off his new existence with a bang, several really. Naruto had great stamina.

"Naruto, you said you wanted me to choose you. You promised. I didn't choose to be turned yet," Sasuke stills when he feels the vampire's fangs around his vulnerable neck.

"I know, my heart. Don't be scared," he murmurs and tries to calm his blood mate down.

Don't be scared? Had Naruto lost his damn mind? He had his fangs against Sasuke's neck. He was going to die and he hadn't even hit his 30th birthday yet! How the Hell was he supposed to not be scared at a time like this? The idiot was actually trying to calm him down, when he had his fangs so close to his artery?!

This wasn't right. Sasuke should be overjoyed that Naruto wanted to be with him forever. (Well at least centuries or thousands of years. In theory vampires were immortal, but not in reality.) The blonde was offering him eternal youth, power, and love. Why was Sasuke rejecting it?

The blonde could hear the other man's heart racing with absolute terror. What was he doing wrong? It would be natural to be a nervous before your turning, but not this nervous.

It couldn't be because Sasuke didn't want him. Naruto remembered back to their kisses and when he made Sasuke cum. The physical chemistry was electrifying. Naruto had never felt such a strong desire for anyone before. Sasuke felt it too. He knew that. So he knew it wasn't an issue of Sasuke not wanting him at least physically.

"Naruto, please," Sasuke pleads again, hating how desperate his voice sounded to his own ears.

Naruto summons all his willpower to move his mouth away from his beloved's neck. He could scent the salt of Sasuke's tears. He wasn't sobbing. No, his heart was too proud for that. But there were silent tears sliding down his face.

Fuck! Naruto had never felt so guilty in all his life. That was saying something as he had over 500 years worth of guilt he could draw from. He made his blood mate cry! What the fuck was wrong with him? He was a horrible mate. The vampire had waited centuries for his blood mate and here he was absolutely fucking blowing it!

"Why," Naruto demands to know.

He was entitled too a reason dammit! Why was Sasuke putting his life in jeopardy like this? What if he hadn't heard Sasuke's cries for help when Orochimaru attacked him? What if he had been just a few minutes too late? His heart could have died or been forcibly turned. The longer he stayed human, the greater the chance something like that would happen. So why risk it? What was so terrifying to him about becoming a vampire?

"I don't want to die. I know I'll come back. But what if I come back wrong? What if I go on a killing spree after I'm turned? I don't want to hurt anyone, well except Orochimaru," the other man asks.

Sasuke definitely wanted to hurt Orochimaru. He knew that freak would eventually try to get revenge on him. He had defanged the fucker after all. He hoped it was permanent. He probably should have asked Naruto or someone if it was. Oh well.

"You won't come back wrong. I wouldn't let that happen. I told you, I'll be beside you the whole time. Don't get me started on Orochimaru, just hearing his name makes me want to kill something," the blonde growls and Sasuke was glad that he was not the target of Naruto's fury.

"I just need some time. I barley know anything about what I'm getting myself into. I don't know anything about the vampire world and apparently I'm expected to lead some sort of army," Sasuke states.

"The army is currently being run by Vlad's second in command. He's good at what he does. So no need to worry there. But I guess I can see your point. It's not really fair to expect not to look before you leap. I'm sorry. I wasn't being fair my heart," he murmurs and bites his wrist, offering it to Sasuke. (Healing his injuries was the least he could do to make up for chasing after Sasuke like he was dinner.)

"For your injuries. It'll make you feel better. You know like it did for your neck," he continues.

"Thanks," Sasuke says and glides his tongue along Naruto's bleeding wrist.

Naruto groans. Fuck! The feeling of Sasuke's tongue against his skin was divine. He was also drinking Naruto's blood. He knew that it was only to heal his face, but it made him happy. They were blood mates. They should be drinking from each other.

He wondered how he tasted to Sasuke. Did he get the same high that Naruto had from the dark haired man's blood? Probably not.

Humans tended to be squeamish about the drinking blood thing. He didn't want to ask. If Sasuke didn't like the taste of his blood, even as a human that would really hurt.

"I was a bad mate. I made you cry," Naruto says, gently wiping away tears from Sasuke's face.

"It's alright. You didn't mean to. It's only natural that you saw blood and wanted to hunt. It's like a lion seeing a wounded zebra or something. Of course you were going to go after me. You stopped. That's what matters. What's with all this mate stuff," Sasuke asks and tries to shift the conversation away from the fact that he had cried. (Fuck that was embarrassing! He wasn't some chick in a horror movie!)

"Could I explain the blood mate thing later? You already got a lot on your mind," Naruto asks.

"Alright I guess," Sasuke decides not to push it and really it was the least of his concerns at the moment.

"But Sasuke please think about becoming a vampire. If you don't want me to turn you after what just happened, I completely understand. You can choose someone else to sire you. But I want you to be safe," Naruto murmurs and caresses his cheek.

Sasuke found himself leaning into Naruto's caress. He knew it was stupid. The vampire had almost killed him only moments ago. But the blonde was really good at this whole soothing thing. Disturbingly good really.

Sasuke figured it had something to do with the fact that the blue eyed vampire had been born into an era of constant war. It was extremely likely that he had plenty of practice comforting people before and after being turned into the sexy vampire who was caressing him. God only knows what Naruto had seen over the years. It was a sobering thought. What would Sasuke see over the centuries if he chose to become a vampire?

"I just want some time to learn about what I'm getting into and explore more," he tells him.

"How much time," Naruto asks.

"A week," Sasuke asks cautiously.

He was stalling and he knew it. Maybe if he said a week, he could come up with something. If he asked for something more like a month or a year, Naruto would probably know he was stalling. A week might be believable. Sasuke hoped it was anyway.

"And at the end of a week, you'll become a vampire," Naruto asks and looks at Sasuke intensely, as if trying to determine if the other man was trying to trick him.

"If I like what I see," Sasuke tells him.

"And if you don't," the blonde asks.

"I'll leave. I'll go home. You said I could come and go as I pleased," the other man tells him.

NO! He wasn't going to let him go. Naruto could feel his fangs elongate. He wasn't going to lose his heart. Never. He'd chain him to the bed before it came to that.

"N-aruto, your fangs," Sasuke gulps.

"Sorry. I just can't bare the thought of you leaving. I'm not going to bite. I promise. Well at least without your permission," Naruto murmurs and tries to calm Sasuke.

"Oh," Sasuke says and tries really hard to avoid looking at the blonde's big blue eyes.

He knew that if he looked at them, he'd lose his resolve. But it was his best chance. It was giving this place a fair chance. But also an escape hatch, if it turned out this world was full of more Orochimaru's than Naruto's. A guy had to keep his options open, right?

"You'll give it a fair shot? You aren't just saying this so you can pretend that you tried and leave in a week," the blonde demands to know and his voice was full of suspicion.

"Yes, I'll will and I'm not," Sasuke promises.

"Because if you do, I know I can make you happy," Naruto tells him and Sasuke shivers a bit from the intensity of his tone and gaze.

"Come. Let's get you to bed. You're shiver. You must be freezing," he offers his hand to Sasuke.

That wasn't the reason Sasuke was shivering. But he was more than content to let the blonde think that. It was better for his pride. The Uchiha takes his hand and heads back to his room with him. He was a bit disturbed that he now thought of that bedroom as his room. But he tries to shove that thought to the side. It wasn't important right now.

Naruto lays on the bed and pulls Sasuke against him. The blonde wraps the blankets around them like a cocoon and his arms protectively around him. He'd warm him up if he was cold.

The blonde was determined that to prove that he could be a GOOD mate. He could take care of Sasuke. He could make him happy. That and he really just enjoyed holding him. This gave him a good excuse to do so.

"So you said you wanted to learn more before you made a decision. What would you like to know," Naruto murmurs.

"Let's start with you. I know you're Medieval. But I don't know what era what country you come from. Definitely European judging by that hair and those eyes, though," Sasuke muses.

"England. I was born the same year as Henry the VIII actually," Naruto answers.

"English? Didn't see that one coming. You don't have an accent at all and you are about as far as prim and proper as it's possible to get," Sasuke laughs and seems to find Naruto's response funny as Hell.

"Eh, I can still use my old accent if I want to. Once you've been around long enough, you tend to lose any native accent you had. Well unless you are consciously trying to keep it," the blonde continues.

"But that would make you over five hundred years old," Sasuke says as he did the math.

"Yeah. 1491 was my birth year. I was 19, in 1510. Technically I've been a vampire for 506 years. If you are really keeping score. So I just barely make the cut as far as Elder status goes," he tells him.

"Are you trying to tell me that 500 is YOUNG for a vampire," Sasuke asks incuriously.

"No. That's why it's called an Elder. You have to be a vampire for five hundred years to technically be one. Though there are some vampires here who are younger. Only about 25% of the vampire population is over 500," he says cheekily.

"So the whole immortality thing is vastly overstated," Sasuke asks and makes a note of that.

"In theory, we could live forever. But most get killed by another vampire, something else, or boredom can be lethal. People start doing the craziest shit when they reach a certain age just to try to feel something. I'm not worried about that anymore though," Naruto says.

"Why is that," Sasuke asks.

"I have you now. I'll never be bored as long as that's the case," he tells him.

"Smooth," the human replies.

"Always," Naruto responds.

"So what were you back then? Peasant, noble, merchant, royalty, or something else," he questions.

"Noble. High enough on the food chain that we didn't have to worry about going hungry. Low enough that we didn't have to worry about assassination attempts," he answers.

"Goldilocks zone, huh," Sasuke muses.

"Something like that. You are royalty though. Vlad was a Prince even when he was a human," the blue eyed vampire informs him.

"Yeah, I know. Like that means anything now," the dark eyed man replies and rolls his eyes.

"It does. If you become a vampire you inherit all his assets. That includes an army, a hell of a lot of property, and other things. Even his harem," he elaborates.

"Harem? You're kidding me, right," Sasuke questions because he wasn't entirely sure if Naruto was joking with him or not.

"Nah. He was equal opportunity. Bisexual. Men and women," the blonde continues.

"…Good to know. Well I don't want them. So what the Hell would I do with them," the Uchiha asks.

"You could keep them as staff or let visitors use them. That is one way to curry favor with other vampires who are high up on the food chain," the Medieval Vampire informs him.

"That's…disgusting," Sasuke scoffs.

"Maybe. But it works. Vlad never took someone unwilling into his harem. They know what they signed up for. Most are nymphos or just honored to belong to a vampire of his…well your stature," he states.

"Well I guess if they are there willingly, that's okay. Did you ever…you know," Sasuke trails off.

"Take advantage of an offer to have some fun with a harem," Naruto finishes.

"Yeah," the dark haired man asks.

"A few times. It was seen as a bit disrespectful if you didn't at least look a bit. Good times. Good times. You'd be amazed at what you can learn from them. There's especially this one wicked trick that you can do with your tongue if you practice it enough. It'll blow your mind," he assures him.

"…I think I'll pass on the tongue thing," Sasuke mutters.

"You sure," Naruto asks.

"I don't want you to use some trick on me that a cheap whore taught you," Sasuke snaps.

Sasuke finds himself pinned underneath Naruto. The blonde pulls the younger man's hands over his head and keeps them locked in place. The human wasn't sure if he was actually in trouble or if Naruto was just feeling frisky. He gulps.

"First of all, they weren't cheap. Dracula had rather expensive tastes. Secondly, I'm happy to hear that venom in your voice. The jealousy just radiates off of you. It's fucking hot as Hell actually. Third, it isn't needed though. They meant nothing to me. They were fun, but nothing more. You are my blood mate. You're the only one I want now and forevermore," he says passionately and kisses him.

"I still don't have any idea what the fuck blood mate means," Sasuke growls, returning the kiss.

"For vampires, it's like our version of a soul mate. There's an intense sexual attraction of course. If both are vampires, there's a mental bond. You can hear each other's thoughts and feel what they feel, if you aren't blocking each other. And of course their blood tastes…really fucking good to each other," he explains.

"Oh and you think we are blood mates," Sasuke states more than asks.

"I know we are. Do you have any idea how hard it was not to turn you, once I tasted you," he demands to know.

"No. But I appreciate that you didn't. Remember you agreed to a week," Sasuke reminds him.

"I know. But you wouldn't be cruel enough not to give me a chance to prove myself," the blonde purrs.

"Prove yourself, how," Sasuke asks cautiously.

"As your lover," he answers.

"Naruto, I really don't think that's a good idea. I mean if I leave in a week, I'd feel like I led you on and that would be pretty sleazy of me," he tells him and hopes the blonde could be talked out of this.

"But if you leave in a week and we never became one, I'd always wonder. That'd be even crueler, don't you think," he responds.

"Become one," he questions.

"I thought it sounded more romantic, than sex. I imagine you are the type that thinks the phrase _make love,_ is sappy," he tells him.

"You're right. I do think that sounds sappy. Yeah, becoming one does sound better," he agrees.

"So is that a yes," he asks.

"I'll think about it. If I let you, you'd probably be able to fuck my brains out for at least a week and then I wouldn't be thinking straight when I made my decision," he says.

"Good thing you are gay. You don't need to think straight," Naruto teases.

"Smartass," Sasuke says and tosses a pillow at him.

"Better than a dumbass," he chuckles and catches the pillow, kissing him.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru growls. That damn brat had actually defanged him. He had been around when the calendar was still B.C. And some human, who might not even be 20, had smashed his fangs? It was fucking humiliating.

He couldn't possibly let this go unanswered. Dracula's descendent or not. His reputation would be damaged. It'd take centuries to rebuild it, if this got out. No no, he'd have to either kill the boy or take him as his B.A.S.S. That was clearly the only way that his honor could be restored.

While he was foaming with rage, he had to admit the second option sounded more appealing. He could see why Naruto was following him around like a love sick puppy. The man was beautiful. Vlad would be proud to see that his genes had survived so well. (Even if now his descendent didn't look at all European. He looked completely Japanese. But if you looked closely there were hints of Vlad there.)

Certainly, he acted like Dracula when it came to punishments. Breaking his fangs, how deliciously sadistic. Did the child even knew what that meant in vampire culture? Probably not. But he had good instincts. He might have simply wanted to make sure Orochimaru couldn't bite him again. Still it showed that he was capable of playing rough.

"Well at least I know he prefers men. If he didn't he wouldn't have sat on Naruto's lap," Orochimaru muses as he begins his plotting.

Tsunade sighs as she curls up against her blood mate, Jirayia. It was hard for the blonde to admit, but Orochimaru had lost it. He had attacked the descendent of Dracula. Yes, Vlad had been much younger than them. But he had more than held his own at any meeting with vampires two or even four times his age. It was impressive really.

"It seems Naruto found his blood mate," she says.

"It looks like it. Kid has good taste. I mean if I was gay, I probably would find him to be an excellent source of research for my novels," the erotic writer states and earns a good whack for that one.

"You pervert," Tsunade scoffs.

"Yes, but that is one of the many reasons why you love me," he replies smugly.

"Orochimaru isn't going to let that defanging go. He'll try something," she says, suddenly more seriously.

"Yes, I'm aware. But without proof, we can't do anything. The dispute was settled according to law. We have to wait until we have proof," he tells her.

"I know. I just wish we didn't. Nothing is ever easy when it comes to that brat," the busty vampiress says, referring to Naruto.

"No, nothing ever is. But it's not so bad. I mean the kid must like the other kid. He was sitting in his lap. We know that he likes men. So their sexual orientations match up. If they didn't, that would have been tragic," the white haired vampire muses.

"Yes, it would have been. I just hope that Naruto can be patient. The Uchiha brat looks like he is having a hard time processing all this," she says with a sigh.

"Who can blame him? The kid has had his entire life turned upside down. It can't be easy. But he'll be fine. He has Naruto. It'll all sort itself out in time," he reassures his mate.

"I hope so. God, I hope that Uchiha brat has himself turned soon. The longer he stays a human, the greater the chance that tragedy will strike, especially with Orochimaru salivating for a chance at revenge," she states.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Bites

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this one is slightly late. I got a bit side tracked yesterday, as it was a very busy day. Real life stuff and other stories unleashed their plot bunnies on me.

 **You Decide:** For ANY chapter, if there are three reviews requesting Sasuke to be turned into a vampire, the next chapter he will become a vampire. This way, viewers decide. If there isn't three votes for a vampire Sasuke and I feel like it is really dragging the story along too much, then I'll have him turned. This probably wouldn't be until after chapter ten at least though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Lime/Lemon implied:** I don't think it quite counts as a lime or a lemon. But obviously I implied it quite heavily. Still I hope you guys like it :P.

Chapter Seven

Sasuke decided that this arrangement really wasn't fair. Naruto was a vampire with centuries of experience in seduction. He was just a college student who only had one notch in his bedpost. (He had lots of other offers, he just never took them, for the record!)

Here he was, wrapped tightly in Naruto's arms. The blonde seemed willing to wait for Sasuke to give him permission as far as actual sex went. But he was more than willing to test the boundaries on everything lead up to sex. To his credit though, if Sasuke protested Naruto would stop what he was doing. He was such a "gentleman." Well maybe Sasuke should say "gentle vamp." He appreciated it either way.

"Mmm." Sasuke let's out a contented sigh as Naruto runs his hands along his arms and underneath the dark haired man's shirt, over the muscles on his chest.

"My heart, you remind me of a cat." Naruto muses.

"…You are trying to seduce someone who reminds you of a cat? Doesn't that sound wrong to you?" Sasuke asks his potential lover in a tone that says, _Really? That's what you are going with?_

"I didn't mean it THAT way. I just mean you're graceful, you're quiet, you like being petted, and damn do you have claws. The look on Orochimaru's face when you busted his fangs was priceless." Naruto laughs as he explains his reasoning for comparing Sasuke to a cat.

"Well I guess when you put it that way, I kinda am." Sasuke admits and decides there were worse things to be compared to.

"Bet I can make you purr." Naruto promises.

"I'm sure you could." Sasuke replies and gulps.

Dammit. He probably should get out of here or tell Naruto to cool it. His cock got hard just from hearing Naruto say THAT. It probably didn't help that he had previously been enjoying a state of easy going arousal.

He wasn't full on ready to go, but he was…enjoying himself. Naruto seemed to be just fine with prolonged foreplay or some exotic mix of cuddling and foreplay. Cuddleplay?

"Is that you giving permission, my heart?" Naruto asks, smiles, and slides his hands over Sasuke's clothed thighs in what could only be considered a highly suggestive fashion.

"N-aruto." Sasuke groans.

"The way you say my name and that erection underneath your pants, says it is. But I would like to hear you say the actual words. I promise I'll make it worth your while." He growls into Sasuke's ear.

"Fuck. You're way too good at this stuff." Sasuke lets out a needy whine that frankly embarrassed the Hell out of him.

"What stuff is that?" He asks.

"You know…everything sexual." Sasuke admits.

"I've never heard of someone complain that another was too good at sex." Naruto chuckles.

"We aren't having sex. I said sexual!" Dracula's Descendent protests.

"That is a distinction without a difference to me." The blonde informs him.

"Not fair." He says.

"Well you know, my heart I'm sure we could make it more…balanced if you want. I have been doing most of the touching. Would it reassure you if you were the one to take the reigns for a bit?" Naruto questions.

"I don't know. You'd probably laugh at me." Sasuke mentally kicks himself for saying.

"I'd never laugh at you for something like that." The blue eyed vampire tries to reassure his blood mate desperately.

Fuck! How was he supposed to win Sasuke over with these obvious insecurities? Sasuke was afraid to touch him for fear that Naruto would laugh at him. He'd never do that! But his heart didn't seem get that. The beautiful human was constantly comparing himself to Narutos' former lovers.

No wonder he was so gun shy. How did someone with almost no sexual experience compete with a race of sensual beings who had in some cases had decades, centuries, or even thousands of years to refine their "techniques?" If Naruto was in Sasuke's position, yeah he'd probably feel inadequate as well.

"Alright." Sasuke says and rolls around until he was on top of the hot blonde.

Sasuke bit his lower lip. He leans over and presses his lips against the blonde. Naruto was more than happy to accept his tentative advance. It was a major breakthrough really. He wraps his arms around Sasuke and deepens the kiss.

Sasuke moans into the kiss and tries to take back control. The dark haired man was always amazed at how Naruto could make his blood feel like it was on fire. The description sounded painful, he knew. But it good fire. A VERY good fire.

Naruto couldn't help it. His hands started to wander and he grabs Sasuke's ass. That ass had been taunting him since the first day he saw the Uchiha. He grinds up against his future lover, letting Sasuke know that he very much did like where this was going.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hisses in pleasure when their arousals brush against each other, their clothes creating a maddening friction.

"We really have to work on your language, my heart. I'd say that I should wash your mouth out with soap, but I can think of far more pleasurable things to do with that pretty little mouth of yours." Naruto purrs up at him darkly.

Sasuke felt his face heat up. There really was no mistaking what the blonde meant by THAT particular comment. He decides to hide his embarrassment by deepening the kiss.

"I'm all about being fair. If you were kind enough to please me in that way, I'd return the favor." Naruto promises.

"Naruto, no one is getting oral tonight!" Sasuke puts his foot down.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." The blonde vampire says.

"If I hadn't felt your fangs myself, I'd never think you were a vampire. You sound so…normal most of the time. Hell you'd fit right in on campus. You'd definitely be a frat boy though." Sasuke muses.

"What do you mean by so normal? What do you think most vampires are freaks like Orochimaru? That we all hang out in crypts, sleep in coffins, drink blood, and speak like in the Old Days?" Naruto asks in a mostly amused, though slightly offended tone.

"I don't know. I mean what's normal for a vampire? You or him? Maybe Gaara is normal. I don't know. It's all so new." Sasuke answers.

"Were you a frat boy?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Could have been if I wanted. Legacy. If not for legacy than for other reasons. But I didn't really have an interest. I was more focused on my studies than getting drunk and banging whatever girl or guy happened to catch my eye." The Uchiha answers.

"You said girl or guy. Are you bisexual?" Naruto asks.

There wasn't a hint of judgment in it. Lots of vampires were bisexual. Actually probably most of them were. But still, he didn't like the thought that he'd have to keep men and women away from his heart.

"I only like men. Girls just don't do it for me." Sasuke's response reassured Naruto.

"Good. Bad enough I have to fight off the men to keep you. I would feel guilty about having to scare off the woman." The blonde tells him.

"How chivalrous." Sasuke remarks dryly.

"You said you weren't a Frat guy. But were you into that type? I mean you said you could see me as one." The blue eyed man asks.

"You're an exception. Usually no." The human replies.

"If I was human would you let me have you?" Naruto suddenly questions and he wanted to know.

Sasuke might actually be scared that he was a vampire? Would things have been different if Naruto had a heartbeat? The blonde had to know.

"Honestly?" Sasuke says, tilting his head to the side as if considering it.

"Yes, I want to know." Naruto tells him.

"I probably wouldn't have realized you were gay. You have that whole lovable dumb jock thing going on. I would have pegged you as the type to go after cheerleaders." He answers.

"I get that reaction a lot. But believe me, I would have made it clear that I was interested. What about then?" The blonde continues.

"You'd be exactly the same…only alive?" Sasuke asks for clarification.

"Yes. Exactly the same, only human." The blonde answers him.

"Probably. It would have been rocky at first. I'm used to being the…well you know." Sasuke trails off.

"The one who initiates things." The blonde offers.

"Yeah. And you are just so…I mean it's pretty obvious you prefer to take charge." Sasuke adds.

"You don't like the idea of being bottom because it doesn't appeal to you or you are skittish about giving up that much control?" Naruto decides just to be blunt and ask.

"It's more the second than the first. I mean…if I was into the guy enough, the first wouldn't really be a problem." Sasuke answers honestly.

"Good. The skittishness is easier to solve. Plus if it really is an issue for you, I have no problem letting you be the ravisher." Naruto tells him.

"Good to know. But you still aren't getting laid tonight." Sasuke replies in a smug fashion.

"You sure?" Naruto asks as he grinds up against him.

"FUCK!" Sasuke groans and squirms.

"You are so sensitive. I like that." Naruto murmurs.

"And you're an evil tease." Sasuke growls.

"I don't think of it that way. Tease implies that I'm not willing to back it up. I am. Whenever you want." He informs Sasuke.

"I think I'm going to go get some air." The dark haired college student says.

"Sure. Just be careful." Naruto says.

"I will." He promises and heads off.

Sasuke had no idea how he'd go the next week without giving in. He just knew that if he did actually sleep with Naruto, that would be the end of that. The blue eyed vampire would definitely screw his brains out. He'd want to stay, if only for more of the pleasure that the blonde was so generously offering.

"Uchiha." Sasuke hears someone say and recognizes the voice as belonging to Gaara.

"Gaara." He greets.

"You look like a man who could use a drink. Come with me. Yes, we have alcohol in addition to blood." The red head answers the unspoken question about what kind of drink.

"Yeah. I could." Sasuke sighs and follows the red head.

"What's your poison?" The vampire asks.

"I need something strong. Vodka if you have it." He replies.

"We got it. We have a Russian vampire who attends the Summit. He'd kill us if we didn't keep the vodka well stocked." Gaara informs him and pours Sasuke a glass.

"Good to know." Sasuke says and downs a shot.

"Easy there Uchiha. You are a human. You don't have nearly the same tolerance we do. You don't want to get yourself completely trashed with Orochimaru lurking around." The red head warns him.

"Good point." Sasuke replies and sips the second shot.

"Trouble in paradise?" The vampire questions.

"No. Not exactly. I mean…Naruto's great. Fucking amazing really. It's the whole…well everything else." Dracula's Descendent tries to explain and waves his hand around the place as if to prove his point.

"So it isn't Naruto that is the issue, only his world." Gaara observes.

"Something like that. I know he wants me to become a vampire. He could have force turned me. He stopped. But I know he wanted to. I hate hurting him like this. But at the same time the thought of being dead is…" Sasuke trails off.

"Terrifying to you." The feral looking man finishes.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees.

"Do you believe that he loves you?" Gaara asks.

"Isn't that kind of personal?" The dark haired man replies.

"Yes. But so is talking about you potentially giving up your humanity. So I think we are well passed worry about what is personal and what isn't." The vampire reasons.

Sasuke had to admit he had a point. Maybe it was the vodka, but he felt more talkative. The red head was a good listener.

"Yes. I mean he must. He could have turned me. But he didn't. The way he looks at me and the way he touches me, says he does. It's crazy. I barely know him. But I do believe he loves me." Sasuke answers.

"Good. Do you believe that he'd let anyone hurt you?" The red head continues.

"No. He saved me from Orochimaru. He's very protective." The Uchiha answers.

"So you believe he loves you and he wouldn't let anyone hurt you. So why won't you trust him and let him turn you?" Gaara cuts to the chase.

"I guess when you put it like that, it doesn't make any sense." Sasuke admits.

"Exactly. I've known Naruto for a long time. He's willing to die and kill for his friends. I can only imagine what he'd do for his lover." The red head continues.

"I'll think about it. Thanks." Sasuke says and turns to go.

Naruto had followed Sasuke. He kept a respectful distance. It was obvious that human wanted some privacy. But he wasn't going to let Sasuke roam the halls of this castle without protection. God only knows what Orochimaru was planning to do to get some payback.

He was surprised when he saw Sasuke walk off with Gaara. Naruto tried to force down the bubble of white hot jealousy that erupted when he saw it. Sasuke looked so comfortable with Gaara. He told himself that he was being stupid.

Gaara was his best friend. He knew how Naruto felt about the handsome human. He wouldn't try to seduce Sasuke. But he followed nonetheless.

 _"Trouble in paradise?" He hears Gaara ask._

 _"No. Not exactly. I mean…Naruto's great. Fucking amazing really. It's the whole…well everything else." Sasuke answered and Naruto could see that the raven haired man was gesturing widely as if to make a point._

 _"So it isn't Naruto that is the issue, only his world." the younger vampire had summarized._

 _"Something like that. I know he wants me to become a vampire. He could have force turned me. He stopped. But I know he wanted to. I hate hurting him like this. But at the same time the thought of being dead is…" Sasuke trails off._

 _"Terrifying to you." Naruto listens as Gaara makes this statement._

Naruto winces. Gaara had put it in black and white terms. Sasuke might want him. But he didn't want to be part of Naruto's world.

The red head had gone on to ask if Sasuke loved him, if he thought Naruto would let anyone hurt him. The college student had said yes and no. It looked like somehow Gaara had at least made Sasuke think it over more.

The blonde felt guilty for his earlier jealousy. Gaara was a good friend. Such a good friend, that he was willing to help Naruto convince Sasuke that he should become a vampire.

That's when he saw Orochimaru coming down the hall. Dammit. See Naruto knew he couldn't leave his heart alone without something happening.

"I hope you realize, I can't just let that insult go unaddressed." Orochimaru says and opens his mouth to remind Sasuke what he had done, as he shoves him against the wall.

"I hope you realize that you are not allowed to fucking touch me ever." Sauke growls and knees him hard in the groin.

Vampire or human, no man wanted hit there. That always sucked. It looked like Sasuke had put in quite a bit of power behind that kneeing. Orochimaru actually growls in pain.

Naruto felt a swelling of pride for his beloved. Even as a human, he was willing to fight against a vampire. It was a fight that he had no chance in Hell of winning. But he wouldn't be cowed. (If only this bravery applied to actually becoming a vampire.)

"You are going to die screaming," Orochimaru snarls at him.

"Funny, that's what I was going to say to you," Sasuke growls and is slammed to the floor by the elder vampire.

Sasuke was putting up a good fight. He was amazing in his ferocity really. His fury was so great, that despite being faster and stronger, Orochimaru seemed to be having trouble keeping Sasuke held down. But it wasn't good enough. Orochimaru didn't have his fangs anymore. But that means he couldn't hurt Sasuke in other ways.

The only reason that Naruto hadn't jumped in yet was because they were rolling around so much, that he might accidentally hurt Sasuke. But the blonde fucking lost it when he saw Orochimaru try to strip them both. It didn't take a genius to realize what the Sanin had in mind.

"Don't you EVER fucking touch him!" Naruto roars and slams Orochimaru off of Sasuke.

"Ah here to save your pet. How adorable? But you must realize that you have no more of a chance of defeating me than he." Orochimaru snarls and the two vampires tear into each other.

It was brutal. Orochimaru didn't have his fangs. But he had his hands and feet. Sasuke winced whenever he heard Orochimaru crush some bone in Naruto's body. The blonde wasn't giving up though. He was slashing at Orochimaru with his massive fangs everywhere he could.

Orochimaru finally manages to pin the furious blonde underneath him. It was clear that he was about to finish Naruto. Sasuke was horrified. He noticed a statue of a knight. It had a sword on it. Sasuke hoped to God it was a real one.

"You shouldn't start a fight, you can't win. It is a pity. You had such potential." Orohcimaru snarls.

Sasuke gets behind them. He slams his sword straight through Orochimaru's back, where he assumed his heart would be. He'd never even touched a sword before. But he knew from the weight of it, this one was very much real.

Naruto watched the look of complete shock and horror on Orochimaru's face as the sword was shoved into him. Then the vampire just turned to dust, as all vampires did when "staked." His heart was a natural it seemed.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You know I was supposed to be the one playing the White Knight and you were supposed to be the Princess." He muses.

' "Stereotypical asshole." Sasuke growls.

"But seriously, you saved my ass." Naruto says cheerfully.

"Well it's too nice an ass not to save." The Uchiha states and seems somewhat pacified.

"Loving the sexy Samurai thing, you have going on at the moment by the way." Naruto continues happily, as if he hadn't almost died.

"Thanks." Sasuke mutters.

"Anytime." Naruto says and pushes Sasuke against the wall, kissing him.

Sasuke wraps his arms around his blonde's neck and happily returns it. Naruto wasn't going to take no for an answer this time. This was an _I need to know you're still here_ kiss. The blue eyed vampire had always been passionate as far as Sasuke could tell but this was a whole nother league.

A few hours later, Sasuke woke up in the hallway…completely naked. His modesty was preserved though. Naruto was laying on top of him also naked as the day he was born.

He could feel his face heating up as he remembered the night before. The things he had done and said. He'd never been so wanton. Naruto had drawn sounds out of Sasuke that the raven didn't know he was capable of making.

The blonde hadn't been lying when he said he didn't mind if Sasuke took the reigns. They had enjoyed each other in probably at least 4, maybe 6 different positions. They had blurred together in a sea of pleasure after awhile.

Sasuke knew that he had topped at least once, maybe in two of them. It didn't matter though. The blonde's desire was a force of nature, that threatened to consume him. But Sasuke didn't mind. What a way to go.

"Mmm what was that my heart about not getting laid tonight?" The blonde asks smugly as he affectionately runs his fingers through the other man's hair.

"Oh shut up." Sasuke says with a blush.

"I love you too." Naruto says smiling.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke says and shakes his head, but smiles.

"Maybe. But I'm yours and you are mine. That's all that matters." He says and kisses his new lover.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Bites

Author's Note: This is the chapter where Sasuke becomes a vampire! Also a lot of people think Orochimaru got off too easy. So I'll find a way to bring him back lol. Oh and we did get a request for Itachi to be brought into this. So yeah. Double the Uchiha's. Double the fun.

Smut Clarification: For those that were a bit confused, yeah they had sex in the hallway. No one came running to help that time because Orochimaru chose the attacking spot wisely. It's a really big freaking castle lol. Sasuke topped once or twice. Naruto topped more as far as positioning went if that confused anyone, I apologize.

Future limes/Lemons: I am pretty skittish about posting an actual lemon. I might though. For me, I worry about the mechanics. I've never written a yaoi lemon. But maybe I'll "woman up" and get over it for this story.

Chapter Eight

"Do I even want to know why the two of you are naked in the hallway?" Gaara asks a few hours later and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh hey, Gaara!" Naruto says cheerfully.

"That grin tells me all I need to know. Naruto I understand. I know that he enjoys the thrill of potentially being caught. I didn't expect you to have exhibitionistic tendencies though, Sasuke." The red head muses thoughtfully.

"I don't. We just got…caught up in the moment." Sasuke answers and tries to hide his blush.

"Well to be fair…it was more like caught up in several hours." Naruto beams.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke hisses at him.

"Well I'm hardly a prude, but unless you want to give the others a show, you might want to get dressed now. Is that blood on that sword?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah. I staked Orochimaru." Sasuke says smugly.

"You didn't really think it was going to be that easy, did you?" The other vampire asks.

"What are you talking about? I staked him right through the heart. He's dead now? Isn't he? Please tell me that freak is actually dead." The dark haired man pleads.

"The only way to kill someone of Orochimaru's age is to cut out their heart and completely destroy it. Staking him will only turn him to dust for a few days. But eventually he will reform. And he's going to be very, very angry." Gaara warns him.

"FUCK! Why does no one ever tell me these things?" Sasuke growls.

"Well I didn't expect you to go around staking vampires who have been around for a couple thousand years." Naruto defends himself.

"How long do we have exactly before he comes back?" Sasuke asks Gaara.

"Hard to say. Last time this happened, he was gone about 4 days. There's no way to tell where he'll rematerialize either. Sasuke, I really would urge you to become a vampire before he revives. He's only going to get worse. While you wouldn't be able to defeat him as a vampire, you might be able to at least run from him or survive long enough until aid comes." The red head tries to reason with him.

"You said four days. It hasn't even been a full day yet. We still have some time." Sasuke says.

"Some time, but not much." Naruto says and wraps his arms around his lover protectively.

"Would I still be able to go out during the day?" Sasuke asks.

"Not at first. You'd be burnt to a crisp as a new vampire. But over time, you will develop an immunity from the Sun. Naruto can go out during the day and only fill slightly ill due to his age." Gaara explains.

"Oh. Well at least I'm not giving up the day forever." The dark haired man replies and leans into Naruto's hold.

"Either way, we should go. Orochimaru's going to be gunning for you. I'd rather not have him know your location, when he wakes." The blonde tells Sasuke.

"Go where?" The college student asks curiously.

"Anywhere you want, my heart. I have homes all over the world." Naruto informs him.

"Anywhere? How about Paris?" Sasuke questions.

"The City of Love. Didn't realize you were a romantic." Naruto says with a smile.

"I'm not. I just…you know everyone should go at least once." Sasuke mutters.

"Well pack some clothes. We'll leave as soon as you are ready. Plus, it could be fun to take that fine ass of yours in the Eiffel Tower. Actually we could make a grand trip of it. A sex tour of the major world landmarks." Naruto states cheerfully.

"We are NOT having sex in the Eiffel Tower." Sasuke growls at Naruto.

"You said last night we weren't getting laid. But we did. I think thou doth protest too much." He chimes merrily.

"Unbelievable. Give him an inch and he'll take a continent…or several." Sasuke mutters.

"That is Naruto for you. He never does anything halfway. Enjoy your vacation. I would like to come with you. I don't intend to participate in the Sex Tour portion of the trip, but Orochimaru will wake soon. He knows that we are friends. He would try to get your location out of me." The red head says.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Sure Gaara. I don't mind. Do you mind, Sasuke?" The blonde asks.

"Doesn't bother me and he has a point. Orochimaru would probably try to torture him. I'm going to go pack." Sasuke says and heads off.

"Did he really stake Orochimaru with a sword?" The younger vampire asks.

"Oh yeah. Fucking hot as Hell really." Naruto answers.

"I imagine him playing with a large sword did excite you quite thoroughly." The red head remarks dryly.

"You have no idea. But come on. We better get going. Speaking of large swords, you never told me what team you swing yours for." The blonde asks.

"Oh that?" The red head asks as he packs with Naruto.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen you with anyone." The blonde continues.

"I prefer to keep my dalliances discreet. But I prefer men. They are less…fragile." He explains with a smirk.

"Ohhh. Got it." The blue eyed vampire says with a nod.

The next day they arrived in Paris. Naruto had gotten them rooms at a hotel. One for him and Sasuke, another for Gaara under false names. Just in case Orochimaru figured out where they went, there was no reason to make this easy on him.

"Really, Naruto? You got the Honeymoon Suite?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Yep! Only the best for you, my heart." He replies cheerfully as Gaara shakes his head and heads to his room.

Meanwhile, Itachi had just arrived at the hotel. It couldn't be true? Could it? Kabuto while not trustworthy was known for his "connections" in the vampire world. One of these connections was with a very powerful vampire named Orochimaru. According to Kabuto, his baby brother was alive. But he likely wouldn't be for long. It seemed that their ancestry had been discovered and he'd been whisked off to the Vampire Summit.

Somehow, Sasuke hadn't been turned or killed yet. It took a great deal of detective work, but the elder Uchiha was able to find out that Naruto had purchased three tickets to Paris under different names. Since they were landing during the day, he assumed that Sasuke hadn't been turned into a vampire yet.

"It's been years," he mutters to himself.

He had only been a boy of 13, when his family had gotten on that plane. The plane had crashed killing everyone in it. Well almost everyone. Itachi had survived…barely.

A vampire had been on that plane. The scent of Itachi's blood was too much for him to resist. But when he tasted it, he realized that Itachi's blood was special somehow. No human should taste that good. So he had taken Itachi into his care. He turned Itachi once he came of age.

"I must be crazy," he murmurs to himself.

His brother was traveling with an elder vampire and another vampire that while not an elder, was far older than Itachi. But he couldn't resist. If Sasuke was actually alive. He had to find him.

Would Sasuke even recognize him after all these years? He had been 13 the last time he'd seen him. He'd stopped aging permanently at 21. The new vampire had just barely gotten his thirst under an acceptable level of control. But he had to risk it. This was his baby brother after all.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at my friends?" Itachi hears a raspy voice say behind him.

Dammit! It was the red head. Itachi thought his name was Gaara. He was young to be allowed into the Vampire Summit. Which meant he was potentially even more dangerous than the ones who had gained access because of their age. Gaara must have done something damn impressive to be allowed into such an exclusive "club."

"It's a very long story." Itachi says.

"I have all the time in the world. As do you, judging by the fact that I do not detect a heartbeat." Gaara states and glides over.

"Yes, it would seem so." Itachi admits.

He would have made a fantastic dark angel, the vampire thought. He had fairly long smoky gray hair, crimson red eyes, fair skin, and from what Gaara could tell a rather…delicious looking body.

Particularly his neck, it was elegant and powerful at the same time. No bitemarks. The red head was a bit alarmed when he felt his fangs lengthen. It was almost unheard of him for have such a physical reaction to a complete stranger.

Gaara had been a vampire for about 150 years now. He'd traveled all over the world and met many interesting people (and vampires.) The red head had seen great beauties that came in both genders. Rarely, could the red head name someone who could match the man before him when it came to looks. Really, only Naruto and Sasuke sprang to mind immediately. Wait Sasuke?

"You look like him." Gaara observes.

"Look like who?" Itachi asks.

"Sasuke." The red head says and flits behind the other vampire.

The red head couldn't resist. He buries his face in the other man's neck and inhales. Yes, the scent was similar. It was different. Sasuke had more of a spicy scent. This man's was more…subtle. But it was similar enough that they had to be related by blood. Closely related at that.

"You aren't old enough to be his father. So I'm going to guess that you are Sasuke's brother? Maybe cousin. But brother is my first guess." The red head muses.

"Good guess." Itachi says and stays very still.

The younger vampire was well aware that setting this vampire off would only mean his death. He could beat someone who was older than him. He was an excellent strategist and powerful for his young age. But not when their fangs were so close to his throat.

"Well I'm certain he will want to see you. Come with me, Angel." He says, grabbing Itachi by the hand, and dragging him into the Honeymoon Suite where Naruto and Sasuke were staying.

"You really were amazing though. I can't believe you actually managed to stake Orochimaru. And you looked so hot with that sword too. I think I'm going to have to get you one to keep." Naruto says cheerfully as he wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist and kisses his neck.

"N-aruto." Sasuke whines.

"What is it?" The blonde says and nips lightly, not breaking the skin.

"You know that drives me crazy. My neck is s-sensitive." Sasuke says with a scowl and tries to squirm away.

"Yeah. I know that's why I do it. Speaking of doing it, you want to Christian the bed?" He asks slyly and starts to toy with Sasuke's belt.

"I hate to interrupt. But I believe we may have a family reunion on our hands." Gaara states.

"SHIT! Gaara don't sneak up on people like that." Naruto exclaims.

"Family reunion?" Sasuke asks, not seeing that Itachi was behind Gaara yet.

"Yes. Judging by the scent and the similarities in appearance, I surmised he is your brother. He claiming to be. Sorry, I didn't get your name, Angel." Gaara says.

"Itachi." He answers and steps into the light.

"I-itachi!" Sasuke stammers.

It couldn't be. Itachi had been killed in that crash, just like the rest of their family. But it was. He was older sure. But Sasuke would recognize his brother anywhere. Those markings on his face were rather distinctive…

"Yes. It's me. I survived the crash. A vampire found me. My blood was too tasty to kill me it seems. When I came of age, I was sired. I heard rumors that a descendent of Dracula had been found and that his last name was Uchiha. I put two and two together." He states and walks over to Sasuke.

Sasuke, however was less dignified in his reunion. He tackle hugged the Hell out of his older brother. Itachi was relieved he was a vampire, otherwise he might have a few broken bones.

"I've missed you." Sasuke says.

"I've missed you too foolish little brother. It seems that we have a great deal to catch up on. Including the fact that you appear to be at least bisexual or gay." Itachi says with a smirk.

"Naruto, let's give them some privacy." Gaara commands.

"Yeah." The blonde agrees and heads off with Gaara.

"So…angel?" The blue eyed vampire asks once they were out of earshot of the brothers.

"He looks like one. It fits." The red head says simply.

"So you are…into him?" The older vampire asks.

"I barely know him. He is…pleasant to look upon." Gaara answers evasively.

"Pleasant to look upon is Gaaraese for you want to fuck his brains out." The blonde muses.

"You are so crude. It's a wonder that Sasuke puts up with you." The other man teases.

Itachi smiles. His little brother was still adorable. How a 19 year old kid could be adorable, he wasn't sure. He just knew that the expression on his face was like a very excited puppy.

"What's it like?" Sasuke asks.

"I assume you mean being a vampire. After you are turned, you will find that living as a human you have been blind, deaf, and dumb. Everything is so intense at first. It is a shock to your system. Every sound, every sight, every taste, and every touch is magnified by a factor of a thousand. You'll be stronger, faster, heal at an abnormally quick rate, and you will be thirsty. So very thirsty. It borders on madness." Itachi answers honestly.

"Oh." Sasuke didn't know what to say to that.

"My foolish little brother went and fell in love with a vampire." Itachi states.

"Well…yeah. Naruto's a force of nature. It's kinda impossible not to love him." The younger man admits.

"There's no shame in it. I find both sexes appealing. It's quite common for vampires." His older brother explains.

"Well I kinda have to get turned and fast. I pissed off a very powerful and old vampire." Sasuke sighs.

"Then I advise you not to put it off any longer." He says.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sasuke replies.

The next few days, Naruto and Gaara were all too happy to play tour guide to Itachi and Sasuke. Neither of the brothers had been in the city before. The blonde was serious about his Eiffel Tower kink and kept trying to seduce the raven haired man into giving it a go. A fact which seemed to amuse Itachi to no end and fluster Sasuke.

"Have you ever tried bloodwine?" Gaara asks as he and Itachi were sitting at a vampire café.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking towards them. They had a lot of bags. Sasuke looked rather embarrassed. Naruto though was positively beaming. It looked like the blonde had decided to spoil Sasuke with gifts.

"No. I don't believe I have." Itachi answers.

"France is famous for its bloodwine in the vampire community." The red head states and pours them each a glass.

"Thank you." Itachi says and sips the wine.

"How do you like it?" Gaara asks.

"I can see why they are famous for it. This is…exceptional." The dark haired vampire replies.

"Good. It suits you. 1776 was a good year." The red head says.

"…You gave me wine that is as old as the United States?" Itachi asks.

"Yes, the older the wine the better the flavor. That is true of bloodwine as well." The red head says as if it was obvious.

"You are very generous. You didn't have to go to this expense." Itachi says.

"I wanted to." Gaara says simply.

"Hey, Itachi. You and Gaara ready to head back?" Sasuke asks.

"We've been ready. You and Naruto were gone on your shopping spree for hours." Itachi replies.

"What can I say? I love spoiling him." Naruto beams.

"I humor him because the sex is fantastic." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Didn't need to hear that little brother. But good to know. Shall we go?" Itachi says and gets up.

They head back to the hotel. Sasuke should have known it was too good to be true. Things were going so well. He had Naruto. He even had Itachi back. He was in one of the world's most beautiful cities. Yeah, things were going to well. In retrospect, he should have seen the following coming.

He feels himself get pulled away into an alley. Sasuke struggles and was panicked to see a pair of inhuman, though familiar yellow eyes looking at him. Fuck it was Orochimaru.

"Stabbing someone in the back. Tsk tsk. Dracula would be most displeased." Orochimaru hisses as he slams Sasuke into the wall.

"I wanted to make you suffer more. But they'll notice you are gone before long. I would have loved to rip your pretty little throat out. But alas, you took my fangs. This will have to do," Orochimaru pulls out his gun and shoots Sasuke in the lung.

He wanted the human to suffer. He could choke to death on his own blood. Orochimaru takes off running, knowing that Naruto would be close. He had just rematerialized and was not as strong as he was normally. That combined with the blonde's protectiveness of the human, would have made a fight most…unpleasant.

"Shit! Did you hear that?!" Naruto says, hearing the gunshot going off.

"Where is Sasuke?" Itachi asks and looks around.

"Orochimaru!" Gaara and Naruto say at the same time and all three of them take off running towards where the gunshot had been heard.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts and races over, seeing the younger Uchiha choking on his own blood, his white shirt stained blood red.

"Nn-aruto. H-e shot me." Sasuke coughs out and felt his vision going blurry.

"Sasuke, I have to turn you now or you are going to die. Do you understand?" The blonde says.

"Yes. D-o it. Don't want to l-eave you." He says as more blood pours forth from his mouth.

Naruto bites his arm and forces some of his blood into Sasuke's mouth, making him swallow. Then he bites into his beloved's neck and drinks deeply. This isn't how he wanted to do this.

The plan had been to seduce Sasuke till he was writhing in pleasure and then turn him. Make the transformation memorable in a good way. But that bastard had shot him! He was going to pay for this.

"Sasuke!" Itachi says and tries to go to him.

"I understand how you feel. But it won't help him. He's got to be turned now. You will only distract Naruto from doing what needs to be done and every second counts in his condition." Gaara murmurs and blocks Itachi from getting closer.

Itachi knew that Gaara was right. He knew that in his head. But his heart saw his baby brother bleeding to death in an ally. He had to help him.

"Itachi, no." Gaara says as the taller man tries to race past him.

Gaara sighs. He slams Itachi against the wall. He didn't want to use such force. But it seemed it was necessary. He was panicking.

The red head understood. Of course he did. He would have done the same thing if it had been Temari or Kankuro in Sasuke's position. But still Naruto had this. He would handle it.

"He's going to be alright. But you have to let Naruto finish. He'll need you when he wakes. Try to stay calm." Gaara says, softly.

"You're right." Itachi murmurs, while looking at his brother desperately over Gaara's shoulder.

"Of course I am. Your life will be much simpler once you realize that I'm always right. It won't be long now. He'll be a vampire like us. He'll be safer." Gaara promises.

"Always right? Aren't you the arrogant one?" Itachi muses.

"Justifiably so." Gaara assures him.

Naruto felt Sasuke go limp in his arms. He had done it. Sasuke was in transition now. He looks at his lover sadly and scoops him up in his arms. He walks over to Gaara and Itachi.

"Let's get him back to the hotel room before anyone sees him like this. We are going to need some restraints. He's probably going to lash out when he wakes." The blonde says.

"Of course." Gaara goes on ahead and goes through Naruto's trunk of things.

"These should work." The red head says.

"Yeah. Those iron metal chains are nothing to sneeze at," Naruto says and lays Sasuke on the bed with the utmost gentleness.

"One day, I hope that someone will look at me the way Naruto looks at your brother." Gaara says to Itachi.

"I'm sure they will one day. I hope for the same thing." He replies.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I didn't want it to be like this." Naruto says and brushes the hair out of his face, while removing the bloody shirt.

He couldn't bare to see him like that. With a bullet wound in his chest, bleeding. The least he could do would be to get that messy shirt off of him and clean his injuries.

"We'll make him pay, Naruto." Gaara promises him.

"Yeah. We will." Naruto snarls.


	9. Chapter 9

Love Bites

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm very pleased at the response for this one as the supernatural genre has always been one of my favorites.

Chapter Nine

A few hours later, Sasuke awoke in agony. **IT WAS ALL TOO MUCH!** The light that filtered in from the windows burned his eyes. Even the gentle breeze that flowed through the curtains felt like a chainsaw in his head because of his now very sensitive ears. The smells were overwhelming. He felt like his head was going to split open and that he was close to vomiting.

"It's okay. I know how intense it can be at first. But it does get better." Naruto whispers, remembering how painful super hearing could be at first.

"MAKE IT FUCKING STOP!" Sasuke screams out.

"Shush you just need a few minutes. You'll get used to it soon." Naruto says and pulls his lover against him.

Sasuke growls in pain. But he leans into Naruto's embrace. It brought some measure of comfort. Naruto wouldn't lie to him, right? If it was this painful to be a vampire all the time, surely the blonde would have shown it.

"There. That's it. Just relax." He murmurs.

What seemed like hours to Sasuke, was actually only a few minutes. But eventually things settled…somewhat. Things were still too loud, too bright, and their scents were too strong…but he wasn't as overwhelmed as he had been before.

"Feel better, my heart?" Naruto asks.

"A little." He answers.

"You'll feel even better after you feed. You can feed off of me. Vampire blood is very powerful." The blonde tells him and bites his wrist, so that Sasuke can feed easier.

Sasuke's instincts went into overdrive. BLOOD! In the blink of an eye, the Uchiha pins Naruto underneath him, and greedily starts lapping at Naruto's wrist.

Fuck! It tasted so good. He had heard of foodgasms before, but he had never taken them seriously. Sasuke had never tasted anything so good in his entire life.

Did all blood taste like this? No wonder Naruto had wanted to bite him so fucking much. Sasuke could understand now.

"That's it. Drink. You'll feel better." Naruto murmurs soothingly and runs his hands along his lover's powerful back.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. The blonde vampire groans when he feels Sasuke's fangs sink into his wrist deeply. It wasn't from pain though.

A vampire's bite was actually designed to feel pleasurable when they fed. It gave their "prey" a high. Their saliva contained loads of endorphins. Even if they didn't, Naruto still would have enjoyed Sasuke's bite.

It meant he needed him. The blonde was all too happy to take care of his lover in this way. He would always take care of him.

It wasn't enough. Sasuke needed more. He lets go of Naruto's wrist and tilts his head to the side, exposing the blonde's neck to him. Sasuke licked his newly formed fangs in anticipation before driving them straight into his lover's jugular.

Naruto was on cloud nine. Fuck Sasuke was a good biter. He had surprisingly good aim when it came to finding major arteries and veins. Most newborn vampires would bite anywhere. He knew that it was probably sick, but seeing Sasuke be so aggressive was a turnon.

"Take all you need. It's okay." Naruto encourages him.

Sasuke wasn't shy…not exactly. He just usually didn't initiate. Naruto thought that was probably because he was feeling a bit insecure about the blonde's previous lovers. Sasuke foolishly though that the blue eyed vampire would be comparing them to him.

Maybe he just hadn't been sure if Naruto was what he wanted. Well more accurately if being a vampire was what he wanted. The raven haired man had basically admitted that if Naruto was human, he wouldn't have resisted him as long as he had.

"Mine!" Sasuke growls and sinks his fangs into the blonde's neck harder.

"Always! Nhh fuck! Sasuke!" Naruto groans when he feels Sasuke bite him even harder.

Sasuke retracts his fangs from the blonde's neck. He had heard that moan. That was a _Fuck Me Moan._ Suddenly, he felt hungry for something that wasn't blood. He was a vampire now. Naruto wouldn't have to worry about hurting him anymore.

The power disparity between them was still fucking massive, but it was now markedly less. Maybe Sasuke should try to take the reigns more. Naruto had let him do it a couple times. But even when Sasuke had been on top, it was clear the blonde was still calling the shots. He was still setting the pace. But that could change now that Sasuke was also a vampire.

Sasuke grinds his arousal against Naruto's inner thigh, signaling what he wanted. Naruto smiles. His heart was a lot bolder now. The blonde flips them using vampire speed and strength.

Sasuke was surprised by this. Well he'd let the other vampire think he was having his way for now. At the moment, Sasuke just desperately wanted more contact.

He rips off the blonde's shirt and slides his hands along his muscular back, reveling in the muscles he felt underneath his fingertips. Naruto was a warrior. You didn't find many of those in 2016. He could easily picture Naruto on some battlefield, clad in heavy armor, and swinging a sword at some foe. For some reason that just excited Sasuke more.

Meanwhile, Itachi paces. He couldn't help but worry for his younger brother. Sasuke would always be his baby brother. They had a substantial age gap between them. He had always felt protective over his baby brother who clearly worshipped the ground the elder Uchiha walked on.

"He'll be fine. He was successfully turned. I'm sure of it. We can go check on him, if you like." The red head suggests.

"Do you think it's safe to?" The darker haired man asks.

"By now the transition is over. If there was a serious problem, we would have heard the sounds of a fight going on. Come on." The older vampire say and heads back to the hotel room where Sasuke and Naruto were.

It was a pity really. He did enjoy seeing Itachi pace up and down the length of his room. If for no other reason, than it gave the red head quite a nice view of the younger vampire's ass. Still he wasn't sadistic enough to put him through further agony, just so he could admire the very pleasant scenery. That is why he suggested to go check on them.

"I hope he's alright." Itachi says as he opens the door.

Itachi blinks. He takes one look around, before he quickly shuts the door. He didn't want Gaara to see THAT. The red head raises an eyebrow as if to say, _Well?_

"Naruto is attending to him. I'm sure he'll be fine." Itachi states.

"Uh huh." Gaara says skeptically and opens the door.

He was treated to an eyeful. Naruto was now shirtless, as was his lover. The blonde was on top of the darker haired man. Both were engaged in a rather heated kiss. There was blood on Sasuke's lips and the blonde had two very prominent puncture marks on his neck. The two were writhing against each other. And thus, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

"I see what you meant by attending to." Gaara comments dryly.

"My foolish little brother is all grown up and getting molested by a vampire." Itachi states dryly with a perfectly straight face.

"Molested implies he doesn't want it to happen. He seems more than willing enough to me." The other vampire comments.

"It was a joke." Itachi replies in a rather bland fashion.

"So if you are his brother, that also makes you Dracula's descendent. Anymore Uchiha's I should know about?" The red head asks in an amused tone.

"None. The others were killed in a plane crash." Itachi answers sadly.

"Shame. Dracula sired such an attractive line." Gaara offers offhandedly.

There was no mistaking that for anything, but what it was. The older vampire was flirting with him. Itachi blinks. He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Are you like your brother?" He continues.

"In what way?" Itachi asks, though he was almost certain he knew exactly what Gaara was asking.

"Do you like men?" The red head clarifies.

"It depends on the man." He answers vaguely.

"I meant are you sexually attracted to men." Gaara elaborates.

"I know what you meant. It depends on the man. I care little about gender." He answers honestly.

Gaara would have preferred gay over bisexual. There was less competition that way. But overall he was pleased with this answer. It meant that Itachi wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of a male lover.

"Good to know." He replies.

Itachi wasn't sure why he told the red head that. He could have lied. He could have said he was only interested in women. But somehow he was sure that the other vampire would have seen through that lie by omission instantly.

Even if he hadn't, he couldn't entirely rule out the possibility that Gaara might look further into the matter. Itachi had taken a few male and a few female lovers. While he wasn't nearly as sexually experienced as many other vampires, he was no blushing virgin either.

"It seems they will likely be busy for awhile. Would you like to go for a walk with me? Paris is beautiful this time of year." The red head asks.

"It's Paris. I imagine it's beautiful any time of year. But do you really think it's wise to just leave them? They might realize we are gone and panic." Itachi says.

"True. It is beautiful any time of year. But it is especially beautiful now. Though you do raise a valid concern." The other man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone.

Watching a vampire who was older than the Eiffel Tower try to operate a cell phone, was frankly hilarious. Itachi tries his best not to laugh. Really he does, but he just couldn't help it.

"I really hate these things." Gaara growls in frustration.

"Who are you trying to call?" Itachi asks.

"I'm trying to text Naruto. He actually knows how to use these vile contraptions. He'll see the message and know where we are." He replies.

"Alright. What's his number? I'll do it." The younger vampire offers.

"555-5555." The red head recites.

"Alright then. What should I say?" Itachi inquires.

"Dear Naruto, I am going out to explore the city with Itachi, while you and Sasuke are engaged in your…carnal activities. We shall be back before the Sun comes up. Do not worry and I have some bloodwine in my room, if Sasuke should wish to have some, Gaara." He tells Itachi.

"You just had to get that in there about carnal activities, didn't you?" Itachi asks with some amusement.

"Of course. One must never miss an opportunity to tease their best friend about their love life. It is written somewhere." The red head informs him.

"I'm sure it is." Itachi says and heads off with Gaara.

Meanwhile back in the Honeymoon Suite, Naruto was enjoying his time with Sasuke. That's when he noticed something. Sasuke's eyes were different.

"Your eyes changed color." Naruto murmurs.

"Huh?" Sasuke asks.

He was confused. He was fucking rock hard and was desperate to get some relief from his normally very attentive lover. Then Naruto had asked about his eyes. What the Hell?

"Their red now. Like rubies. Very pretty." He says.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks warily.

"Look in the mirror, my heart." Naruto instructs him.

"Alright." Sasuke says and goes to look into the full length mirror.

He blinks and touches his eyes. Naruto was right. They were red. Was that normal for a vampire? It couldn't be. Naruto sounded surprised when he noticed. Had something gone wrong with the change?

"I quite like them. Dracula had them too. I think it was part of the reason he was able to seize power in Europe so quickly. Your eyes are special. Just like you." Naruto declares, walks over, and wraps his arms around his lover's waist.

"We have reflections." Sasuke muses.

"Of course we do. That whole reflection thing is just a myth. Sometimes vampires make shit up and see what sticks. We want humans to get silly ideas into their head about what proves if someone is or isn't a vampire. It makes it much easier for real vampires not to get discovered." The blonde explains.

"Oh that makes sense, I guess. Naruto your phone is ringing. Wait a minute, you have a cell phone?" Sasuke asks, blinking.

"Oh yeah. I told you that I keep up with the times." Naruto grins cheekily and checks his phone.

"It's from Gaara. I've been trying to teach him how to use cell phones. But I swear technology hates that vampire. I guess he must have finally figured out how to text though. It sure sounds like him." The blonde says and chuckles as he reads the message from his friend.

 _ **Dear Naruto, I am going to explore the city with Itachi while you and Sasuke…are engaged in your carnal activities. We shall be back before the Sun comes up. Do not worry and I have some bloodwine in my room, if Sasuke should wish to have some. Gaara.**_

"Well that was nice of him." Sasuke muses.

"Yeah. He must really like you. He doesn't share his bloodwine much. That or he's trying to impress your brother by being nice to you. Maybe both." Naruto muses thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by he's trying to impress Itachi?" Sasuke asks, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Gaara is into him. Way into him by Gaara standards. I can't blame him. Itachi is hot." Naruto answers.

"What did you just say?!" Sasuke demands to know and twitches.

"Gaara likes Itachi?" The blonde vampire asks and blinks when he realizes Sasuke sounded kinda pissed.

"The OTHER part." His lover growls.

"That Itachi is hot? Well he is. I mean obviously, I prefer you. You are my heart. But the guy is a looker. It must run in your family. Good genes." The blonde offers as an olive branch.

It was too late though. All Sasuke heard was that Naruto was checking out his brother. _**OH HELL NO!**_ That shit was not going to fly.

"You're mine. Not his. Mine." Sasuke snarls at Naruto.

"Whoa. This is a completely new side to you. Relax. You know you're the only one I want." The blue eyed vampire assures him.

"I damn well better be. I don't have a heartbeat anymore because of you." Sasuke sulks.

"But you have forever now. We have forever now. I don't want you to think for one moment that there will ever be anyone else. You are my Blood Mate. Blood Mates are forever. Our souls are linked." The blonde tells him.

"And you aren't just saying that because I'm about to kick your ass for checking out my BROTHER?" The dark haired man growls.

"No. I'm not just saying that because of Itachi. It's the truth. I waited over 500 years for someone like you. I'm not going to walk off just because I saw someone with a pretty face and a nice ass." The Medieval vampire tells him.

"Oh so now you are looking at his ass." Sasuke snarls.

"Sasuke, that's really not the point." Naruto says.

"Hmpf." His lover sulks.

"Besides, I like your ass way better and Gaara is currently trying to get Itachi's ass into his bed. Trust me you don't want to get in the middle of a red head and their prey." The blonde assures him.

"Did you seriously just refer to my brother as prey?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow at that description.

"When it comes to someone like Gaara? Yeah. Honestly, I've never seen him like this before." The other vampire admits.

"So you really think that Gaara is into Itachi?" Sasuke asks.

"Big time. Hell he's showing him around _the City of Love._ If that doesn't scream _"I want you,"_ then I don't know what does." The blonde answers.

"Well Itachi did admit that he was bi. Gaara seems like an okay guy, for a vampire." Sasuke concedes.

"You're a vampire to now, you know? So you can drop the for a vampire bit." Naruto says and playfully nips Sasuke on the nose.

"Yeah. Guess so. Alright." Sasuke says and kisses Naruto.

"Have you ever been to Paris before?" Gaara asks, elsewhere in the city.

"No." Itachi answers.

"We should start with the _Louvre_ then." The red head states.

"What makes you think that I want to go see art?" The dark haired man asks, genuinely curious.

"You strike me as the cultured type." He answers.

"Good guess." He mutters and follows the other vampire inside.

"She reminds me of you. You know? It's the eyes." Gaara says as he looks at the Mona Lisa.

"That has to be the most unoriginal pickup line in all of Paris's history." Itachi says and shakes his head in amusement.

"Maybe. But it's the only time that it has been said sincerely. Beautiful eyes. But oh so hard to read. Filled with emotion to the point where it comes off as emotionless at first glance." He tells him.

"You're a romantic. I suppose that does explain the love tattoo on your forehead." Itachi muses.

"This isn't a tattoo." Gaara says.

"Then what is it?" Itachi asks.

"A brand. The only thing my father left me. It was his way of punishing me." The red head states vaguely.

"Punishing you for what?" The dark haired man asks in a horrified voice.

"Being born. My birth was a difficult one. My mother died shortly afterwards. He always said that it was her love for me that killed her." He answers.

"I'm so sorry." Itachi murmurs.

"It's not your fault. It doesn't matter now. It was a long time ago." The other vampire says.

Meanwhile Sasuke was still looking at his new eyes. He wondered if it was permanent. Naruto assured him that it wasn't. He'd be able to turn it on and off with some practice. Besides, if anyone asked about it, it was 2016. He could claim they were just really cool contacts.

"Hey, Sasuke. Can I take a picture of you with my phone? You know, so I can have a picture of you." Naruto asks.

"Sure. Let me go grab a shirt." Sasuke says and turns around.

"Nah. No shirt. Actually it'd be really great if you lost the pants too." His lover grins in a cheeky way.

"You want me to let you take a sexy picture of me…for your phone?" Sasuke asks skeptically.

"Yeah! I mean as much as I want to be by you every second of every day, you kinda strike me as the type who wants some personal space. If we have to be apart from each other for a bit, I want something nice to look at." Naruto says with a grin.

"No way in Hell." Sasuke says and crosses his arms.

"Awe come on. You are incredibly photogenic. You could be a model, you know?" The blonde says and tries to butter him up.

"Be a model, so that a bunch of people I don't know can jack off to my picture? I think not." The Uchiha scoffs at the suggestion.

"Well I said you COULD be a model. Not that you SHOULD. I mean I'd go nuts if I knew other people were looking at you. But these are just for me. No one else will see." Naruto assures him.

"Naruto, everyone always says that. These pictures always get out there. I'm not doing it." Sasuke tells him.

"I'll pose for you. So it'll be completely fair." Naruto says and gives him the big blue eyes.

"Don't give me that look. You look like a puppy begging for a treat." Sasuke says.

"Woof. Woof." The blonde teases him.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" His lover demands to know.

"Nope!" Naruto replies cheerfully.

"Just one picture. That's all. The pants are staying on." Sasuke informs him.

"Awe come on. It's just one picture. Shouldn't the pants at least be off?" Naruto pleads.

"You are such a pervert." Sasuke scoffs.

"Maybe. But I'm your pervert." The blue eyed man tells him.

"Take it or leave it." The younger vampire responds.

"Alright. But I want you to do the bedroom eye thing. The whole _Fuck Me_ look. It'll be even more hot now with those red eyes of yours." He states happily.

"You are impossible. Fine. Just one picture. That's it. And I don't want to hear about this ever again." Sasuke tells him.

"Deal" Naruto replies.

Sasuke sighs. He goes to lay on the bed. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. The things he did for love.

He bites his lower lip. Bedroom eyes. Bedroom eyes. How did he get that in the picture? He decides to remember their first kiss together. That should get the blood pumping.

"PERFECT!" Naruto exclaims joyfully, snapping the picture, and was very happy with the _I need you_ eyes.

"Good. Never again. Okay?" Sasuke asks and blushes, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You're blushing. That's so cute. I mean after everything we've done, a dirty picture makes you blush." The blonde teases him.

"It's not something I'm used to doing." Sasuke grumbles.

"Too bad. This is a really great picture." Naruto says and kisses him.

\


	10. Chapter 10

Love Bites

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. This is probably my most popular yaoi story I've done to date. I'm glad Itachi x Gaara is being well received. I'm curious if anyone would be interested in a Sasuke x Naruto animal hybrid story. I do have one partially started. Both are lion nekos. That means animal ear and tails in humanoid form and they are able to turn into lions. Also contemplating maybe doing an AU modern one where they are cops. Let me know what you think if you'd be so kind. Anyway onto the next chapter.

Chapter Ten

"Naruto, do you mind if borrow your phone? I should probably let my sire know that I'm alright." Itachi asks.

"Oh sure! No problem." The blonde says, handing it over to Itachi without hesitation.

"Thank you." Itachi says and turns the phone on.

As he was navigating it he noticed a file called _My Heart._ Curious what could cause a vampire to entitle a file in such an ironic way, he clicked on it. Then he burst out laughing. Oh that was priceless. Sasuke was going to have a fit when he realized that Itachi had seen it.

"Really? He talked you into taking a dirty picture? He must be quite skilled in the bedroom to sweet talk you into something so utterly out of character." Itachi muses.

"I TOLD YOU THAT THOSE PICTURES ALWAYS GET OUT!" Sasuke yells and glowers at Naruto.

"It's just your brother. It's not like he's ogling you." Naruto says and puts up his hands in a defensive gesture, half expecting Sasuke to try to sucker punch him because Itachi had seen that sexy picture that Sasuke had let him take.

Gaara was curious. He peeks over Itachi's shoulder. He tilts his head. Oh yes, he could see what Naruto saw in the younger Uchiha now. He did have very stunning eyes. He still preferred Itachi's more mysterious vibe. But Sasuke certainly had a sultry vibe to him when he was in the mood. Those were some fucking fantastic genes in that family.

"That's not really dirty. He just has his shirt off. It's no more suggestive than what'd you find at the beach." Gaara offers and frankly he didn't get hwat the big deal was.

"It's more the expression in his eyes, than his lack of clothes." Itachi counters.

"Yes, those are definitely bedroom eyes. Quite well done. I've known vampires who have been around for centuries and would have a hard time matching those." The red head states.

"YOU ARE ALL FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!" Sasuke growls.

"Calm down. I got you a present." Naruto says.

"I'm listening." Sasuke replies.

"Come on, I'll show you." He says with a smile and leads his fuming lover off to God knows where.

"Foolish little brother. He really should know better than to take pictures like that. They always get out." Itachi observes as the two vampire lovers walk off with each other.

"So does that mean you wouldn't consent to having your picture taken in such a fashion?" Gaara asks.

"Never." Itachi replies.

"Shame. I imagine that you are equally photogenic as your brother. Unless your concern is that Sasuke is just better at posing. Which I understand. It would be utterly humiliating to be bested by your younger brother in such a way." He states neutrally.

"…You are trying to bait me." Itachi says.

"Is it working?" Gaara asks.

"Almost. But not quite. It was a good try. I will concede that much." Itachi mutters.

"Damn. Oh well. Are you thirsty?" He inquires.

"I'm always thirsty. The thirst is constant. Sometimes it drives me to the point of madness." He admits.

"How long ago were you turned?" The red head wonders.

"About four years ago." Itachi answers.

"Practically a newborn babe. No wonder. Come on. I know just the place to grab a bite." Gaara says.

Itachi follows the red head. He didn't really know why he trusted him. Well he seemed to be friends with his brother's lover. So maybe he was just trusting him implicit because of the indirect approval from Sasuke. That and he was really thirsty, if he was being honest with himself. No matter how much he drank, the thirst was always there in the back of his mind. He hoped things would eventually get easier.

"This is a nightclub that caters to our kind." Gaara explains as they head inside a village.

The red head seemed rather well known there. There was a rather long line. But the crowd parted for him like the Red Seas. Seriously, Itachi had never seen anything like it before. Maybe there were perks to having such an influential…friend.

Gaara leads him to one of the VIP rooms. Inside there was an elegant looking coffee table, two plush red velvet seats and a very beautiful matching couch. There was a bathroom connected to it. But what really caught Itachi's eye were the people in the room. Feeders. They had to be working for the club. There were so many of them.

All of them were stunning. Whether male or female, each was attractive. The feeders and vampires in the room came in all nationalities, ages, genders, and body types. He supposed this was the vampire version of an all you can eat buffet.

"Take whoever you like, except for those with a collar. They have a special relationship with another vampire. Exclusive feeding rights. The vampire in question will get very territorial if you feed off of his or her human." The red head warns Itachi.

"You want me to feed directly?" Itachi asks as if the very idea had never occurred to the younger man.

"That is the general idea, yes." The older vampire says and cocks his head to the side in confusion, Itachi sounded unsure of himself there.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." The darker haired man says.

"Why not?" Gaara questions.

"I've never fed directly before. I might lose control and kill them." Itachi warns him.

"You've been a vampire for four years and never fed directly before?" Gaara sounds shocked.

"My sire is very careful about such things. He doesn't want me to have someone's death on my conscience if I get overly…excited." The younger vampire explains.

"Your sire is being overprotective. Try it. I will be right here. If you seem to be going too far, I can stop you." Gaara reassures him.

Itachi frowns. He still wasn't sure this was a wise idea. But Gaara was a lot older than him. He'd been a vampire almost forty times longer.

Surely, the red head could stop him if things got out of control? Besides, he was so thirsty. Maybe he could drink just a little. Just enough to take the edge off.

Gaara pulls one of the feeders into his lap. A busty brunette. He was attracted to men. Which is why he generally fed on women. Gaara preferred to only mix food and sex if it was another vampire. It was far too easy to get carried away and harm a human lover in his opinion.

Itachi looks around. He grabs a willowy blonde woman. He didn't have a preference for man or woman when it came to feeding directly as it was his first time doing it. She was as good as any he decided.

"Good choice." Gaara murmurs.

Itachi reaches for her wrist. If he lost control, that'd be a safer area to do so. Gaara had sink his pearly white fangs into the neck of the brunette, much to her delight. He shakes his head at Itachi when he reaches for the wrist. The red head didn't say it, but Itachi could practically hear what the gorgeous vampire was thinking. _Scaredy Cat._

Well never one to back down from a challenge, he decides to go for the neck instead. For some reason, he didn't want Gaara to be disappointed in him. He'd like to pawn it off to the fact that Gaara was an older vampire. It was only natural to seek approval from your elders. But he knew that wasn't the truth. Idly, he was amused at the idea he might actually be developing something of a crush on the other man.

He saw no reason to lie to himself. He was attracted to the red head. Was he planning to actually act on it? No.

"You taste good." Itachi murmurs to the blonde, once he could feel her blood coat his fangs and roll onto his tongue.

Fresh blood tasted much better than bottled, Itachi decided. Eager to get more, he sinks his fangs into he deeper. He had expected that would hurt, but she actually moaned.

That just excited him more. There was just something very thrilling and primal about feeding in this way. He liked it. He liked it a lot. Far more than he should, really.

Gaara releases the brunette's neck in favor of watching Itachi feed for the first time. He felt like that was a special occasion. In a way, he supposed he had taken Itachi's virginity. Well his feeding virginity anyway. He highly doubted the younger vampire was an innocent in that respect.

"It tastes much better when it's fresh." He murmurs.

That didn't bother Gaara though. While he could appreciate the romance in being someone's first, he knew that practically it could be a pain in the ass. You had to be very gentle. You didn't want to hurt your lover. Well Gaara didn't anyway.

He wasn't a sadistic lover. He had sadistic tendencies in other aspects of his existence, but never in the bedroom. Well maybe the occasional spanking here or there. But he digressed.

"Much." Itachi agrees and soon starts to loose control.

Thankfully, Gaara yanks Itachi off the poor girl. He looked positively wild. His normally smoky eyes now a crimson red. His fangs drenched in blood. Gaara couldn't resist. He leaned in for a kiss. He was surprised when Itachi returned it with equal intensity.

The red head wasn't sure if this was because of the high from feeding. The older vampire hoped it was because Itachi returned his feelings. If not, the physical attraction was there at least. He could work with that.

"So what's the surprise?" Sasuke asks.

"Well I remember when you sliced and diced Orochimaru. You look pretty hot with a sword. So I got you one of your own. Katana. Goes with your heritage too!" Naruto sounded pretty proud of himself as he showed Sasuke what seemed to be a rather elegant sword. (Not that Sasuke would know the difference between a low quality blade and a high quality one.)

"Thank you." Sasuke murmurs and kisses Naruto's cheek in appreciation for the beautiful gift.

He didn't have the heart to tell Naruto that he had no idea how to use that thing. He had only been going on instinct when he stabbed Orochimaru. It was a gorgeous gift and Naruto put a lot of thought into it. That's what mattered. It was the thought that counted.

"And I'll teach you how to use it myself." Naruto says smugly.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Sasuke asks.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a very patient teacher." The blonde assures him.

"Mmm alright. Naruto…" Sasuke trails off.

"You're thirsty again, huh?" The blue eyed vampire asks.

"Very." Sasuke admitted.

"It's okay. It's normal for a new vampire. I'm kinda surprised you held out this long to be honest. I know a place we can go." The blonde says and offers his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke takes his hand. He allowed himself to be led off. He was positive that his lover knew what he was doing. After all, he'd been a vampire for over five hundred years. He had to be doing something right.

"There are places like this all over the world. This one's pretty exclusive. Gaara comes here a lot. So we can get into the VIP room." Naruto informs him.

"Gaara likes Paris, huh?" The new vampire asks.

"Oh yeah. He loves it. He's like really into art and stuff. So this place is like Heaven to him." The blonde informs him and leads him inside.

When they got to the VIP room, they got an eyeful. Itachi and Gaara were engaged in heated kissing. Naruto blinks, damn Gaara worked fast.

"You weren't kidding about the whole Gaara being into him thing." Sasuke muses.

"Nope. Damn your brother must be less of a princess than you. Took me forever to get you to go that far with me." The blonde observes.

"I am not a princess." Sasuke scowls.

"Yes, yes you are." Naruto teases.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke scoffs.

"Yeah. Yeah. Well if you aren't a princess, why don't you prove it." The blue eyed vampire asks.

"How?" Sasuke inquires, suddenly a bit wary. (Who knows what the Hell was going on in in that blonde's head?)

"If you think you are up for it, I'll let you have full control tonight." Naruto offers.

"Really?" His lover demands.

"Yes. Cross my heart and hope to die." The other man assures him.

"That doesn't mean much. You are already dead." Sasuke points out.

"You know what I meant." Naruto says and rolls his eyes at the technicality.

"Deal. We'll see who the princess is when I'm done with you." Sasuke smirks.

Gaara realized they had an audience. But he honestly didn't care. He just hoped Itachi didn't realize it and wasn't the bashful type.

Itachi was enjoying the kissing. That's when he heard something. It sounded like bickering? Turning his head to the side, he soon saw who was engaged in a lovers' spat. It was his foolish little brother and the blonde. Dammit. He'd been caught red handed, well red fanged.

"No, Itachi. I'm never letting you live this down." Sasuke assures him.

"Damn." Itachi sulks.

"Anyway, Sasuke needs some blood. So anyone wanna give him a hand?" Naruto asks the feeders.

Immediately the females volunteer. Well that was fine with Naruto. He'd rather not have Sasuke feed off a man anyway. At least with women, he could be sure that Sasuke felt no sexual attraction towards them. He wasn't going to share his lover with anyone.

"Does it matter which I pick?" Sasuke asks Naruto uncertainly.

"Not really. Just try not to kill them. I'll be right here if you lose control." He assures him.

"Alright." Sasuke says and grabs the nearest female to him.

About a half hour later, Sasuke and Itachi had more or less sunk their fangs into every woman in the room. Both brothers were finally full. Naruto wanted to jump Sasuke because he looked like a sexy predator. Gaara was eager to resume earlier…activities and to see how far the older Uchiha would let him go. That's when a brick was thrown through the window and all their fun was spoiled.

This causes the humans to panic. Gaara grabs Itachi and gets the Hell out o there. Naruto wasn't far behind with Sasuke. God dammit! What the fuck was going on now?

"Have you been making friends while I was away?" Itachi asks Sasuke sarcastically.

"Yeah. Did I mention that I defanged a 2000 year old vampire and staked him?" Sasuke asks.

"Foolish little brother. You are suicidal." Itachi growls at him.

"Hey! The pervert tried to molest me and turn me in the shower. It was self defense." Sasuke says, twitching.

"Yeah. I'm the only one allowed to molest Sasuke." Naruto chimes in.

"I really didn't need to hear that." Itachi says and shakes his head.

"Let's get out of here and see if we can't find out what was going on. My money is on Orohcimaru but you never now." Gaara says and they head back to the hotel.

Later that night, Naruto was sleeping. Sasuke decided to go downstairs and check out the mini bar. That's when the vampire felt himself pushed against a wall.

"What the Hell?" He growls.

"Quiet. He'll hear you. So you are Itachi's brother huh? Hmm yes, there definitely is a family resemblance. I can see why Orochimaru would have found you desirable. But you pissed off the wrong vampire. If I was you, I'd probably just stake myself now. It'd be a lot less painful than what he probably has in mind for you." He hears a silver haired vampire with glasses say.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke hisses.

"My name is Kabuto. I'm a…business associate of Itachi's." He informs him.

"And how do you know Orochimaru?" Sasuke asks warily.

"I work for him occasionally. He pays very well if you have the skills he is seeking. That's neither here, nor there. Itachi has always kept up his end of our deals. So I figure, I kinda owe him. Take what I said into consideration." He tells him.

"Thanks. But if you think I'm going to off myself because of your freaky employer, you got another thing coming. Besides, I'm a vampire now. I have Naruto. I'm perfectly safe." He scoffs at the very idea that he was in danger.

"Oh really? Then how did you become a vampire in the first place?" Kabuto asks.

"He…shot me. Naruto turned me." Sasuke says.

"Exactly. You are a vampire because your lover couldn't protect you. It's not his fault. He's an elder. But he's not in Orochimaru's league. Very few vampires are. So you shouldn't feel bad. Naruto could probably protect you from 99% of the vampires in the world. It's just bad luck that you pissed off someone in that 1% category." Kabuto continues.

"Oh yeah? Well I think I'm doing pretty good so far. I defanged your psychotic boss and I staked him once. This time, I'll make sure to cut out his heart and he won't reform." Sasuke says with his voice filled with venom.

"You really do sound like him, you know? I could swear that was Dracula I just heard speaking right now. It's odd. Itachi is so much more…controlled than you. You got all of Dracula's passion and Itachi clearly got the brains in your family." The silver haired vampire continues.

"Shut the fuck up. Thanks for the warning. But do yourself a favor and get out of here before I decide to test out my new sword." Sasuke snarls at him.

Naruto woke up and realized his lover wasn't next to him. The blonde naturally panicked. He knew that Orochimaru was gunning for Sasuke. He followed his mate's scent and was relieved to see him safe and sound. Though he noted, he looked pissed.

Scratch that. He looked murderous. Naruto wasn't sure what the silver haired vampire had said to Sasuke, but it definitely pissed him off. The blonde quickly strides over his heart's side.

"This guy bothering you?" Naruto asks.

"Isn't that adorable? He's all protective like some human boyfriend at a bar." Kabuto chuckles darkly.

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto growls.

"That's Kabuto. He normally has better social skills." Itachi muses, having heard the commotion and come running.

"Ah Itachi. It's so nice to see the more…civilized family member. How are you this evening?" The other vampire asks casually.

"I'd be better if you were not harassing my brother and his mate. What do you want?" He asks.

"I was just giving your brother a warning. I hate to say this to you Itachi. I really do. But your brother is better off taking his own life right now. You know what Orochimaru is like. You know what he's capable of. Sooner or later, he'll get your brother. It will be a fate worse than death. You know I am not lying when I tell you this." The medic explains.

"Your warning was received. Now let me issue one of my own. Should you ever upset him, Sasuke, or Naruto again, you will answer to me." Gaara says, slamming Kabuto into the wall.

"Gaara…when did you get here?" Itachi asks.

"About 0.5 seconds ago." He answers.

"Vampire speed. You gotta love it." Naruto says to Sasuke.

"Yeah." He agrees.

"Alright. I can see that I'm not welcome here. But remember what I said Sasuke. I'm really not trying to be cruel. I'm trying to save you a lot of suffering." Kabuto says and slinks off.

Sasuke bites his lower lip. The silver haired vampire wasn't lying. God only knows what sort of demented shit Orochimaru was planning. Still he was a vampire now. He had Naruto. He had his big brother. Hell, he apparently even had Gaara by sheer virtue of Gaara wanting to bang his brother. He'd be fine. He hoped anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Love Bites

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. Looks like the cop and hybrid stories have some interest. So I might be posting those soonish. So this chapter is mostly about the two relationships going on and Sasuke decides to take charge. Enjoy ^^.

Chapter Warning: Some adult language/descriptions. I'm going to attempt my first Yaoi Lemon. I'm not sure how good that's going to be lol. There will be warnings before and after it. In this case, Sasuke will top as I did get one request for this. And another person preferred Naruto being more "dominant" in that respect. (So if the lemon is well received, I might give him a chance to get some payback.) This might be an epic fail on my part . We shall see.

Chapter 11

Gaara and Itachi watched with amusement as Naruto attempted to teach Sasuke how to use a sword. His technique was pretty good for a beginner. Unfortunately, his temper wasn't. The blonde seemed to know exactly what buttons to push to make the new vampire lose his composure, which made him sloppy.

"You're fast even for a vampire. Which is great. I like watching your ass when you run." Naruto says.

"You loser! We are supposed to be training." Sasuke snarls, his fangs showing, and lunges at his lover.

"Foolish little brother. He's trying to provoke you and you are falling for it…AGAIN." Itachi observes.

"SHUT UP, ITACHI! This is between me and him." Sasuke snaps and circles the blonde, swinging his sword at him.

"I still think a gun would be easier." Gaara muses as he decides to add his two cents in.

"But that takes all the fun out of it, Gaara!" Naruto whines enjoying the glorious view of his furious mate, lunging at him. (It was fun to watch his muscles ripple underneath his shirt with every lunge.)

"Suppose it does make good stamina, strength, speed, and agility training. But still a sword is horribly outdated. This is the 21st Century." Itachi evaluates.

"Guess so. I'm getting you a decent gun though. A gun won't kill a vampire, but bullets hurt like Hell and slow most down. I recommend you shoot him in the nuts if he comes too close." Gaara tells Itachi.

"You're getting me a gun?" The other Uchiha asks.

"Of course. It's much more practical than a sword at this point." The red head states as if it was obvious.

"Yes, I understood that part. The part where you lost me is why you are purchasing me a weapon." Itachi says.

"An ancient vampire has a grudge against your brother. It's not outside the realm of possibility, that he would attack you as well." The feral vampire says.

"I also understood that." The smoky eyed vampire adds.

"Then what is confusing you?" Gaara asks.

"Why you are buying me anything. I'm fully capable of making such a purchase." He says.

"Because I want to and I imagine I know more about guns than you. I remember back when we were using muskets. Now that took talent." He recalls his Civil War days.

"Muskets? Sounds like there is a story there." Itachi muses.

"Several." Gaara nods.

"Union or Confederate?" Itachi wonders.

"Union. Family was Southern. I got disowned when I enlisted. But that was alright. My father and I never saw eye to eye." He states.

CLINK! Sasuke's sword drops to the sword. Itachi looks to see what was going on. Oh looked like the blonde had him pinned. Well it was to be expected. Naruto did have centuries of fighting experience on his brother.

"Not bad." Naruto says and he doesn't bother to get off of him.

"You still won though." Sasuke sulks.

"Of course I won. It wasn't a fair fight." The blonde tries to soothe his lover's injured pride.

"If I can't beat you, I'll never beat him." Sasuke sighs.

"You don't have to beat him. All your sexy ass has to do is stay alive long enough to get away or for help to arrive. Sasuke, he's over 2000 years old. Almost no one could actually beat him. Hell Jirayia and Tsunade would have a hard time managing it. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're still new at this. You have a lot to learn. You'll get there. I promise." He assures him.

"Again." He says.

"Sasuke, I think you've had enough practice for tonight." Naruto says.

"I said AGAIN." Sasuke tries to move the blonde off him.

"Your brother is quite stubborn." Gaara mutters.

"He's always been that way." Itachi says with a fond smile.

"What about you?" He asks.

"I prefer to think of myself as more reasonable. I'll fight if it's important. Otherwise, I won't waste the energy." He answers.

Naruto smiles. His heart was such a fighter. He was a natural with a sword too. But he didn't want him to overdo it. He'd already been swinging around that sword all fucking day. Naruto would rather have him swing his OTHER sword at this point.

"No. You need to get some rest and some more blood. If you ignore your thirst for too long, you will lose control. Come to bed. Night Itachi. Night Gaara." The blonde says.

"Don't do that!" Sasuke snaps.

"Do what?" Naruto asks.

"Act like you are…treat me like I'm…weak." He snarls.

"Sasuke, I'm not. I would never do that. No one who is weak could have stabbed Orochimaru to death. No one that is weak would have defanged him. You just have to take better care of yourself. If you push yourself to the point of exhaustion, you will make yourself an easy target for him. Is that what you want? " The blonde asks.

"Alright. But first thing tomorrow, we are training again and I WILL beat you." Sasuke vows.

"That's the spirit." Naruto says with a smile.

Sasuke felt a bit guilty. He shouldn't have snapped at the blonde like that. Naruto was just trying to help. But he didn't want Naruto to have to protect him. He wanted to stand on his own two feet and by the power of his own fangs, not his lover's.

"I believe we are getting kicked out." Itachi says with amusement.

"It seems that way. Well you are more than welcome in my room." Gaara says.

"…You're very direct." Itachi says.

"Is that a yes?" He asks.

"Not tonight. I think I'll go check in." He says and heads off.

"He said not tonight. That means he will another night." Gaara says smugly.

"Judging by the makeout session we walked in on, yeah. I'd say so. Guess my brother is into red heads." Sasuke muses.

"Good night, Naruto. Sasuke." Gaara says as he leaves them to their privacy.

Once the door was shut, Sasuke uses his newfound super speed and strength to pin the blonde to the bed. He didn't fool himself. He knew that Naruto could get out of the hold, if he wanted to. But he was going to make it damn difficult for him to do it.

Sasuke smirks and sinks his fangs into the blue eyed vampire's neck. Now that the darker haired vampire had tasted human blood, he knew that the blonde's was better. It was hard to describe the difference in taste.

The humans he had fed from tasted good. But compared to the ambrosia that was Naruto's blood, he might as well have been drinking water. It was such a rush the feeling he got from feeding off the blonde. Naruto seemed to share his sentiments because the older vampire let's out a lustful groan.

"You taste so fucking good." He growls and sinks his fangs into Naruto's neck, drinking greedily.

"You feel even better." Naruto tells him and arches, exposing his neck further to him.

"Does it hurt?" He asks and licks Naruto's neck roughly.

"You mean when you bite me?" The blonde asks.

"Yeah." Sasuke says and looks at Naruto with his now ruby red eyes.

"A little but in a good way." He tells him.

"Good because I want more." Sasuke says and sinks his fangs back into the sensitive flesh of Naruto's jugular again.

"You can take as much as you want." Naruto murmurs into his ear and squeezes Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke growls in approval. Naruto's rich blood felt Heavenly on his tongue. It felt so good to be touched by his blonde. The new vampire grinds against Naruto insistently.

"That your way of telling me you want make up sex?" The blonde asks.

 **Warning Lemon (Skip if you aren't interested)**

Make up sex sounded perfect Sasuke at the moment. He retracts his fangs from Naruto's neck and glides his tongue along the sun kissed column of the other vampire's throat. Idly, he was amused by the fact that a vampire somehow was able to maintain a tan.

"Tease." Naruto growls out and pulls Sasuke into a heated kiss.

Sasuke wasn't having it though. Not this time. This time he was going to set the pace. He bites Naruto's tongue and sucks on it, enjoying the flavor of his rich blood and the surprised gasp from his lover.

Naruto moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck. Fuck. He'd never seen the younger vampire like this before. Between the feeling of his fangs, his tongue, and the impressive erection grinding against him, the blonde was more than happy to let Sasuke have his little power trip.

His own cock was throbbing with desire. Sasuke wanted him. He really wanted him. Naruto was used to being the one to seduce Sasuke, not he other way around.

"You like it though." Sasuke mumurs in that damn bedroom voice of his.

The new vampire was definitely a naturally sensual creature. If it wasn't his looks, then it was his bedroom eyes. If those didn't pull you in, then his _Fuck me_ voice never failed to get Naruto rock hard.

"Naruto, close your eyes." Sasuke orders.

Curious to see what the other man had in mind, Naruto complies. He feels his hands being pulled over his head. Then the cool sensation of metal against his wrists. He blinks and opens his eyes. Sasuke had fucking handcuffed him?

"I didn't say you could open them yet." He chides him.

"You know I can get out of these right?" Naruto asks.

"The thought occurred to me. But if you do, I'm not going to let you get off." Sasuke warns him.

"Alright! Alright! I'll keep them on." He says.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke says and kisses him heatedly, a possessive kiss meant to convey one thing only, _You're Mine._

Naruto moans into the kiss and wraps his legs around Sasuke. He groans when he feels their clothed erections brush against each other. Dammit. Sasuke could make even dry humping fucking hot.

"You're going to have to lose the clothes." Sasuke murmurs.

"I'd strip but…yeah I'm kinda tied up now thanks to a certain kinky bastard." He says playfully.

"Not a problem." Sasuke says and grabs his sword.

Naruto gulps. There were certain instincts that most people had. One of them was being tied up and another person coming towards you with a sword, made you nervous.

Sasuke either didn't notice this or he didn't care. He very gracefully uses it to slice Naruto's shirt in half and his pants. Somehow he managed to do this without drawing any blood. The raven haired man was getting good with that thing. Damn.

The feeling of the cool steel against his skin was strangely erotic. Sasuke seemed to notice this because he smirked as he leaned over to deepen the kiss and tug off Naruto's boxers.

Sasuke was enjoying kissing and turning the tables on his lover. Normally, Naruto was in control. So yeah, maybe he was slightly sadistic but he did like making him jumpy with the sword trick. Judging by how hard his dick was, Naruto didn't really mind though.

He smirks and runs his hands along the muscular planes of Naruto's chest. He could once again imagine the other man in some Medieval armor and heading off into battle. He definitely had the body of a night. He gives the blonde a look full of mischief and takes a small bite at the one of the blonde's nipples while he strokes the blonde.

"FUCK! YOU ARE A GOD DAMN FUCKING TEASE! DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Naruto growls and bucks into Sasuke's hand desperately, aching for some relief.

"How's it feel?" Sasuke asks smugly.

"Just shut up. Lose the clothes and fuck me. Or so help me God, I'll get out of these cuffs and you won't be able to sit for a week." Naruto growls, his fangs flashing.

"Someone's impatient." Sasuke murmurs and places butterfly kisses along the blonde's stomach while he grabs the blonde's ass.

He decided to see just how far he could push his lover. Sasuke moves further south and takes the tip of Naruto into his mouth, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around the heated flesh.

Naruto groans and his eyes lull to the back of his head. Fuck! Sasuke hadn't done that before. The blonde decides that glorious hot mouth should be classified as a lethal weapon.

It felt so good that he thought if he was a human, he would have had a heart attack. He pants when Sasuke sucks harder and takes more into his mouth, thrusting into him in a manner more befitting of a horny teenager than a sexually experienced vampire.

Sasuke pushes on Naruto's hips to get him to stop. He didn't want the blonde to get off yet. If he did there was no way he was going to let him do what he was planning. He reaches into the drawer and pulls out two condoms and some lube.

He was pretty sure that Naruto could have handled it without preparation but he wasn't going to chance it. He forces the blonde onto his hands and knees. Naruto seemed shocked at this move. Shocked enough that he didn't protest anyway.

"Trust me." He murmurs and sinks his fangs into the blonde's neck to distract him, while he uses his fingers to prepare the blonde.

Naruto bucks back against him. He moans at the feeling of his lover's fangs in his neck. The blonde was pretty sure he was developing a fetish at this point. Then he felt Sasuke's fingers. He wiggles back against him encouragingly.

Yeah, Naruto tended to prefer to be the dominant lover. But he definitely wanted to encourage Sasuke to do the initiating once in awhile and the whole light bondage thing was a turnon really.

"You are so wanton." Sasuke murmurs against his neck and strokes his lover with his free hand, while he continues making scissoring motions inside him.

"Now who sounds like they are from the Middle Ages?" Naruto groans and arches back against him.

"Wasn't sure how you'd react to…more vulgar adjectives, honestly." Sasuke replies and soon sheathes himself inside his lover.

Sasuke stills. He thought he was being considerate. Naruto always gave him time to adjust. Naruto…apparently didn't want or need such consideration.

"I said just fuck me!" Naruto growls at him.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He slams into his lover with a reckless abandon. He loved the way Naruto would arch his back and rear back against him.

Naruto was just so fucking hot and tight. It made his head spin with pleasure. Sex with Naruto was like making love to the Sun. You knew it could kill you with its heat, but instead it wrapped you protectively in its warmth.

"Gladly." Sasuke pants hotly into Naruto's ear and continues moving in and out of his lover.

Somehow Naruto was always able to match his pace. The bed began to rock underneath them from the force of their lovemaking, but Sasuke didn't care. It felt too fucking good. He felt like he was about to explode in the best way possible.

"Fuck! Sasuke I'm going to cum." Naruto growls at him.

"Me too!" Sasuke roars out his release at the same time as the blonde and they collapse into each other, panting.

 **End Lemon**

"We definitely need to have makeup sex more often." Naruto says.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees

Naruto smiles. Sasuke seemed less…frantic now. He just needed to feel like he was in control. That and the blonde knew that realistically, a descendent of Dracula was never going to be content with being dominated all of the time. Next time though, he was going to have a lot of fun with his heart. If his heart thought handcuffs were acceptable, that probably meant other forms of light bondage might be negotiable. It was an exciting thought.

Meanwhile, Itachi had secured a room. He was pleased that the hotel apparently came with the Internet in every room. Which was good. He needed to do some research. He types in _Orochimaru_ and found the following article.

 _Dr. Orochimaru is a medical research scientist who specializes in cellular regeneration. He believes that if cells can be regenerated sufficiently quickly, the most negative effects of aging can be researched. He has conducted some groundbreaking research in when it comes to fighting Alzheimer's._

 _He has become something of a controversial figure due to the fact many of his test subjects are minors. Currently, he lives in California. But he is a dual citizen in the U.S. and Japan._

 _Orochimaru's personal life is the subject of much speculation. He remains a lifelong bachelor. He has no children. But he is heavily invested in many charities that involve them._

"A lifelong bachelor because he's as straight as a circle, no doubt." Itachi says and rolls his eyes.

A medical researcher made sense. It certainly would give him an excuse to have access to blood. The dual citizenship was interesting to note. That could make things complicated.

As Itachi was diligently researching, he overheard his brother and Naruto in the next room. He was happy his brother had found love. He really was. But he definitely did not need to hear Sasuke when he was in the middle of what sounded like a rather satisfying lovemaking succession. Itachi was now traumatized for life.

Speaking of satisfying, he still had to figure out what he was going to do or not do with the red head. Gaara had made it clear that he wanted Itachi, at least on a physical level.

What he hadn't made clear was for how long? His actions certainly seemed more romantic in nature than he would have associated with a one night stand. But one never knew.

"Foolish little brother." He mutters.

Yes, this was clearly Sasuke's fault. Itachi thought of himself as a healthy male. He thought about sex as much as the next vampire. But he was far from sex crazed.

He certainly didn't think about people he just met in such a fashion. Yes, it was his brother's fault for having sex in the next room. Of course that was going to make his mind take a trip to the gutter.

 _"Not tonight."_ Gaara had heard him say.

That implied there would be another night. Sasuke seemed to think so. Surely, the dark haired man knew his brother. Well they hadn't seen each other for over a decade until recently. Maybe not. But still… it was something. Having Sasuke approve of him, had to count in his favor, right?

The red head wasn't sure why he reacted to Itachi as strong as he did. Certainly, he was attractive. But Gaara had seen attractive people before.

He'd never wanted someone so intensely after such a short amount of time. Actually, most of his bedmates hadn't been able to stir his interest as much as Itachi had during their kissing. It made his fangs lengthen just thinking about it. Yes, Dracula had certainly sired an attractive line. Damn him.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru paces. He waits for Kabuto to return with news. Hopefully, Sasuke was dead. He had shot him in the lung. If he was lucky, the Uchiha would have bled to death before help arrived. If not, Sasuke was likely a vampire. If he was a vampire, that would be…quite the annoyance.

"Lord Orochimaru, I am back. I have unfortunate news. Sasuke was sired by Naruto." He states.

"DAMN HIM. Well it's no matter. He's still just a newborn vampire. I can easily dispose of him. Naruto would be a nuisance, but still easily enough to deal with." Orochimaru ponders how to go about this.

"It appears that Gaara Sabaku would also side with them. Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. He's barely older than Sasuke is though. Not a threat." He replies.

"Gaara is younger than Naruto. Still the four of them together, could prove moderately annoying. But he will pay for what he did to me." Orochimaru hisses, showing his still fangless mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Love Bites

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Well the lemon went better than expected. It seems that we have a lot of people who want to see Naruto take control. So I'll try to see if I can work that in there. All reviews are appreciated.

 **New Story:** For those of you interested, I just posted _**You're Mine.**_ It's a Sasuke x Naruto hybrid story. Hybrid means a person with some animal features. Think nekos for instance. ^^ If you feel so inclined and would let me know what you think it'd really make me happy. Thanks.

Chapter 12

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks as he gazes at his lover affectionately.

"Yeah?" He asks and stretches out lazily, enjoying the afterglow of their heated lovemaking.

"Considering that creep is still after you and you are a vampire now, maybe it's time you and Itachi claimed your inheritance. You are going to need it." The blonde says.

"Our inheritance?" The younger vampire asks and raises an eyebrow, not sure what Naruto was babbling about.

"Yeah. Dracula had a lot of money and an army. Orochimaru isn't going to just let up. You'd be safer at one of his haunts than here. I mean I love Paris, but yeah." The blue eyed vampire tells his beloved.

"I'll talk to Itachi about it. I mean he's older. So doesn't he inherit all of it?" Sasuke asks.

"It's split down the middle, but Itachi gets official command of the army due to being older. That's unless you want to challenge him for it or he wants to give you control of it." Naruto explains.

"Ah. Good to know." Sasuke replies.

"We should probably shower and get dressed before talking to Itachi though." Naruto chuckles.

"Yeah. Good idea." Sasuke says, blushing slightly.

"You are so cute when you blush, my heart." Naruto teases.

"I'm not blushing." He replies with a scowl.

"And sulk." The blonde informs him, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bathroom.

"I'm not sulking." Sasuke says.

"Yes, you are." Naruto says with a smile and turns the water on.

"Make the water hot." Sasuke orders him.

"So bossy. It must be your royal blood." The blonde muses and earns a Royal Death Glare from the youth.

"You liked it when I was bossy last night." The dark haired man says with a smirk.

"No. I loved it. But I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Naruto states as he adjusts the water.

"Wrong idea?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every fucking minute of last night and you are amazing when you take control like that. But…" He trails off and seems to be debating out how he wanted to continue.

"But?" Sasuke says and feels his heart sinking. (Which was impressive considering it couldn't beat anymore.)

"You aren't topping all the time, my heart." Naruto informs him and spins Sasuke around so he was facing the wall, with his back towards the older blonde vampire.

Sasuke squirms. He felt relieved. The blonde wasn't saying that he was never going to be the dominant in their relationship again. He just wanted to switch it up.

Still, he felt vulnerable against the shower wall, with his back exposed. Naruto wouldn't hurt him. He knew that. But thanks to that freak Orohcimaru, Sasuke found himself a bit more skittish of showers than he used to be.

It reminded him a bit of that one horror movie, where someone died in the shower. He told himself to get over it. A naked Naruto chased all the bad thoughts away rather quickly.

 **Warning Lemon (Naruto Tops)**

"Especially not with an ass like that." Naruto growls lustfully and bites Sasuke's neck, while squeezing Sasuke's backside to make his point about how much he loved the other man's ass.

"Nhhh!" Sasuke moans at feeling his lover's teeth in his neck.

"And clearly you enjoy it as much as I do." He lavishes the bitemark with his tongue and strokes Sasuke.

"Doesn't this de-feat the purpose of getting clean?" Sasuke groans and feels himself grow hard under Naruto's skillful touches.

"One of the things that I love about you is how responsive you are. It's so easy to get excited. You're so wanton." Naruto murmurs in his ear as he continues stroking Sasuke's growing erection.

"Is that your n-ice way of calling me a slut?" The younger vampire bucks against his hand.

"Bad Sasuke." Naruto says and stuns the other vampire by bringing his hand down on Sasuke in a rather firm strike.

"Na-ruto! What the Hell?!" Sasuke growls at the spanking.

"I'm not going to let you talk about yourself like that, my heart. There is nothing dirty about what we do with each other. " He growls and bites down on his neck again, while caressing his ass soothingly.

"You're about to fuck me into a wall and the word slut is too dirty for you?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Oh that's it. I think it's about time we did something about that mouth of yours!" Naruto growls and forces Sasuke on his knees.

"And you better suck it good. I'm not leaving to grab lube." He growls out his warning.

Sasuke bites his lower lip. He was torn between being concerned that Naruto was actually legitimately pissed off at him and finding the authoritative behavior…well hot. Yeah, Sasuke realized he was messed up. But everyone had their kinks.

He decides it was probably better to go with it though. Naruto couldn't be mad at him if he was getting oral. That was like physically impossible. Sasuke takes him into his mouth and sucks hard.

"Fuck!" Naruto hisses in pleasure and has to restrain himself from just fucking his lover's very talented hot mouth.

It was hard for the blonde to believe that he was only Sasuke's second lover. His heart was a natural when it came to all things carnal. Must have been Dracula's genes.

Sasuke smirks and glides his tongue along the sensitive flesh as he takes more of Naruto into his mouth. Yeah, he might have been mad at him about thirty seconds ago. But he definitely wasn't now.

"That's enough. Go lean against the wall and spread your legs." Naruto growls lustfully.

He was way too close to just spilling his seed into Sasuke's mouth. No, he preferred to be inside Sasuke when that happened. Fortunately, his lover released him from his mouth with a loud pop and heads over to the wall, leaning over and spreading his legs to grant Naruto easier access.

"Hold on tight." He tells him as he gets behind Sasuke and kisses his neck.

"Nhhh, not the neck." He whines.

Yes, yes the neck. Sasuke was particularly sensitive there, even for a vampire. This fact delighted Naruto to no end. No matter how huffy the raven haired man might get, a few nips or kisses to the neck and he went from snarling tiger to adorable sex kitten. It was always an amazing transformation to behold. Naruto considered it to be the 8th wonder of the world.

He smirks as he enters his lover. Fuck, Sasuke was always so tight. He felt his fangs lengthen in desire and couldn't resist drinking from him as he thrusts inside him.

"You know I wanted you the first time I saw you." Naruto growls, licking at Sasuke's bleeding neck.

Sasuke groans and bucks back against Naruto desperately. He would have responded. But he didn't trust his lips to form actual words at this point. Naruto was slamming into him at a pace that probably would have killed a human and it felt so fucking good. The blonde didn't need to be gentle with him anymore.

"OH GOD! FUCK!" Sasuke snarls out in pleasure when Naruto slams into that spot that made Sasuke see stars behind his eyes.

Naruto lost it. Sasuke's bedroom voice was seriously a lethal weapon. He roars out his release and Sasuke joins him, reaching his own orgasm at the same time.

 **End Lemon**

Itachi just shakes his head in the next room. Gaara knocked on his door early in the morning and came baring bloodwine. Itachi rather liked the bloodwine and Gaara was nice to look at. So he let him in. That and Itachi had never been much of a morning person. So he wasn't quite thinking clearly at the moment.

The red head was out of his mind if he thought he was getting lucky today though. But if Gaara wanted to shower him with gifts during the "courting process," who was he to refuse? That would be terribly rude of him, he thought with a smile.

"Are they having sex again?" Itachi asks after taking another sip of the bloodwine.

"Judging by the sounds of it, I'd say yes." Gaara replies dryly.

"Honestly. I remember Sasuke as such a sweet innocent child. Your friend turned him into some sort of sex fiend." Itachi muses.

"They are new blood mates. It's to be expected. All blood mates are that way with each other, but especially new ones." The older vampire says.

"I suppose so. Well it sounds like he makes my brother VERY happy." Itachi states wryly.

"It seems mutual." Gaara agrees.

"And how long should I expect you to try to win my affections with flattery and gifts?" The older Uchiha asks.

"Indefinitely." The red head answers.

"Good to know. Though I feel I should inform you that I'm…more assertive than my brother when it comes to intimacy." Itachi tells him.

Gaara had Seme written all over him. There was no way he'd actually allow Itachi to top. He expected that the red head would lose interest once he told him.

"I don't mind. As long as it is mutually enjoyable, I'm really not that particular about positioning." Gaara offers.

"Really?" Itachi asks in surprise.

"Well of course I would like to have control now and then…but overall I'm flexible." The red head continues.

"I could work with that." The older Uchiha says.

"Good." Gaara says with a smile.

Meanwhile, Naruto helps Sasuke get cleaned up. The Uchiha's legs were still a little wobbly. He'd never admit that though. But Naruto could tell.

"There. All nice and clean now." He murmurs and dresses.

"Yeah. Guess we should go ask Itachi about the whole army thing." Sasuke mumbles.

"Yeah." Naruto agrees and walks with Sasuke to Itachi's room.

He knocks. Naruto was surprised when Gaara answered the door. He blinks and then bursts into a wide grin.

"Damn. Guess I wasn't the only one who got lucky!" Naruto laughs.

"Unfortunately, not the case. But I think I'm making progress." Gaara states.

"Oh well good for you. Hey Itachi." Naruto greets his lover's older brother cheerfully.

"Is my foolish little brother going to be able to walk at this rate?" Itachi asks dryly.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke glowers.

' "I'm just saying you two screw like rabbits. Good morning foolish little brother. You are looking…satisfied." Itachi smirks.

"Hmpf!" Sasuke sulks.

"Oh trust me, I take VERY good care of him." Naruto says and wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist affectionately.

"I take GOOD care of him too." Sasuke mumbles.

"Oh he let you top? That was generous of him." Itachi muses.

"I can't say no to him." Naruto admits.

"Apparently you can't keep your fangs off of him either. Sasuke your neck." Itachi says.

"Dammit! Guess I'll need a high collared shirt. I'll be right back. Naruto, why don't you ask Itachi about that thing." Sasuke says and darts off.

"What thing?" Itachi asks.

"Well you two are the only descendents of Dracula. That comes with quite a pretty inheritance. Part of that inheritance includes a lot of property and an army. Because you're the oldest you get control of the army and everything else is split down the middle. What with Orochimaru's psychotic ass after Sasuke, I thought it might be safer for us all to go and live where some of that army is located." Naruto states.

"Really? An army. Hmm I had no idea. Well it's a good idea. You're right. I doubt Orochimaru is just going to leave us all be in peace. We should probably pack and get going." Itachi agrees.

"I'd like to come with you." Gaara says.

"I know you would." Itachi says dryly.

"Well I meant in the tamer sense. But if that is an offer…" Gaara trails off.

"You aren't that lucky. But yes, you can join us. My foolish little brother is going to need all the protection he can get." Itachi says with a sigh.

It took awhile, but soon enough everyone was packed and boarded the plane. Finding a flight that would get to their destination just as the sun was setting was a pain in the ass. But they managed.

"Another fucking castle." Sasuke says when they arrive.

"You don't like castles?" Naruto asks.

"I do. It's just a little surreal." His lover admits.

"Maybe I should show you to one of the dungeons. You'd look hot all tied up in chains against the wall." The blonde muses thoughtfully.

"Not going to happen." The dark haired man tells him.

"You sure? You seemed to like it when I took you against the shower wall well enough." He murmurs suggestively.

"Stop talking like that with Itachi standing right there!" Sasuke hisses.

"Foolish little brother. The walls of the hotel were not that thick. I heard…everything. I would appreciate it if you and your lover could be quieter. But who am I to deny you the privilege to express your love thoroughly." Itachi says with a shrug.

"You are both impossible!" Sasuke sulks.

"Come on, my heart. I'll show you around and let Gaara attempt to seduce Itachi again." Naruto says with a smirk, pulling Sasuke off into one of the corridors.

"Well we wouldn't want to disappoint Naruto. That seemed like a challenge." The red head says.

"No. I suspect we wouldn't want to disappoint him." Itachi agrees.

"Exactly." Gaara says and kisses Itachi.

"You still aren't THAT lucky. But I suppose you could be a little lucky." Itachi murmurs and kisses back.

Sasuke smiles. Naruto was so eager to show him around the castle. The dark haired vampire thought it was because the other vampire wanted to show him his world.

Well what his world must have been like. Granted, they weren't in England. But a Medieval castle was still a Medieval castle. Oh there might be slight differences in architecture here and there, but basically it was all the same.

"So we can pick whatever room you like." He says.

"Whichever is closest. I hate plane rides. I always get jet lag. I didn't know vampires could get jet lag. That's really not fair." Sasuke says with a yawn.

"Yeah. We can. Some things are universal, despite your species. Hmm this one will work." Naruto says and leads his lover into one of the many rooms.

"It's like something out of a fairytale." Sasuke muses.

"Yeah. I guess so. Well it fits. You are still my Jasmine." He taunts.

"Oh for fucksake! I am not Jasmine." Sasuke scoffs.

"You're right. You are way prettier than her and I doubt her ass is as tight as yours." The blonde taunts.

"Oh that's it!" Sasuke growls and tackles the blonde to the bed.

"You're so hot when you get angry. Just like the day we met. Remember? I told you about your girlfriend and you said you didn't have one. So I asked if you had a boyfriend. Damn were you pissed." Naruto laughs.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke scoffs.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was not a happy camper. It seemed they had left Paris. He had to find out where they had gone. Getting revenge would be impossible without a location. He'd find them though. The world was only so big and he had many spies.

"I'll get him." He vows.

There had to be a clue somewhere. Hmm where would Orochimaru go if he was in Sasuke's position? Dracula did have a mighty army. If you were trying to escape from a much older, more powerful vampire…perhaps hiding in plain sight would be best.

"He must have gone to one of Dracula's strongholds. But which one?" He murmurs and looks at a globe.

It would have to be fairly close to Paris. Sasuke was recently turned. The boy couldn't go out in the Sunlight yet. He'd be burnt to a crisp. That did narrow it down fairly substantially. Ah…Germany. Yes, Vlad had a stronghold in Germany.

That must be it. It was close to Paris. He could easily fly there without risking the Sun's light. Some of his army was there to protect him. All in all it was the perfect "hiding spot." Well not for long. Orochimaru quickly heads off to Germany. He'd make Sasuke suffer for what he'd done.

"You there! Who are you and what are you doing in the House of Dracula?!" Someone shouts at the kissing vampires.

"Perhaps not the best way to make a first impression." Itachi mutters after reluctantly breaking the kiss with the sexy red head.

"I asked who you are and why you are here?!" The vampire repeats and bares his menacing looking fangs.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. I am a descendent of Dracula. The eldest of his line. I've come to claim my inheritance." He states with perfect authority.

"You are claiming to be Dracula's Descendent? Well I'm going to need proof. Come with me." The guard states and leads him off into a throne room.

"The test is very simple. You simply cut yourself enough to allow a few drops of your blood to fall into this chalice. It is spelled. It will recognize someone of Dracula's line. If you are not who you claim to be, the curse will kill you instantly." He explains.

"I am who I say I am." Itachi says and bites his arm with his fangs, allowing his blood to flow into the magical chalice.

The guard watches. He couldn't believe after all this time that someone of Dracula's line had returned. He was positive this imposter would be killed instantly and then he could go back to his normal duties.

When his blood falls into the chalice, the entire room glows. The guard's eyes widen in shock. It was true. This man was actually of Dracula's blood. He sinks to his knees in a bow.

"I am at your service, My Lord. Please forgive me for my assumptions." He says.

"There's nothing to forgive. My younger brother is also here as well, as is his lover. Sasuke you should be able to recognize as he looks a great deal like me. His lover is blonde with blue eyes. His name is Naruto." He informs him.

"Naruto? You mean the England's Sword?" He asks.

"Should have told you about that one. If you live long enough you tend to pick up nicknames sooner or later." Gaara explains.

"Yes, I suppose I do mean that." Itachi says.

"I shall inform the other guards immediately, if it pleases you." He states.

"It does please me." Itachi says with a nod and the guard runs off like a bat out of Hell.

"I shall kiss you until you are left gasping for breath, if it pleases you." Gaara mocks.

"Funny. Very funny." Itachi says and shakes his head.

"DRACULA'S DESCENDENTS ARE HERE! THE BLOODLINE IS NOT DEAD!" Sasuke jumps when he hears someone yelling their heads off outside their room and running down the hall.

"Looks like Itachi let them know you are here." Naruto laughs.

"Gee, you think? Sasuke asks.


	13. Chapter 13

Love Bites

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. We have had a few people ask about Itachi's sire. So after mulling that over for awhile, I think I came up with a good sire for Itachi. We did have one person request a Gaara x Itachi lemon soonish. Feel free to weigh in on that for whether you'd like to see that or not. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter ^^. Oh and plot twist towards the end. Italics are either Itachi on cell phone or flashbacks.

Chapter 13

After much quite the grand welcome home party, things had finally settled down. The guards had broken out the finest bloodwine that Dracula had possessed, prepared a feast, grand music, and well let's just say that they knew how to celebrate in style. Itachi was beat.

"Oh hey, Itachi. Your Sire texted you back." Naruto cheerfully informs the younger vampire.

"Mmm? What'd he say?" Itachi asks, feeling rather lethargic after that grand feast.

Naruto hands the older Uchiha the cell phone. He was curious as to who Itachi's sire was, but he decided it was probably best not to pry. Besides, he was enjoying some cuddletime with Sasuke. That took priority. Cuddletime with Sasuke was a precious thing and NEVER to be interrupted.

 _ **Dear Itachi,**_

 _ **I was so relieved to receive your message. I hope you are well. Did you find who you were looking for?**_

 _ **Your Sire.**_

 _Dear Pervert,_

 _Yes, I found who I was looking for. It seems Kabuto's information was accurate. Currently, I am residing in one of Dracula's many residences with my younger brother, his lover, his lover's friend, and the guards. It appears that the reason my blood tasted so good is because I am Dracula's Descendent. Naturally, I've decided to claim my inheritance. Should you be able and willing, it would do my heart good to see you._

 _Sincerely, Itachi._

"You seriously call your sire, pervert?" Naruto laughs in disbelief at the nickname.

"If the shoe fits, he should wear it." Itachi says with a shrug, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does this perversion extend to his interactions with you?" Gaara demands to know in a rather possessive tone.

"No. He prefers women to men." The elder Uchiha answers truthfully. (Kakashi was always fond large cleavage.)

"Oh good. He gets to live." The red head says.

"Oh really?" Itachi asks dryly.

"Yes." The older vampire says, nodding his head as if it was perfectly logical he should kill anyone whose perversion extended to Itachi. (Well besides himself of course.)

"You are rather possessive for someone who has only stolen a few kisses." The other man muses.

"Those kisses seemed to be given rather freely to me." Gaara taunts him in a manner more befitting a smug college student than a vampire who had seen the dawn of two new centuries.

"Little brother? How does one deal with a cocky older vampire?" Itachi asks.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." Sasuke says from his position of laying in Naruto's lap on a couch.

"When you figure it out, please do let me know." Itachi says.

"Of course." Sasuke murmurs before returning Naruto's kiss.

Sasuke moans into the kiss. The dark haired man would never get enough of his blonde. Everything about the elder vampire was so vibrant, so alive. (Which was ironic considering his heart hadn't beat for over five centuries.)

The blue eyed vampire was just such a good kisser, such a natural seducer that Sasuke ceased caring that his older brother was standing only a few feet away. Besides, it was only fair. He'd seen Itachi sucking face with Gaara. He could deal with it.

"Thirsty." Sasuke mutters, when he breaks the kiss.

"It's only natural. You'll need to drink less as you get older." Naruto says and offers his lover his arm, which Sasuke gladly bites into.

Naruto groans. Fuck! Even the way Sasuke bit was sexy. He was glad that despite his heart's reluctance to become a vampire, that he was now taking to it so well. Now they only need to deal with Orochimaru and life would be absolutely perfect.

"If you two are going to fuck, kindly get a room. I don't mind your cuddling sessions. But I dare say that I draw the line at seeing my foolish little brother naked." Itachi warns them.

"He might be foolish, but he's definitely NOT little." Naruto says smugly.

"I did NOT need to hear that." Itachi scoffs.

"Well there is really only one way to settle this. Itachi, Sasuke….strip. Then we can compare." Gaara says sagely.

"You are unbelievable!" Itachi says.

"Can't blame a vampire for trying." The red head says with a shrug.

 _ **Dear Itachi,**_

 _ **I should very much like to join you. Give me the location and I will arrive shortly. I am most curious to meet your little brother and I confess the historian in me is very interested to see one of Dracula's haunts.**_

 _ **Your Sire.**_

Itachi texts Kakashi the location. Then he shakes his head at Gaara. Honestly, what was he going to do with the red head?

"Come on Naruto, I want to practice my swordplay." Sasuke says.

"Mmm sounds like fun. I can show you the dungeons now if you want. Those chains can be amazing!" The blonde says.

"NOT THAT KIND OF SWORDPLAY!" The younger vampire growls.

"Awe. Damn. Well I guess you're right. You need all the practice you can get. Sooner or later that creep is going to show up." He agrees and leads his lover off.

"Ten to one odds that they end up banging more than swords sometime during the practicing." Gaara offers.

"Do I look like a sucker?" Itachi asks.

"Well I sure hope so. But if you aren't into that sort of thing, I don't mind. Oral sex is amazing, but there are other things we can do." The red head muses.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Itachi growls.

"You like it when I'm impossible though. If you didn't, you would have tried to attack me by now." The other vampire rationalizes.

Itachi couldn't argue with that logic. But he'd be damned if he admitted it. He settles for silence.

"So you think Itachi has any picture from when you guys were kids?" Naruto asks as he heads to the gardens with his beloved.

"Probably. Why?" Sasuke says as he unsheathes his sword.

"I bet you were cute as a kid." Naruto muses.

"I guess…" Sasuke says and charges at Naruto while his guard was down.

"You sneaky bastard! I wasn't ready!" Naruto protests.

"You're stronger, faster, and more experienced than me. I have to use the only thing I have on you, the element of surprise." Sasuke muses as he pins Naruto under him and kisses him.

"Mmm good point. But if you keep pinning and kissing me like that and we aren't going to get much practice in." He returns the kiss and smiles.

Meanwhile, Kakashi boards a plane. So Itachi had found his little brother. He was happy for his "childe." The silver haired vampire was also curious to see what Sasuke was like and particularly curious to see Dracula's castle.

 _Years ago, he had been on a plane. It had crashed. Kakashi being a vampire was harder to kill than a human. There had been blood everywhere. Never one to miss an opportunity, he decided he might as well get an easy meal out of the tragic situation before the paramedics arrived on the scene._

 _That's when he smelled it. Something delicious. Kakashi had never smelled anything so tantalizing in his entire life. Imagine his surprise when he found out that scent was coming from a boy, who was barely a teenager._

 _"You're still alive? You are a fighter." Kakashi muses._

 _"Have to get to mother, father…Sasuke." He had gritted through his teeth and Kakashi could see the blood pouring through his mouth._

 _Kakashi suspected the kid had a punctured lung. Poor kid. That was a horrible way to die. Feeling some pity for the only other survivor, he bit his wrist and forced the child to drink some of his blood._

 _Vampire blood was amazing in its healing capacity. It could bring a human back from the brink of death. The only thing it couldn't cure, was death. Which was fortunate for this tasty smelling human._

 _"Drink. You will feel better. Don't ask how or why." He tells him._

 _There was a wisdom in this child's eyes. Unlike most children would have done, he drank Kakashi's blood willingly and without question. For some reason, it made Kakashi smile._

 _He had always wanted a son. Unfortunately, being a vampire meant that a biological child was out of the question. Siring someone, perhaps not._

 _"Your parents are dead. You can choose to stay here and likely be put into a foster home or come with me. My world is a dangerous, but beautiful place." Kakashi had told him._

 _"Their all dead." Itachi says, his eyes suddenly crestfallen._

 _Until that moment, the teenager probably thought that maybe he would be reunited with his family. It was both youth's greatest blessing and curse. Hope._

 _"I'm sorry. But it appears so." Kakashi had said apologetically and oddly he meant it._

 _It had been many years since death had affected him. He'd seen so many mortals come and go. But this child's sadness, it affected him deeply. It stirred something inside him that he had long ago thought he was no longer capable of feeling…sympathy._

 _"I'll go with you. I_ don't want to be a foster kid. Can you teach me how you _did it?" Itachi asked._

 _"How I healed you, you mean?" Kakashi replied._

 _"Yes. I want to be able to do that. If I had been like you, I could have saved them." He said and gestured at all the corpses._

 _"You have a kind heart. Don't let the world take that from you." The silver haired vampire remembered saying._

 _"Can you teach me?" He insisted._

 _"Yes, I can teach you…when you are older. You are too young to turn. When you become like me, you will stop aging. I doubt you want to be a thirteen year old boy for the rest of your life." Kakashi had chuckled._

 _"How long do I have to wait?" Itachi had questioned._

 _"A few years at least. Come. Let's go before the authorities arrive." Kakashi had said and walked hand and hand with the strangely ethereal child._

"You never told us who your sire was." Gaara muses.

"His name is Kakashi." Itachi answered.

"The Copy Cat Vampire?" Impressive pedigree there." The red head says.

"Yeah the Copy Cat Vampire." Itachi confirms.

"There aren't many left from the Viking Era. Most were far too eager to die a hero's death and take their place in Valhalla." He states.

"Kakashi has never been one to follow the rules." The dark haired vampire says with amusement.

"I suppose not." Gaara chuckles.

"He had no issue in the slightest bringing a human teenager into contact with some of the fiercest vampires in existence. No one dared to harm me." Itachi comments.

"I suppose that explains why you aren't afraid of me or Naruto." Gaara says.

"I was at first. It's one thing to be around older vampires, with my thousand year old Sire behind me. It's another to face them alone. I'm brave, but I'm not stupid." Itachi comments.

"So you have a good relationship with him then?" The older vampire asks curiously.

"It's certainly unconventional, but yes. I was fortunate. I know many vampires who had sires that were less…friendly." He states.

"I look forward to meeting him. He was offered a position at the Summit many times, but always turned it down. We never figured out why." The red head muses.

"I know it's odd for a Viking, but he really isn't a competitive person by nature. He didn't want to deal with that many super egos in one room." Itachi chuckles.

"Ah. Well that makes sense." Gaara says and nods his head.

Meanwhile in the gardens, Sasuke breaks the kiss. Suddenly he was on high alert. He felt like they were being watched. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something brown.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"We have company." He growls and looks around.

The blonde immediately rises to his feet. The vampire looks around. If Sasuke thought someone was spying on them, he was probably right. His lover had good instincts.

"Ah you must be Itachi's little brother. I have to admit having a picture of you when you were seven, probably isn't the most reliable guide. But judging by those red eyes of yours, you must be." Kakashi states.

"Who are you?" Sasuke hisses, hand on his sword.

"I'm Kakashi. Your brother's Sire. He did tell you that I was coming, didn't he?" He asks and tilts his head to the side.

"Kakashi! Wow, no way. Seriously? I didn't know you had Sired anyone." Naruto exclaims.

"Wait, you know him?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We are kinda brothers in a way." The blonde says.

"Uh huh?" The youngest Uchiha looks skeptical.

"We share the same Sire. His name was Minato." Kakashi explains.

"Oh. Was?" The dark haired man questions.

"Unfortunately, he died in the last Great War." The silver haired man explains.

"WWII? Sorry to hear that." Sasuke offers his sympathy.

"No, that was the last great human war. Supernaturals also have our own conflicts from time to time." The oldest vampire in the garden explains.

"Oh." Sasuke doesn't know how to respond to that.

"You still have a lot to learn, my heart. Give it time." Naruto kisses his cheek.

"Ah so you must be the lover. Itachi mentioned his brother had taken someone to his bed. I must say, you do aim high Sasuke. You can't have been a vampire for more than a handful of years." Kakashi muses.

Sasuke feels his face heating up. He knew in a way that he had landed the vampire version of a Sugar Daddy. Naruto was an elder. He was a brand new vampire. People were going to make such comments. He might as well resign himself to it.

"Yup! That's me. It's good to see you." Naruto says happily.

"I'd say we should go let Itachi know you are here, but he might have his hands full." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"His hands full with meeting all the guards? More than likely." Kakashi muses.

"More like full of a certain red head." Sasuke elaborates.

"Ohhh. Really? Well his text did mention a friend of Naruto's. Hmm a red head and a friend of Naruto's. Gaara?" He questions.

"Good guess. Yeah. Gaara's got it pretty bad for Itachi. It's mutual though. But Itachi is playing hard to get, like Sasuke did. Must run in the family. Cockteases, the lot of them I guess." Naruto says with a grin, causing Sasuke to blush red as a tomato.

"Didn't see that one coming. Are they official yet?" Kakashi muses.

"They were making out. But I don't think they changed their Facebook status yet." Sasuke states.

"What is with humans and Facebook?" Kakashi asks.

"I don't know. It's a human thing. But if you are going to be on that site, you better change your status!" Naruto tells Sasuke.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"There is no thinking about it. You are taken. Your ass is mine. No one else's!" Naruto growls.

"I'd go along with it. I'm sure you know how determined Naruto can be by now." Kakashi says.

"Yeah. I know. It's just fun to tease him. Like I would want anyone else." Sasuke says and heads inside the castle.

"I'll see you later Naruto. I imagine that you are going to make him pay for that." Kakashi chuckles and heads inside.

"Damn right, I am." Naruto states and chases after Sasuke.

"Kakashi!" Itachi says and jaunts over to his Sire.

Gaara noticed that Kakashi was looking at him a little too intently. Dammit. Naruto must have told the Viking about the red head and Itachi. This was going to be…awkward. Gaara was way too old for the _Meet the Parents_ routine.

"Good to see you again, Gaara." Kakashi says.

"Likewise." He says neutrally.

"Kakashi, don't do it. Don't you dare tease him or put him through an Inquisition." Itachi says and gives Kakashi _THE LOOK._

Idly, he was impressed by how authoritative his childe was after having only been a vampire for four years. He wondered what Itachi would be like once he had a century or two under his belt. Oh well, he'd get to proud "parental" musings later.

"I don't get it. I saw brown hair. But Kakashi has silver hair." Sasuke mutters.

"Foolish little brother, what are you talking about?" Itachi asks.

"I saw someone outside. But I saw brown hair. Your sire has silver. It makes no sense." The younger Uchiha says.

"You probably just saw a guard or something." Naruto tries to reassure his lover.

"Yeah. That's probably it." Sasuke says and seems pacified for now.

Meanwhile, Rin watches from nearby. So it was true. Dracula had not one, but two descendents. And Kakashi was with them now.

She hadn't expected that. It was a good thing her heart had stopped beating so very long ago. Had she been a mortal, she probably would have died of shock.

It was a pity really. They seemed like such a nice family. She was happy that Kakashi had found happiness. Maybe she could beg Orochimaru to let her spare Itachi. She never would have thought Kakashi the type to Sire someone.

Yes, Itachi would be devastated when Sasuke died. But Kakashi would be there for him. He'd manage.

"Look at what I've been reduced to." She mutters to herself.

 _A long time ago, she had been a healer in training in her Viking Village. Most Vikings were warriors, but not her. She'd been born for a different path._

 _She, Kakashi, and Obito had been friends since they were newborn babes. Obito made no secret that he had fallen for her. But she had fallen for Kakashi. Kakashi hadn't seemed to notice yet. He had just started going on raids that year._

 _That was the year a Plague broke out. She had been trying to treat those who had been left behind. But it was a losing battle. Try as she might, the disease just kept spreading._

 _Eventually, she too fell ill. Kakashi made it back just in time to see her on get sick. He tried to help her. But they both knew she wasn't long for this world._

 _"Kill me. Burn my body. I don't want to make anyone else sick. Please. I'd rather it be you than the Plague." She had begged him._

 _With a heavy heart, Kakashi had done what she asked. He'd slid his sword clean through her heart. As she was dying, she thought she heard him say that he loved her and that they would meet again in the next life. But maybe that was just her way of coping with death._

 _She wasn't aware what happened next. Only that she later awoke to a pair of inhuman golden eyes and a man with an extremely long tongue. She would later learn that his name was Orochimaru._

 _It seemed sometime after Kakashi had stabbed her, a rival village had attacked theirs. They knew that the village was weak due to the Plague and wanted the land. Kakashi hadn't been able to burn her body. He was needed to fight._

 _Orochimaru had found her just before her heart completely stopped and forced some of his blood into her mouth. He'd turned her. She'd awoken up to her new life. Her new Hell._

"I don't know whether he said it or not, but if he did…he was right. We did meet again in the next life." She murmurs.


	14. Chapter 14

Love Bites

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is late. I got caught up in other stories and hit some writer's block on it. As always, if the 100th reviewer wants they can claim a prize. A request for this story or another one. We are at 93 reviews, so this chapter might get us to the big 100. ^^. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Notation: Someone wanted a lemon between Gaara and Itachi, so they will get it this chapter. I will put up warnings before and after it. It will involve a concept known as a bloodbath. Quite simply, the vampires bathe in blood instead of just drinking it. The bath will be described in rather vague detail, but for the more squeamish readers, if you want to skip that part…that's what the warnings are for. ^^.

Chapter 14

"You're uneasy." Itachi observes, his brother had been acting like he expected an ambush at any time for several days.

"Yes. I am still sure that I saw someone. I don't think it was Kakashi." He admits.

"Do you think it was Orochimaru?" His elder brother asks.

"No. Orochimaru has black hair, not brown." Sasuke replies.

"Well we have an army now to protect us. You have a 500 year old lover, who is very interested I protecting your ass. You also have me. You are getting much better with your sword as well. Though in all honesty, I still think a gun is more practical." Itachi reassures him.

"And you have Gaara to protect yours." Sasuke smirks.

"My ass is not in need of protection. I'm not the one who pissed off a vampire who is thousands of years old." Itachi counters, refusing to take the bait.

"You're my brother. He'll probably go after you on principle to get to me." Sasuke reasons.

"A fair point." His elder brother admits.

"So are you and Gaara official?" The younger man asks.

"Why are you and Naruto looking for a foursome?" He chuckles.

"You joke about it…but honestly with Naruto, I'm not sure. He might be interested in that and Gaara definitely would be." The younger vampire states.

"As for your question, you are not going to let this matter drop until I give you an answer?" He asks.

"Definitely not dropping it." Sasuke agrees.

"We aren't official. I know that he is attracted to me. But for all I know he could simply be enjoying the thrill of the chase and will lose interest if I were to give into his advances." Itachi says.

"You're worried that if you put out, he'll walk out." Sasuke states bluntly.

"Tactful as always, but essentially yes." The older man confesses.

"If you wait too long, won't he just give up anyway?" The swordsmen asks.

"Possibly." Itachi concedes.

"I'd go for it." Sasuke says.

"I'm considering it." His elder brother informs him.

Meanwhile with Gaara and Naruto, the two were engaging in a friendly spar. Though the red head was much younger than Naruto, he still held his own in their matches admirably. Though, privately he knew that if Naruto really wanted to end their match or even him, he could have. Naruto was over three times his age, after all.

"Was Sasuke as difficult as his brother to seduce?" Gaara asks in annoyance.

"Oh yeah. It took awhile. Mostly he was feeling a little insecure. He got over it though. Happy to say that my sex life is now fucking fantastic." The blonde answers and throws a punch at the red head.

"Do you think it's the same problem for Itachi?" Gaara asks and blocks.

"I doubt it. Itachi doesn't really strike me as the insecure type. More like he wants to know if you are serious or not." Naruto replies and decides to throw another punch at him.

Meanwhile Rin was watching Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't aware of her presence. She was thankful for that fact. It had been so many years. But other than his modern clothing, he looked exactly the same. Time itself stood still when it came to vampire bodies.

"It just makes it more painful." She mutters.

She had her task. Her mission was quite clear. Sasuke had to be either killed or taken to Orochimaru to be killed. The ancient vampire was not going to allow Sasuke peace after what he'd done.

"Though it was funny to see him without his fangs." She murmurs in approval.

Oh how she hated Orochimaru. He'd made her use her vast medical talents for such horrible things. The human and even vampire body could be surprisingly fragile if you knew what you were doing.

Unfortunately, she did. She could still hear the screams of agony from various test subjects she had experimented on over the years. He had made her become something that went against her fundamental nature, a monster.

Later that evening, Gaara decides to make a bold move. He goes to find Itachi. The red head informs the younger vampire, he had a surprise for him.

 **Warning Bloodbath/Lemon**

Mildly curious, Itachi follows him. He blinks when Gaara leads him to the baths. The baths were now illuminated only by candle light. Though he could clearly see that wasn't water in the baths, but blood and rose petals. Lots of them.

"It's a bloodbath. They aren't as common today as it's rather time consuming to get that much blood." He offers.

"…This is just an excuse to get me naked." Itachi says.

"Mostly. Is it working?" Gaara asks.

"Well you did go through a lot of trouble. It would be rude to just reject your gift when you clearly put so much time into making it. Alright." He says.

"Really?" The red head asks in the way that reminds him of a child being told that they are actually getting the puppy for Christmas.

"Really." He agrees and starts to slide off his shirt.

The red head quickly strips and gets into the bath. Itachi got the impression that Gaara didn't want to give him time to change his mind. He shakes his head in amusement. Gaara was certainly…eager. That was always an enticing quality in a lover.

He soon joins him. Itachi had to admit that there was something oddly soothing about the bath. He smiles. Well if nothing else, the red head was obviously more than willing to go the extra mile. It seemed too much effort to put into a one night stand.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

"I like it." Itachi answers.

"Good. I'm glad." The older vampire says with a smile.

"I know that you want me. You haven't exactly been shy about letting me know this. But what I'm uncertain about is on what terms." The older Uchiha decides just to lay all his cards out on the table…well on the bath technically.

"I'm afraid I don't entirely understand what you are asking." The red head tells him.

"How long and did you desire an exclusive relationship or should I expect you to be taking others to your bed." He clarifies.

"As long as we both desire each other. It isn't my intention to only spend one evening together. I'm exclusive. With most, as long as the other vampire is being upfront about not being monogamous, I don't expect the same of my partners. With you though, the thought of anyone else touching you…angers me." He admits.

"Then I would agree to those terms of exclusive and as long as we are both interested." Itachi says and presses his lips against the red head.

He tasted like blood, wine, and strawberries. Itachi decided he liked this combination and deepens the kiss. Soon enough, he feels Gaara's arms on his neck, pulling him closer.

"Mmm there seem to be advantages to having an older lover." Itachi murmurs into the kiss, he could certainly appreciate the elegance of Gaara's kissing technique, a slow seduction.

"Many, I promise you." Gaara agrees.

Finally! Finally, he was getting somewhere with the vampire he'd wanted since he first laid eyes on him. Itachi's kiss tasted like dark chocolate and a rich coffee flavor that Gaara couldn't identify exactly.

He was also a bold kisser, trying to take charge of the affectionate display. Most vampires Itachi's age, wouldn't dare to try to play the dominant role with a much older vampire. Itachi though, he didn't hesitate in the slightest. A fact which excited the red head.

Itachi moans into the kiss, especially when he feels the other man's hands begin to glide over his arms and stomach. They were still largely platonic touches, but there was something about the slow, deliberate touch that made it incredibly erotic.

Gaara breaks the kiss and moves to sit in Itachi's lap. The other vampire kisses the dark haired man's neck, grazing his teeth along the sensitive column of his pale throat teasingly. Itachi groans and tilts his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to his soon to be lover, while taking Gaara into his hand.

Gaara growls and bucks into his hand eagerly. Hmm Itachi noted that the red head was apparently VERY sensitive. He did like that growl though. That was nice.

"Unfortunate that we don't have anything to make this easier." He murmurs as he nips Gaara's ear.

"There's a slot behind you. Naruto made sure to put anything we might need in there." The red head says and returns to licking and kissing Itachi's neck.

"That was rather kind of him. Should I be disturbed that he is thinking about our sex life that much?" Itachi muses.

"It was for him and Sasuke. But he can't make it all the way to the baths without jumping your brother. So I figured…" The red head trails off.

"Waste not, want not?" Itachi chuckles.

"Exactly." He agrees.

Gaara pulls Itachi's legs apart and without warning, engulfs him in his hot mouth. Itachi hisses in pleasure! Fuck! There were definitely benefits to having an older lover. How the Hell did he manage to deep throat him that easily?

Itachi pants and tries his best not to choke the red head by thrusting into his mouth, like he so desperately wanted to do. He applies a bit of the lube onto his fingers and finds his lover's entrance. The older Uchiha knew that vampires had a higher tolerance to pain, but the handful of lovers he had had usually appreciated the consideration.

Gaara moans, when he feels Itachi inside him. Even if it was just his hand, it still felt good. He lavishes the other man with his tongue as he sucks harder.

"Fuck! If you keep that up, I'm going to cum before I'm even inside you." Itachi warns him.

The red head didn't seem to have any objections to this. He continues his sinfully good teasing and Itachi, pumps his fingers in and out of the older vampire. After a bit of exploration, he determines where Gaara's spot was with a smirk. He let out a rather loud moan when it was hit.

"I think you're ready. Lean over the edge of the bath." Itachi says, Gaara releases him, and does as instructed.

Itachi lets out a snarl of pleasure once he slides into Gaara. Damnit! He was hot and tight. If he had any concerns that his lover was a Playboy Vampire, they were immediately discarded. No one that slept around was this tight.

"You don't have to hold back. I can handle it." Gaara assures him.

To his delight, Itachi seemed to take him at his word. The younger vampire slams into him with an animalistic passion, making the red head see stars behind his eyes. Itachi for his own part, was also…well he didn't realize sex could be THIS intense. He'd always enjoyed it, but he never felt like his body was on fire before.

It didn't take long for them to both find their release. They spent the night together. When dawn came, they awoke in each others arms, both feeling highly satisfied.

 **End Lemon/Bloodbath**

"You know you are getting almost as good playing with that sword, as you are at playing with mine." Naruto taunts Sasuke.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes, though there was no malice in his voice.

"I'm the loser that makes you moan like an Incubus." Naruto says smugly.

"…Are those real?" Sasuke asks.

"What Incubi? Yeah, as real as you or I. There really aren't that many of them. There are probably ten or more Succubui for every Incubus." The blue eyed man answers.

"You ever…" The dark haired man trails off.

"Slept with one? Once or twice. It was fun, though pretty dangerous. Besides, I much prefer your fine ass. You're much tighter and definitely prettier." He says teasingly.

"…For the final fucking time I am not pretty or beautiful. I'm a MAN!" Sasuke scowls.

"Trust me, I know." Naruto says, pinning him against the wall and grabbing his clothed crotch.

"N-aruto, we are supposed to be training. We have an ancient v-ampire on our ass. I have to get stronger." He groans.

"Sasuke, no matter how hard you train, you aren't making up thousands of years before he attacks again. Besides, think of this as endurance training." He murmurs huskily into his ear.

"You weren't complaining about my endurance last night." Sasuke huffs.

"You're endurance is incredible for a newly turned vampire. But there is always room for improvement." Naruto says.

"OH FUCK YOU!" Sasuke growls.

"Yes, please." The blonde growls back, though his was one of seduction and Sasuke's had been one of annoyance.

"You sure you aren't an Incubus instead of a vampire?" The dark haired man muses.

"Eh you bring it out in me." Naruto says and kisses Sasuke's neck.

"Mmm. You know that isn't fair." He moans.

"All is fair in love and war. Come my heart, I want to show you something." He says with a smile.

"Alright. Sure." Sasuke says and follows Naruto.

"It's called a bloodbath. It's just like it sounds. It's great for vampires. You don't have to feed for weeks afterwards, very relaxing." He says.

"…I can tell. Itachi and Gaara seem to have enjoyed themselves." Sasuke muses when they walk in on a sleeping Gaara and Itachi, curled up into each other in the way that only lovers could.

"Well I'll be damned. Looks like your brother actually stopped being a cocktease. Seriously, must run in your family." The blonde laughs.

"Whatever." Sasuke says rolling his eyes.

Kakashi meanwhile was trying to find some leads on Orochimaru. Damn that prick could hide well when he wanted to. But he wasn't going to let him threaten the younger brother of his "childe" or his "brother's" lover.

True, Orochimaru was at least double his age. But he stood a better chance than Naruto did. Maybe if they worked together…him, Naruto, and Gaara it might be enough to deal with him. Sasuke and Itachi were far too young to bed subjected to his wrath.

"You always were a good scout." Rin murmurs, suddenly behind Kakashi.

"That voice. It can't be…Rin?" He asks in disbelief.

"It's me. I wish that our reunion took place under better circumstances. But timing was never our strong suit." He hears her say and she snaps his neck.

Now that would have been a fatal move to a human. But to a vampire, well that was more like knocking someone out. He would wake and be fine in a few hours. That gave her plenty of time to move him though.

When Kakashi awoke, he was chained to a wall. These were special chains. They were clearly spelled to subdue a vampire, even one of his age. That meant this was bad. This was very bad.

"I really am sorry it has to be like this. It saddens me more than you will ever know. But don't fear. You are only the bait." She tells him.

"It's really you. But how?" He asks.

"I was turned by Orochimaru. The past ten centuries have not been kind to me. But I survive for better or for worse." She answers.

"I'm so sorry, if I had any idea." He says.

"You would have come looking for me and he would have killed you. We both know it. Even now, there is still an enormous gap in your power and his. It's not your fault, Kakashi. I do not blame you or hold any quarrel with you." The brunette says.

"Then why?" He questions her in confusion.

"As I said, you were merely the bait. We have to get Sasuke here somehow. You just happened to wander too closely. I had to take the opportunity that you presented me with." She replies.

"Why are you working for him?! You are better than this." He rages at her.

"I don't have a choice. He'd kill me otherwise and despite everything, I do not wish to die. Calm yourself. I will get you some blood." She informs him and saunters off, returning with a cup of blood.

"It doesn't have to be this way." The silver haired vampire says.

"I wish it didn't. But what are you going to do? The only vampires who have a chance against him are Tsunade and Jirayia. Neither of them wants to invite the chaos that killing Orochimaru would cause. He rules a very large territory. The power struggles that would result from his death would be…enormous. They would make the fall of Rome look like a cakewalk." She says and holds the cup to his lips.

"They'd move mountains for Naruto." He informs her.

"And I thought I was the hopeless idealist and you were the pessimistic one. My how times have changed." She muses.

"What'd he do to you?" Kakashi demands to know.

"Some questions are better left unanswered." She replies.

Meanwhile Itachi wakes to find Gaara laying next to him. He smiles. The red head was certainly a skilled and enthusiastic lover. He tries to rouse him, which for a few moments resulted only in more cuddling. Eventually though, he opens his eyes.

"What is it?" Gaara murmurs.

"I thought we should check on my foolish little brother and Naruto." He suggests.

"Probably a good idea. Though I suppose it would be best if we put some clothes on." He states dryly.

"Yes. I don't want to give my brother an inferiority complex." Itachi says with a smirk.

"You have a sadistic streak in you. I like it." Gaara observes.

"Thank you." Itachi says as they dress.

They walked in on Naruto and Sasuke. The blonde had the younger Uchiha against a wall. Currently the blue eyed vampire was indulging in some good ole fashioned necking, much to the other man's delight. (Despite feigned objections.)

"Are we interrupting something, foolish little brother?" Itachi taunts.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cries out and blushes scarlet.

"Oh don't stop on our account. I'm as much a voyeur as any other vampire." The red head says.

"I thought we were exclusive?" Itachi says and raises an eyebrow.

"Looking is off limits? Oh alright. Then yes, you should stop." Gaara agrees.

"So glad you two finally stopped dancing around each other. Well more like Itachi stopped playing hard to get. Like I was saying to my heart, it seems to be a family thing to be a horrible cocktease." Naruto says with a grin.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke scoffs.

"Speaking of perverts, has anyone seen Kakashi?" Itachi muses.

"Haven't seen him all day, now that you mention it." The blonde muses.

"…I have a bad feeling about this." Itachi says and rushes to Kakashi's room.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara immediately race off to his room. There was a note. Itachi reads it.

 _To Sasuke,_

 _If you want your lover's "brother" back, you will come to Orochimaru's Summer's castle. If you don't arrive within the week, we will have him killed._

 _Sincerely, Lord Orochimaru._

"Damn him! He brought Kakashi into this. He had no right." Sasuke growls.

"We have to go. Orochimaru is one of the very few vampires who could actually make good on that threat." Itachi says.

"We will save your sire, my angel." Gaara assures him.

"Guess we better get going. What are the chances we can smuggle the army to that castle?" Sasuke asks.

"Not very good. But I might have something better. We better let Tsunade and Jirayia know about this. Come on." The blonde says.

Naruto calls Jirayia and Tsunade. He tells them that Orochimaru had kidnapped Kakashi. They needed backup at Orochimaru's Summer Castle, as soon as possible. They agree and hang up.

"They are going to meet us there. Let's go get Kakashi and get rid of Orochimaru once and for all." The blonde says.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you other than your pretty face." Sasuke says mockingly.

"Alright, I deserved that one." Naruto admits.

"Yes, you did." Sasuke says smugly.

"If you two are done with your foreplay, I'd like to save my sire." Itachi says.

"I'll book us a flight." Gaara says.

"Alright! Let's go kick some creepy vampire ass!" Naruto says happily.

"You should have said that in the Medieval version. It would have sounded cooler." Sasuke muses.

"Let's go slay that vile beast!" Naruto says.

"Better. Let's go." Sasuke says with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Love Bites

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Once again though they are glitching. Whoever gets the 100th review, can if they want claim a prize as in a request for one of my other stories or a new one. It can be yaoi, straight, a genderbend (like a female Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, or whoever…if I think I can pull it off.) This will be the last chapter of Love Bites. I think it just wrapped itself up neatly.

For those who want more supernatural stories, I also have **Animal Magnetism** a werewolf Sasuke x Naruto and a new story, **Sweet Surrender** , a female Naruto x Sasuke story.

Greenhorn: A person who is new to a particular activity.

Consort: wife, husband, or companion, in particular the spouse of a reigning monarch.

Chapter 15

Kakashi struggles against his restraints. This was not good. That really was Rin. But she wasn't going to help him escape. He understood. Orochimaru was twice her age. She didn't stand a chance against him in a one on one fight. But maybe together.

"It doesn't have to be this way. Together, we would have a chance to get out of here." He tells her.

"I'm not going to risk your life and mine on that slim of a chance. I'm sorry. But this is the way it has to be." She says sadly.

"Ah good. So he is awake then." Orochimaru says and walks over.

"Yes." She says.

"He is a thousand years old. His blood should be quite powerful. There is no reason to let such an opportunity go to waste, while we wait." He muses.

"Orochimaru, please don't." Rin pleads.

"Hmm it seems your pretty face has already worked wonders on Rin. That is unlike her. Oh wait. Now I remember this is the Viking from your era. It is funny how fate loves to bring everything back to the beginning." The Sanin states slyly.

"Yes. That's him. Please don't. You have no quarrel with him. Only with Sasuke." She begs.

"I have no quarrel with, Kakashi. That is true. But I am also not in the habit of wasting precious blood." Orochimaru says and presses a button.

"What did he just do? AHHHHH!" Kakashi hisses in agony as his back was impaled with spikes, causing it to bleed freely.

"Bleeding you out. It won't kill you. But by the time the process is done. You'll wish it had. It has the added perk of taking a long time to finish. So your friends might even be here to see your last words before you can no longer move your lips." He says.

"Kakashi!" Rin rushes over to try to help him and Orochimaru backhands her.

"Foolish. She must have cared for you a great deal once upon a time. But this is no fairytale. This is the real world. Should I bleed you out with him? You've served me well for a thousand years. It is so hard to find good help these days. I would hate to have to replace you. But if I can't be certain of your loyalty, then you are of no use to me. You know what happens to tools that are no longer useful. They get thrown away." He sneers at her.

"You are truly a monster. Jirayia and Tsunade should have disposed of you long ago." Kakashi says.

"Tsk. Tsk. So rude Kakashi. You would think that someone your age would know how to respect his elders better. Oh well." He says and presses the button, causing the spikes to drive in deeper, tearing flesh and muscle alike.

"DAMN YOU!" He snarls in pain.

"So what shall it? Will you apologize for your outburst or join your fellow Viking in being bleed out?" Orochimaru questions Rin.

"Let him go. He can't escape from your castle. No one can. They know you have him. There's no reason to torture him. If you need the blood, put me in his stead. My blood is just as old as his. There would be no difference." Rin pleads.

"How noble of you, my dear. Truly touching. You are right. I don't NEED to torture him." Orochimaru says and caresses her cheek in a deceptively gentle fashion.

"Yes, you don't need to. There's no reason for it. He's your prisoner." She agrees.

"But it is just so much fun." The snake like man says.

"Then I shall join him. When this is all over, do the us the mercy of granting us the peace that comes with death." She asks.

"Hmm I suppose I can do that. I will be in a good mood once I stake Sasuke straight through his heart. Very well." He grabs her, chains her up, and hits another button…impaling her in the same fashion as Kakashi.

"Do you think that we will be allowed into Valhalla?" She grunts out in pain.

"Valhalla is for those that died a warrior's death. I think we will." He tries his best to offer her a reassuring smile, but it came out as a grimace of pain.

"But we are vampires." She says.

"I doubt the afterlife discriminates." He says with a sad smile.

"I never stopped loving you." She screams when the pike slams through her lung.

She no longer needed it to breathe. But that didn't make it any less painful. The spikes were also covered in rust, just to add a little more pain to the experience. Orochimaru was a true Sadist.

"And I never stopped loving you either in a thousand years, even after I thought you dead." He tells her.

"That is truly touching." Orochimaru says and a spike slams through Kakashi's left ribcage, evoking a howl of agony from the silver haired vampire.

Meanwhile Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto arrived at the castle. Of course Itachi thought it best to come up with a plan. He had figured that Naruto would bet he one who would do something reckless and stupid, like charging in without a plan. Instead, it was his foolish little brother who raced inside.

"Coward. It's me you want." Sasuke says and he slams into Orochimaru, grabbing the controller, crushing it in his hand.

He might not be able to beat Orochimaru, but he damn sure could take away his precious torture device. Orochimaru smirks.

"I never would have thought the Dracula's Descendent to be so suicidal." He says and quickly pins Sasuke underneath him.

"Correction, a descendent of Dracula. Get your hands off my brother." Itachi snarls and fires off the gun that Gaara got him.

"He is so hot when he plays with his gun." Gaara says, nodding approvingly.

"Gaara, is now really the time to be ogling?!" Naruto says.

"Sorry. Sorry. You're right. " The red head says and jumps into the fray.

"What'd you just say?" Orochimaru hisses in pain.

"Get your hands off my brother." Itachi repeats.

"How adorable. Two little newborn princes and their pets." Orochimaru hisses.

"Pets? I think we should be offended Gaara." Naruto says.

"Indeed. I do find that term most offensive. Someone his age should have better manners." The red head agrees.

"Please, all of you together don't equal Kakashi's age and he's my prisoner." Orochimaru mocks.

"A couple of royal pedigrees can go a long way towards evening that out." Sasuke snarls and from underneath Orochimaru goes for a nutshot.

It seemed some things were universal. No man, regardless of species wanted to be kicked there. And Sasuke, he had been on the soccer team as a human. As a vampire, his kick was even more vicious.

"God, I love that vampire!" Naruto says.

"Now, who is ogling?" Gaara mocks him and charges at Orochimaru.

"Oh the Civil War brat. This should be fun." Orochimaru snarls at him.

"Hey, they are very oglable." Naruto says.

"That is not even a word." The red head scoffs.

"It is now." Naruto unsheathes his own sword.

Orochimaru was too fast for all of them though. He steals Naruto's sword and almost staked Sasuke to the heart. But Sasuke rolled at the last second. Instead of being staked, he was pinned to the floor, with the sword slammed straight through the shoulder.

"Dammit! No matter. I'll finish you off now." Orochimaru says, as Sasuke hisses in pain, blood flowing from the wound.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Naruto rages and slams onto Orochimaru.

The two roll around the floor. A blur of limbs. Sounds of hits being exchanged are heard, of bones being broken. It was impossible to tell who was winning or to separate them.

"Gaara, help him!" Sasuke yells.

"I'll try." The red head says and lunges at what he hoped was Orohcimaru.

"Now, how to break these chains?" Itachi muses as he walks over to Kakashi.

"Free her as well." Kakashi groans in pain.

"Once, I can figure out how to get you out of them." Itachi agrees and tries yanking on them.

"If it was that simple, I would have done it myself." He chuckles and then winces in pain.

CRUNCH. Sasuke hears Naruto's howl of pain. His left leg had been completely shattered by Orochimaru punch.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growls and yanks himself free, ignoring the giant hole in his shoulder and the fact that blood was pouring out of the wound.

"You know it's not nice to start a party before everyone arrives." Sasuke hears a voice say, one that he vaguely recognized as Jirayia's.

"Jirayia." Orochimaru says.

"And I am here as well. You didn't think I was going to let you bully the brats." Tsunade says.

"Two against one. That's not a very fair fight. Now is it?" Orochimaru says.

"You didn't seem to have an issue fighting four brats." Tsunade says.

"And you are torturing, Kakashi. I can't have you killing one of my best customers." Jirayia says with a far too cheerful grin.

"One of his best customers?" Sasuke asks, wincing through the pain.

"He's an author of erotic literature." Itachi answers.

"Oh. Why does this not surprise me. Is every vampire a pervert?" Sasuke asks.

"Seems that way at times." His brother says.

"Anyway…Orochimaru, there is more than enough evidence here to justify killing you. And I'm willing to deal with the chaos that follows from your death." Jirayia says and charges at Orochimaru from one direction, with Tsunade taking the other.

What followed was a battle that lasted for hours. It was a clash of the titans. Tsunade and Jirayia had the advantage of it being two against one. But Orochimaru knew if he attacked the other, their mate would have to defend them, instead of attacking him.

Sasuke had never seen such speed, power, and pure fury before. It was like watching a volcano explode right next to you. The other younger vampires could only stare and watch in awe.

"Sasuke, close your eyes. You don't need to see this." Naruto warns him.

"Naruto, I am not some child that needs to cover my eyes." Sasuke scoffs.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." He says.

Tsunade and Jirayia cut out Orochimaru's heart while he was still alive and stake it. Blood flows everywhere and Orohcimaru screams in utter agony. Tsunade and Jirayia make sure there was nothing left of his heart. There was no way they would allow him to come back this time. His yellow eyes were still focused on his heart and hands reaching desperately for it, when his long existence came to a gruesome end.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sasuke says and he hurls.

"Me too." Itachi says and joins his brother.

"You two are such greenhorns." He says and goes over to Itachi, holding his hair.

"You know it's love when someone holds your hair while you vomit." Tsunade observes.

"Tsunade would know. She has a drinking problem. Can't hold her alcohol. It is quite odd for a vampiress, especially one of her experience." Jirayia states.

This earns him a glower from his mate. Tsunade whacks him upside the head. Jirayia waves the white flag. (No, seriously. He actually had one made for situations like this.)

"I'd hold your hair back Sasuke, but you know broken leg." Naruto murmurs.

"It's the thought that counts. I'd kiss you but…" He says and wipes his mouth in disgust.

"You just vomited. Yeah. It's the thought that counts." He smiles at him through the pain.

"My love, do your thing." Jirayia says.

"It's been awhile since I got to do this." Tsunade says and slams her fist into the wall, breaking it, thus freeing Kakashi and Rin.

"Sorry this is going to hurt. But I have to get the spikes out." She say sand yanks them all out quickly, much to the agony of the two Vikings.

"FUCK!" Kakashi hisses.

"BY ODIN THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Rin cries out.

"Sorry, they are out now. You both need blood." She says and holds out her arms to them.

The two vampires sink their fangs into the blonde and start drinking deeply. Sasuke heads over to Naruto and sets his leg in a splint.

"It's alright. That's going to suck for a few days. But I'm a vampire so I'll heal quickly." Naruto assures him.

"Are you hurt, my angel?" Gaara asks.

"I could have lived without seeing someone's heart cut out and them watching it get smashed, but I'm alright otherwise." Itachi assures Gaara.

"Good. I told you that gun would come in handy." The red head says.

"Yes, yes you did." He shoots him a smile.

 **Ten Years Later: Happily Ever After Vampire Style**

"Are you nervous?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"I'm not nervous." Sasuke answers.

"You are going to rule over half of Europe and you aren't even thirty. That's including BOTH of your lives." He says.

"If I can handle you, I can handle half of Europe with ease." He says with a smirk.

"That's my heart." He says and kisses the top of Sasuke's head, helping him get ready for the coronation.

"Hopefully, Gaara let's Itachi out of the royal bedchambers long enough to get through the ceremony." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"He'll manage somehow. It's hard for me to keep my hands off you, especially when you are dressed in such a dashing fashion." He says.

"Maybe I'll wear the royal robes tonight to bed, if they are really working for you that much." He says with a smile.

"Yes, please. It'll be fun making love on top of them." He replies.

"You are such a deviant. These are priceless heirlooms." Sasuke says.

"Maybe a little bit. Come on, let's get going. I'm sure Kakashi, Rin, Jirayia, and Tsunade are ready by now." He says and offers Sasuke his arm.

"Gaara as much as I would love to spend all day in bed with you, I have a coronation to get to." Itachi laughs and kisses his lover.

"They can wait." Gaara says and pulls him back into the bed, returning the kiss.

"Tempting. Very tempting. But not enough to make Europe fall into chaos. It's only a few hours. Besides, I will officially announce you as my Consort."

"Deal." Gaara says and finally consents to let Itachi get ready.

The vampires all make their way to the Grand Ball Room. They would descend a large spiral staircase because vampires were dramatic like that. First Itachi, Sasuke shortly behind him. Then Gaara and Naruto would follow after their lovers once they were announced.

There were thousands of vampires down below. All of them were eager to catch a glimpse of their new King and Prince. The European vampires had been anxious for the past few years, without an official leader. Tsunade and Jirayia kept a war from erupting while Itachi and Sasuke adjusted to being vampires.

"Gentlevamps and Ladies, tonight we present to you, your new King Itachi and Prince Sasuke Uchiha. The last of Dracula's bloodline." Tsunade says into the microphone.

She was one of the oldest vampires in the world. Tsunade's word was highly trusted. As was Jirayia's. She ewas a bit worried about handing him the microphone to do the second part of the introduction, but first Itachi and Sasuke had to descend the stairs.

Itachi was first. He descended the stairs, with his head held high. His royal cape was a majestic purple. Gaara knew from personal appearance that your first sight of Itachi was generally enough to take your breath away. Still, he couldn't help but feel proud at how every eye in the room trailed his lover. Itachi had a serene regal grace and the scepter was a nice touch.

"Your new King Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade says.

Sasuke follows a respectful distance behind Itachi. The younger brother wore a midnight blue royal cape. Like his brother, he head his head up high. His eyes though held a determination, whereas Itachi's were at peace. He lacked a scepter, but his sword was visible. He strides gracefully after his brother.

"Your new Prince Sasuke Uchiha." She says.

Gaara went next. He wore a purple outfit to match his lover. Granted, purple was so not his color. But for Itachi, he would do anything. He smiles as he sees Itachi waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, linking arms with him when he reaches the younger man.

"His Royal Consort Gaara Sabaku. The Demon of the Sand and formerly the youngest ruling vampire before the Dracula Descendents arrived on the scene. Take note, your King likes red heads." Jirayia says cheekily, much to the amusement of the crowd.

It was Naruto's turn. Thankfully, Sasuke had chosen blue. So it didn't class with his hair like poor Gaara's. He smiles joyfully and practically leaps down the stairs to join Sasuke's side, linking arms with him.

"And Sasuke's Royal Consort, Naruto Uzumaki. The Sword of England. Blondes really do have more fun." Jirayia says and Tsunade sighs, smacking him, again to the amusement of the crowd.

"No more announcements for you." She says and heads to the thrones that were placed on the stage for the brothers.

The busty blonde woman smiles as she crowns Itachi and Sasuke. They would be good rulers. Itachi was patient and wise, whereas Sasuke was passionate and willing to fight to preserve his claim. They balanced each other perfectly. It really was a pity they were both gay…if she wasn't mated to Jirayia, either of them would have made a fine lover. Oh well.

A thunderous round of applause is heard and the music starts to play. Sasuke is immediately dragged to the dance floor by Naruto. Itachi drags Gaara off. She chuckles, she remembered back when she and Jirayia were in the Honeymoon stage. Ah good times, good times.

"You are so hot when you act all royal." Naruto murmurs hotly in Sasuke's ear.

"I'm not acting. I AM royal." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Yeah, true. The vampiresses must be so jealous. I got Prince Charming." He laughs.

"Haha. Very funny." Sasuke says dryly as he places his hand against Naruto's and they circle each other slowly in a Medieval dance.

"Thou are still more beautiful than the moon itself." He says.

"Naruto, don't do that. You know it gets me going when you talk like that." Sasuke says.

"I know. That's why I'm doing it." He taunts him.

"Evil cocktease." Sasuke says affectionately.

"Always and only for you." Naruto says and kisses him.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. Oh yeah the crowd definitely saw the kiss. Some vampires were worse than high school kids honestly. The catcalls were insane.

"I waited over a hundred years for someone like you. I can't imagine how Naruto felt, he waited three times that and then some." Gaara says, placing his hand on Itachi's as they circle each other.

"I'm glad I didn't have to wait that long." Itachi says with a smile and kisses him.

He hadn't expected to find love, when he found his little brother. But fate was funny that way. The red head had been relentless in his "courting" of Itachi. He was glad he finally caved.

"That dance is far too slow. Kakashi, my love, shall we show them the proper way to dance?" Rin asks.

"Yes, I do believe we are morally obligated." Kakashi says with a smile and goes over to the band, whispering something in the leader's ear.

Soon the music changes from a dignified Medieval song, to a joyful old Viking tune. Kakashi grabs Rin and spins her around in his arms, much to her delight. She smiles and kisses him. It took a thousand years, but they were finally together. They'd never be parted again.

"Naruto…do you know how to dance to this?" Sasuke asks.

"I think it's one of those let the music move you, type of things." The blonde murmurs and picks Sasuke up, spinning him around like Kakashi was Rin.

"Well…when in Rome…" Itachi says with a shrug and he spins his red head around faster and faster.

"Shall we?" Jirayia says to Tsunade.

"Mmm I don't know. We might embarrass them." The blonde says.

"All the more reason to do it." He states and heads to the dance floor with her, soon spinning the busty blonde around like a pair of giddy teenagers.

"I'm never letting you go." Naruto says to Sasuke and he sinks his fangs into his neck.

"Nhhh Naruto, not here." He says with a blush.

"What you've never heard of love bites before?" He asks teasingly.

"I'll show love bites." Sasuke says.

"Wanna go try out your robes now?" The blonde asks.

"Thought you'd never ask." He says and heads to his bedchamber with Naruto, where they spent the entire night in each other's arms, and began a reign that would last for thousands of years.


End file.
